Evil's Soldier
by EvilRangersMaster
Summary: Jayden's hunting down the Rangers, his final assault has begun. Is there something that even might stop him?
1. An evil plan

_**In the Netherworld **_

**Octoroo:** I'm almost done with the perfect plan to get rid off the Rangers once and for all.

**Master Xandred**: You better will prevail this time or I will cut down the noodles from your face and make calamari out of them.

**Octoroo**: Ohooh! Master, you would be pleased, if you hear what I've planed. This time the Rangers won't stand a chance. They won't even know what hit them.

**Dayu**: Didn't you say this all the times you loosed, too?

**Octoroo**: No, this time it can't go wrong. It is the perfect plan. The Rangers shall fall by one of their own. I must only use some of my dark magic and victory is ours.

**Dayu**: You little squirt. Do you even know how to do magic?

**Master Xandred**: Silence! Sounds interesting to me, go on and tell me about how I will rule the world.

**Octoroo**: It's rather simple. We shall capture the Red Ranger and put him under a spell of evilness. Then, when he is our slave, we can destroy the Rangers from the inside out.

**Dayu**: Sure and how are you going to do that. Would you go over there and just say: "Hey, Red Ranger, would you like to come with me, I have cookies for you?" Hahaha! Never heard a better idea.

**Octoroo**: I thought you would do that, or your silly Derek. Why don't send both of you?

**Dayu**: Do it yourself, octopus-man, hm?

**Master Xandred**: As long at it will weaken the Red Ranger's power, we shall try it. And if it really works and we can control him, then the Samurai Rangers will soon be destroyed and we can flood the world with the Sanzu River. But how are you going to do that?

**Octoroo**: With the help of some poisoned water from the Sanzu River, I will perform an ancient ritual, which was once used to bring humans under the control of the Nighlok. And then, when he's our little puppy, we shall invite the other Rangers for a little play. I have dark ideas to smash them.

**Master Xandred**: Then, what are we still waiting? Dayu take some Moogers with you and lure the Red Ranger in our little trap. Capture him and bring him back to me. Perhaps we can help him a little and change his mind. Muhahahaa! Soon the world will be ours to rule.

_**In the Shiba House **_

**Jayden**: I don't know what the Nighlok are up to, but I can sense that something is coming. Something really evil!

**Mike**: Why are you so concerned? We destroyed every Nighlok. We can't lose if we stay together as one.

**Kevin**: Yeah, Mike's right. Samurai Rangers, Victory is ours!

**Jayden**: It is just a feeling. I don't know. Perhaps I should go on and train now.

**Antonio **(_comes in_): Hey guys, what's up?

_The gap sensor goes on._

**Jayden**: Mentor, where is it?

**Ji**: It seems that there are almost two attacks at the moment. One is at the mall and the other in the park. You better split up.

**Antonio**: Sure, I will go with Jayden.

**Kevin**: Then Mike and I shall battle the other one.

**Ji**: Be carefully. We don't know what the Nighloks are up to this time.

**Jayden**: Let's go!

_They run out of the house in different direction. _


	2. The battle begins

_**Downtown **_

_Mike and Kevin run to the Mall while a Nighlock is trashing some Shops there._

**Mike**: Hey, stop that!

**Nighlock**: Why should I do that? It is so much fun making evil things. Wouldn't you like to try?

**Kevin**: No, we won't and we never will. We fight on the right side.

**Nighlock**: You don't even know what right or wrong means. Good, bad, is that all you know. Why, let's give it a little switch! Moogers attack!

_Moogers come out of a gap and start attacking Mike and Kevin._

**Mike**: We need to morph! Go, go, samurai!

_Mike and Kevin morph into their Ranger forms._

**Nighlock**: How pathetic! They even don't know what I've planed for them. (_Suddenly he transforms into a normal Mooger._) With my shape shifting ability I shall foul both of them and then destroy them.

_The Nighlok attacks the Rangers._

**Kevin** (_Is hit by the Nighloks attack_.): Ahhh, what is this? Since when are these Moogers so strong?

**Nighlock**: Foolish Ranger! Soon you would see my real power.

**Kevin**: What? How do you mean this?

_The Nighlock starts to laugh evilly._

_**At the other fighting scene **_

_Jayden and Antonio come already morphed to the park and see Dayu with some Moogers attack innocent people._

**Jayden**: Stop it!

**Antonio**: Why are you doing this?

**Dayu** (_laughs_): You foolish Rangers. You would soon know what it is like to be evil. Especially you, Red Ranger!

**Antonio**: Huh, what do you mean?

**Jayden**: Antonio, be carefully, it could be a trick to fool us.

**Dayu**: I'm not fooling around. But now talking time is over. Moogers, attack them!

_The monster charge Jayden and Antonio._

**Jayden**: I hope Mike and Kevin are getting the upper hand and come here soon.

**Antonio**: Yeah this won't be an easy fight. Dayu is a serious opponent. Hey, where did she go?

_It seems like Dayu has left the scene, the Moogers go on with their attack._

**Jayden**: I don't know but we should be prepared if she comes back with reinforcement.

_Suddenly Jayden sees a girl being pursued by a Mooger crying and running around._

**Jayden**: Antonio, I'm going to help this little girl. I think you do this on your own.

_Jayden follows the girl and the Mooger. _

_**Back in the Netherworld **_

**Master Xandred**: Yes, my plan is working perfectly.

**Octoroo**: Oh excuse me, master, but in fact it was my plan.

**Master Xandred**: Shut up and prepare yourself for the things coming.

**Octoroo**: Everything is ready my lord. Soon the world will shiver before your greatness.

**Master Xandred**: Perfect! And when the Sanzu River has flood the earth, the humans shall be under our command. Then we will rule the world and let them work as slaves for us. They have lived to long without a little fun.

**Octoroo**: Ohoh, then let the fun begin. I hope Dayu will get with the Ranger here soon. The magic is at its powerful level now. This so called Jayden has no chance against my dark spell. He got away the last time, but only because this stupid Deker helped him for no reason.

**Master Xandred**: This time it won't fail or it will be the last thing you did.

**Octoroo**: Ohohoh. But who is then supposed to make your medicine, if I'm not there anymore?

**Master Xandred**: Medicine...medicine...to long I suffered under this burden. The Rangers should finally pay for this!


	3. Red Ranger is captured

_**Downtown**_

**Mike**: What can we do? We even don't see this Nighlock anymore.

**Kevin**: Perhaps he's gone back to the Netherworld because of drying out.

**Nighlock** (_in disguise_): Hahaha, you stupid Rangers. I'm here, even if you can't find me.

_The Nighlok slashes them both one more time_.

**Kevin and Mike**: Ahhhh!

**Kevin**: Wait a minute. Didn't he mention something about shape shifting? Perhaps he's one oft he Moogers.

**Nighlock**: Wooaaahh, give the Ranger a price. How did you even know that? My name is Copytron and I'm here to destroy you once and for all form my master.

**Mike**: But how can we find him. He looks just like the others.

**Copytron**: Really?

_Suddenly Antonio stands morphed right at the scene._

**Antonio**: What's up guys? Problems with the Nighlok?

**Mike** (_runs to him_): Antonio, good that you are here. This monster disguises himself. So we can't fight him. But stop, where's Jayden?

**Antonio**: You shall see him very soon, Green Ranger!

_Antonio laughs evilly and strikes Mike with his Barracuda Blade._

**Mike** (_flies back and screams_): Woah, what's this?

**Kevin**: Mike, be carefully. I think Antonio is not who he seems to be.

**Antonio (Copytron)**: So you are the clever guy in here, hm? Why don't you just come over here and fight with me.

_Antonio (Copytron) attacks Kevin and kicks him right into his stomach._

**Kevin**: You can't fool us. We will find your weakness and destroy you, like all the others of you ugly monster!

**Antonio (Copytron)**: I don't think so. Let's see, how you will be capable to face yourself!

_While he chuckles evilly he transforms in Kevin's doppelganger._

**Kevin**: Oh no!

**Kevin (Copytron)**: Oh yes!

_Kevin (Copytron) attacks Kevin. The real Kevin does not stand a chance against the impostor._

**Mike**: What shall I do? Which one is the right Kevin?

**Kevin (Copytron)**: I'm the right one. Can't you see it you weakling.

_Kevin (Copytron) attacks Mike. Suddenly he begins to dry out._

**Kevin (Copytron)**: Ahhh, what's this? I need to refresh myself.

_Copytron disappears._

_**Back in the Park **_

_Jayden follows the Mooger and the little girl while Antonio fights the other Moogers._

**Jayden**: Stop! Let the girl free!

**Girl**: Help me, please help!

_Jayden hits the Mooger with his Spinsword and the monster disappears._

**Jayden**: It's okay, the monster is gone now.

**Girl**: Really? I don't think so! Let's see how I can thank you for my rescue, you noble knight. Always fighting for good!

**Jayden**: What?

_Suddenly the girl becomes Dayu and she fires electric robes at Jayden._

**Dayu**: Hahaha, you fall right into my trap. I didn't think you were so stupid.

**Jayden**: Let me go you ugly monster. My friends will come and rescue me.

**Dayu**: Let's see, if they recognize you at all.

_Jayden struggles and tries to get free. Suddenly Octoroo appears._

**Octoroo**: So you finally did something right. Come on Red Ranger, I prepared all for you. We shall have a little fun together, don't you think.

_Octoroo disappears with Jayden and Dayu._

**Jayden**: Noooo...

_Antonio hears Jayden's scream and turns around only to see, that no one's left._


	4. Plan turned into action

_**Netherworld **_

_Octoroo chants in a different language and forces the bound Jayden to drink the water from the Sanzu River._

**Octoroo**: Soon you will do all our commands. You've no other choice.

_Octoroo laughs evilly._

**Jayden**: What are you doing to me?

**Octoroo**: Just some little change of hearts. You will soon see that the darkness is the better side.

**Jayden**: Never! I will not help you in your evil plans.

**Octoroo**: Oh yes you will Jayden!

_Octoroo forces him to drink another part of the water, while he is still singing the ritual verses. Suddenly Jayden fells back unconsciously. _

**Master Xandred**: Ah, I see your magic is working!

**Octoroo**: Yes, my lord. Soon the Red Ranger will be under our control. When he wakes up from his unconsciousness, he will be totally changed. But look...

_Jayden wakes up and seems very confused._

**Octoroo**: And, how do you feel?

**Jayden**: What? I... I... I feel...

_**In the Shiba House**_

**Antonio**: I tell you, we were fighting the Moogers but suddenly I heard Jayden scream and run to the place, where the scream came from. But Jayden was nowhere to be found.

**Ji**: What could have happened to him? I also can't find a signal from his Samuraizer.

**Antonio**: I think he got captured or something, but I don't know what the Nighloks are up to.

**Ji**: Whatever it shall be, it can't be good. We must be prepared for the worst.

_Mike and Kevin come into the room badly hurt from the attack of Copytron._

**Antonio**: Guys, what happened to you? Seems, like this day can't get any worse.

**Mike**: In fact it was you, who attacked us.

**Antonio**: What?

**Kevin**: Mike wanted to say, that the Nighlock we fought has a shape shifting ability. He attacked us in several forms. One was yours, Antonio. He also smashed us as my doppelganger.

**Ji**: This sounds like a problem. But at the moment Jayden's disappearance is our greatest problem.

**Mike**: Wait a minute. What did you say? Jayden's gone?

**Kevin**: I don't think, that they mean it like this, Mike.

**Antonio**: We were in a fight against the Moogers, suddenly I heard Jayden scream and from this moment, I have not seen him.

**Ji**: We must assume that the Nighloks brought him to the Netherworld.

**Mike**: We have to rescue him immediately.

**Kevin**: This won't be easy, especially because Emily and Mia are still on their trip to the Tengen Gate to ask the guardian about the sealing symbol power.

**Antonio**: But we can't wait anymore. Perhaps Jayden needs us right now.

**Kevin**: Yeah, I know, you're right. But how can we get down there?

**Ji**: There is an ancient portal between the world of the humans and the Netherworld. But only righteous warriors can pass it. Master Xandred tried to destroy it, but the magic of this place is to powerful.

**Mike**: Then why do we still stand here and wait? Let's go!

**Ji**: Be carefully Mike, the Netherworld is not the place to enforce a fight against the Nighloks, especially Master Xandred. His power is much bigger down there.

**Kevin**: But there is no other way. To save Jayden, we swore to give our lives. We must rescue him before it is to late.

**Antonio**: You are right. We must go, there is no other chance.

**Ji**: After you passed the gate, there will be no way turning back. Hide yourself from the darkness of this place.

**Kevin**: We will return, Sensei.

**Mike**: And we shall bring Jayden with us.

**Antonio**: We can't wait any longer. Ji, where is this portal you spoke of?

**Ji**: It is hidden in the woods near the city. Go there, the ones who search it honestly will find it.

**Kevin**: Then let's go!

_Antonio, Kevin and Mike run out of the Shiba House._

**Ji**: Good luck, Rangers. May the power protect you!


	5. Jayden's rescue

_**In the woods**_

**Antonio**: Guys, we must be near the portal. I can sense the dark aura of the Netherworld.

**Mike**: What would we do, if we can't find Jayden? Perhaps he isn't still alive when we find him.

**Kevin**: Don't even think about it. We must find him or all will be lost. He's worlds only hope.

_They all start searching the scene for the entrance to the Netherworld._

**Antonio**: Over here, I think I found it. This must be the portal Ji spoke of.

**Mike**: It does not look such impressive to me. But let's go and be cautious it also could be a trap.

**Kevin**: We better morph, I have a bad feeling.

**Antonio**: Ok, let's do it guys: Go, Go Samurai!

_All three morph into their samurai form and enter the cave they found_.

**Mike**: Hm, we need some light. It is very dark down here.

**Antonio**: I will handle this. Symbol power!

_Antonio draws a symbol in the air and a little floating light appears before his Samuraizer._

**Kevin**: Look, there is only one way we can go.

**Mike**: Then what are we still waiting for?

_Suddenly a soft weeping can be heard and a voice which seems to be Jayden's._

**Antonio**: Did you hear that? I thought I heard someone crying.

**Kevin**: It came right from over there.

**Jayden**: Pl...please he...help!

_The Rangers see Jayden chained to a rock near the floating Sanzu River, badly hurt and his clothes ripped apart. They start to run in his direction._

**Antonio**: Something is not right here. No guards, no Nighlock, not even a Mooger.

**Mike**: Maybe they have what they wanted and the Nighlock ripped Jayden off his sealing symbol power.

**Jayden**: No...no...wait...,it is...

_Suddenly Octoroo appears out of nowhere._

**Octoroo**: ...a trap. And you pathetic Rangers were falling right into it.

**Kevin**: Oh no!

**Octoroo**: Moogers attack! Bring them down, show them who the new one in the ring is.

_A lot of Moogers grow out of the ground and start to attack the three morphed Rangers._

**Octoroo:** It looks like your friend costs you your life.

**Mike**: We will fight until we freed him.

**Antonio**: Mike, wait! We should make a plan. I think it would be best, if you and Kevin fight the Moogers and I try to get near Jayden.

**Kevin**: It's worth to try!

**Octoroo**: See you later Rangers! I have got things to do. Master Xandred needs his medicine.

_Octoroo suddenly disappears. The Moogers go on with their attack. Mike and Kevin fight them but must realize soon that they won't stand a chance. The Nighloks are to strong in the Netherworld. Antonio tries to reach Jayden and kicks several Moogers out of his way._

**Jayden**: Antonio...it's good to see ... you.

**Antonio**: Jayden, what have they done to you?

**Jayden**: No time to tell. We must leave this place soon. The Nighloks are getting stronger each moment we rest here.

**Antonio**: But how could we do that? The way back is blocked.

**Jayden**: Ji taught me a symbol which we can use to get out of here. It will transport us right in front of the portal. But I don't have enough power left to use it.

**Antonio**: Maybe we can combine our powers.

**Jayden**: It may work.

**Antonio**: Mike, Kevin, we must retreat. The Moogers majority is to great to battle them all. Come over here. We have to combine our powers with Jayden's.

_Mike and Kevin battle their way to Antonio and Jayden and take out their Samuraizers._

**All**: Symbol Power!

_Suddenly all of them are covered in a dark cloud and they disappear from the scene._

**Octoroo** (_who has been watching the whole fight from the ship_): Yeah rangers, right into our trap! Hahaha!


	6. Recovery

_**Back at the Shiba House**_

The rangers are teleported to the woods and head back to the Shiba House. Mike and Kevin take Jayden in because of his weakness.

**Ji**: Thank Heaven, you did it.

**Mike**: Yeah, we got nearly beat up.

**Kevin**: We must focus now on more important things, Mike.

**Jayden**: I don't know but I think the Nighloks are up to something big. They might plan their attack on our world. We must be prepared.

**Antonio**: First of all, you must recover, Jay. We won't stand a fight, if you are not fit.

**Ji:** Yes, I agree with Antonio. The Netherworld could have weakened your more, than we might see.

**Jayden**: It's okay, with some sleep I might recover in a few hours.

**Mike**: Did Emily and Mia turn already back from the Tengen Gate? I wonder why they're not back yet.

**Kevin**: All we can do is wait and hope that the Nighloks won't attack soon.

**Mike**: If I was one of them, I would start the invasion right now, while the enemy is weakened.

**Jayden**: Lucky thing, that you are no Nighlock, or are you? (_Jayden smirks_.) Maybe you are Copytron and try to fool us.

**Antonio**: I don't think that the Nighlock would like to choose the stupid one of us.

**Mike**: Hey, what...

**Kevin**: Jayden's right. We must be cautious. As long as the shape shifter is out there, we must expect the worst. And we even have to inform Mia and Emily, perhaps they are already in trouble.

**Antonio**: They would have contacted us.

**Jayden**: Mike a Nighlok? Think of it, if I was him, I would pick the strongest one, Antonio, or me, the leader.

**Mike**: Maybe Ji is the Nighlok and we did not see it all the time. Or think of Mia. She is the bad cooking Nighlock, which one tries to poison his targets with bad food.

_They all start to laugh. Suddenly the gap sensor is heard._

**All**: Oh no!

**Mike**: As I said ... while the enemy is weakened.

**Antonio**: Oh, shut up, Mike, you little Nighlok-Twerp!

**Ji**: Hurry rangers, there is a Giant Mooger attack downtown. It looks like the Netherworld has thrown all his forces right in the battle. I will contact Mia and Emily. Jayden, you must rest and recover.

**Jayden**: But Ji ...

**Antonio**: Ji's right Jayden. It could weaken us more if you get lost.

**Kevin**: Without Jayden we couldn't even form the Megazord. How will we be able to face the Nighloks?

**Jayden**: Yeah, that's right. I feel much better now. The little Smalltalk has been sufficient to get my powers back.

**Ji**: Then hurry, but be cautious.

_Jayden seems to smirk happily._

**Antonio**: Yes, we must be prepared, guys. This could be our last battle.

**Mike**: And think of this chameleon-guy, he can be anywhere.

**Jayden**: Yeah, that's right.

_Jayden's smirk becomes evilly but the others do not recognize it, because they morph while heading out of the house._


	7. The Nighlok's attack

_**Downtown**_

**Jayden**: Guys, hurry up. We must take it to a Zord fight.

**Kevin**: But as long as Emily and Mia are not back we're not able to form the Megazord.

**Mike**: Yeah that's right. But we can't wait any longer, look, it seems like the whole city is already on fire.

**Antonio**: Mike's right. We must do it now. We shall use the Tigerzord too. And I can pilot the Clawzord as well.

**Jayden**: Okay, then let's do it!

_All call their Zords._

**Jayden**: Lion Folding Zord!

**Kevin:** Dragon Folding Zord!

**Mike**: Bear Folding Zord!

**Antonio**: Octozord, Clawzord!

**Jayden**: Remember, one of these Moogers could be the Nighlok. Be carefully. We won't have the power to battle him as well. I think he's a strong one, perhaps to strong for us.

_Jayden smirks under his helmet, but the other can't see it._

**Kevin**: Let's go!

_All jump into their Zords and start battling the Giant Moogers. Suddenly Copytrons voice can be heard._

**Copytron (**_**voice**_**)**: You don't think, that you can beat me, don't you. Master Xandred will soon rule the world. After your fall, Rangers, earth shall be ours to rule and you will be ours slaves. So lay down your arms and stop fighting. You even don't have a chance.

**Jayden**: Don't listen to him, guys. He will only intimidate us.

_Jayden smirks again._

**Kevin**: Yeah, that's right. But how can we fight him, unless he reveals himself.

**Jayden**: I think he will do soon enough. The only think we can do is to wait, what will happen.

**Mike**: And meanwhile battle those Moogers. *He attacks several Moogers with his Zord*

**Antonio**: I don't know, but I get the feeling, that they're getting more and more. It seems like two come in for one we destroy.

_After his attack Mike is surrounded by a horde of Moogers, which attack his Zord with their weapons._

**Mike**: Aarrgghhh ... seems like I could need some help over here.

**Kevin**: Wait Mike, I'm right on your side.

**Jayden**: Seems like I have enough to do with the Moogers for myself.

**Copytron (**_**voice**_**)**: So if you don't want to hear, you shall feel it. May I suggest you a deal? If you win, we would stop the attack. Find me and you shall be victorious. If you don't, we will destroy you!

**Antonio**: What? We don't make deals with you, Nighlok!

**Copytron (**_**voice**_**)**: But you don't have a choice. You're nearly outnumbered and you even don't have a hint which one of this Moogers is me. Am I this one?

_A Moogers attacks Jayden's Lion Zord badly. The Zord falls to the ground. _

**Copytron (**_**voice**_**)**: Or am I another one?

_Another Mooger attacks Mike's Zord. It also seems to hors de combat._

**Copytron (**_**voice**_**)**: Or perhaps this one?

_Same situation with Kevin's and Antonio's Zords. The rangers seem to be defeated._

**Copytron (**_**voice**_**)**: You see, you have no chance against me. I'm the one you can't defeat. Surrender now or I will destroy you and every single nerve of you! Muhahaha!

_Suddenly Laser beams can be seen which free the Zords from the Moogers siege._

**Jayden**: What? What's this?

**Mike**: Yeah, don't you see. The girls are back!

**Antonio**: Time to take the fight to a new level!

**Kevin**: Let's go Megazord!

**Jayden**: Zords, combine!

_After Emily and Mia arrive with there Zords on the scene, all Zords form the Megazord. Jayden smirks again this time even more evilly and begins to snicker quietly._

**Mike**: Thank God, you came right in time.

**Emily**: Sorry guys, for the delay.

**Mia**: Now we gonna rock this place!

**Copytron (**_**voice**_**)**: So your little pets are going bigger? Pathetic! You even don't have a chance against me...against us! Right? Isn't it so, pal?

**Jayden**: I think he's right, guys!

**Antonio**: What?

**Jayden**: I guess, I know who Copytron really is. And we won't be able to destroy him...you won't be...!

_Now Jayden's laughter becomes louder. _


	8. Secrets revealed

_**In the Megazord**_

**Antonio**: Jayden, what's up with you?

**Jayden**: Can't you figure it out yourself?

**Mike**: Wait a minute? You say, that you know who this Copytron is, right?

**Jayden**: Yeah?

**Mike**: And why don't you tell us? Perhaps this is our chance to win the battle at last.

**Jayden**: Never, can't you see it yourself? It was obvious the whole time. Didn't it made you doubtfully that you could have freed me from the Netherworld that easy?

**Kevin**: Oh no!

**Antonio**: No, it can't be!

_They back away._

**Jayden**: Oh yes, it will be!

_Jayden begins to laugh out evilly as he taunts at the rangers._

**Jayden**: You fools, your hours are over, Power Rangers. No it is time to finish you once and for all! Hahahahaa!

_Jayden turns into Copytron and starts attacking the rangers in the cockpit of the Megazord_.

**Antonio**: You monster!

**Kevin**: What have you done to Jayden, where is he?

**Copytron**: You will see him soon enough.

**Mike**: But wow were you able to use Jayden's symbol power in the Netherworld to bring us out?

**Antonio**: ... and the Lion Zord?

**Copytron**: It wasn't the symbol power. It was one of Octoroo's magical tricks. Only a Nighlok can bring you out of the Netherworld, didn't you know that? Muhahaha! But enough of this! Your question will be answered soon, just in another way, than you think. And now it's time to meet your doom!

_Copytron attacks each of the rangers several times. Because they were not ready for an attack from the inside, they can't stand a chance against the Nighlock. He slashes them all over with his sword, which looks very similar to the Samurais ones._

**Copytron**: I didn't think it would be that easy to fool you. But now your end is near!

_He attacks them again and again until the rangers have no powers left. Once they're powerless Copytron uses the moment and forces the hurt rangers out of the Megazord. Mike, Kevin, Antonio, Mia and Emily fall from the cockpit and land demorphed on the ground._

**Copytron**: Hahaha, you pathetic weaklings. But this was only the first part of our plan. Now to phase two: The destruction of the Megazord! Mwuhaaahaaa!

**Mike**: No, stop! Someone help, please.

_Out of the distance a person had followed the whole fight._


	9. Evil's Soldier

_**At the fighting scene**_

_The foreign person seems to have followed the whole fight with pleasure. He chuckles and cackles about the defeat of the Rangers._

**Foreign person**: The master's plan works. Soon the Sanzu River will flood the earth and evils reign shall rise! But now I must introduce myself to the Power Rangers.

_He approaches the fallen rangers while laughing evilly._

**Antonio:** Hmm...what's this supposed to be. Guys look!

**Kevin**: Can't be! Is this another evil trick of this Nighloks or is Copytron fooling us once again?

**Mike**: Jayden?

**Foreign Person**: Hahahaa! You pathetic Power Rangers! You have lost! We are the victors now. But now, may I introduce myself? I'm the one who was selected to be your death! I'm Evil's Soldier! Mwuuhaahaaa!

_The foreign person reveals to be Jayden, in fact it seems so at least. _

**Mike**: Can this day get any weirder?

**Kevin**: Jayden, look, it's us. We are your friends!

**Jayden**: Stop begging, I have a mission to fulfill. Master Xandred will be pleased, if you're destroyed for ever. (He laughs evilly.) But enough talking! Let's go to the end! Go, Go Samurai! Haaa!

_Jayden morphes into his Ranger form and sends a fire wave in direction of the rangers._

**All** (_thrown back_): Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

**Antonio**: It must be another one of this Copy-Nighloks, ...

**Kevin**: ...Jayden won't attack us!

**Jayden**: But I will!

_He beets them with his Fire Smasher._

**Mike**: You damned Nighlock, we will find the right Jayden and then you will shudder from our revenge!

**Copytron** (_from inside the Megazord_): Enough playing around! We have a job to do. The Megazord won't destroy himself!

**Jayden**: It's your lucky day rangers, but when we meet again you shall feel the wrath of an evil Ranger! (He cackles evilly.) Master, I could need some help over here!

_Octoroo and Master Xandred had watched the whole fight from the ship._

**Master Xandred**: Yes, he's doing it. He will be...no, he is now evil's soldier against goodness. And now you little twerp, use your dark magic and make him giant!

**Octoroo**: Ohoh...I always had been waiting for this moment and now it's finally here. How shall I say? Hm, let's take it classic: Dark magic, make our evil Ranger grow!

_Octoroo casts the spell and soon Jayden begins to grow giant._

**Jayden**: Mwuhhaaahaaahaaa, mwuhaaahaahaaa! This will be the end of the Power Rangers!

_Jayden takes his sword and begins to smash the Megazord all over._

**Jayden**: Hay pal, come out! I could need some help from you!

**Copytron** (_also giant_): Hm, I can't decide which color I should wear to the party? It's a historical moment and I would like to look good!

**Jayden**: I think green will do best!

**Copytron**: You're right! Green is also a very crucial colour in this setting. Looks like history is repeating itself! Hahahaaa!

_While he laughs evilly, he turns himself into the Green Samurai Ranger and looks now like Mike while morphed._

**Jayden**: Let's do our work!

**Green Ranger (Copytron)**: Would be my pleasure!

_Both surround the Megazord and strike it with their Spinswords until it is nearly destroyed._

**Jayden**: Spinsword, fire smasher attack!

**Green Ranger (Copytron)**: Spinsword, forest vortex!

**Jayden**: Spinsword, lightning fury, Ha!

_The Megazord begins to tumble and fall._

**Jayden**: Hehehe! And now the final wave!

**Green Ranger (Copytron)**: Yes, let's combine our powers!

_Jayden and the green Samurai Ranger (Copytron) cross their swords and shoot a large energy beam at the Megazord._ _It collapses on the ground and explodes in several pieces. _

**Jayden** (_laughs evilly_): Yes, it's done! This is the end of the Power Rangers!

**Green Ranger (Copytron)**: Mwuhaaahaaahaaa! Run humans, no one can stop us now!

_The giant Jayden goes to the hiding place of his former friends and taunts._

**Jayden**: And now, what are you going to do, without your precious little scrap. I am the new Jayden, don't you like my style?

_Jayden demorphs and shows off that he's the real Jayden. Suddenly he lifts one of his giant feet and tries to stomp on his former friends. The Rangers dodge his giant boots._

**Mike**: Ahhhh...Jayden, why are you doing this?

**Jayden**: Mwuhhaaahaahaaa...because I can!

_He goes on trampling around but doesn't hit the rangers. Suddenly Copytron calls him._

**Green Ranger (Copytron)** (while transforming into Mikes human form and smirking evilly): It's time now, the rangers are defeated and won't be a problem anymore. Let's go! The master is already waiting! Till we meet again Power Rangers...

**Jayden**: Samurai Rangers, victory is ours!

**Mike (Copytron)**: Rangers together, Samurai destroyed forever!

_Both begin to laugh evilly while they go through the mist of destruction back to the Netherworld. _

_On a nearby building a mysterious figure can be seen which is clouded in the dust ..._


	10. After the battle

_**In the Netherworld**_

_Jayden and Copytron, in his real form, enter the Nighlok ship and bow before Master Xandred._

**Master Xandred**: Finally you did it. The Rangers are defeated and won't be a problem anymore.

**Octoroo**: Yes, now the Sanzu River will rise and soon flood the earth.

**Master Xandred: **Now come, my evil soldier, you shall be the new commander of the Nighlok troops.

**Jayden**: I'm only here to serve the Nighloks, Master. It was my pleasure to defeat these laughable humans for you.

**Copytron**: After the destruction of the Megazord, the city won't be safe against our attacks. Now we can smash the Rangers like bugs.

**Octoroo**: Ohoh, don't be so sure. The Rangers are almost dangerous to us. Their Symbol Power is powerful, even without the Red Rangers one.

**Jayden**: I still have enough power to destroy them once and for all. But Octoroo is right; the Samurai Rangers are not the only ones protecting earth. As I heard, there are several teams of Rangers and each one of them can be interference to our plan.

**Master Xandred**: I think these ones won't be a problem. With the combined power of our evil soldier and Copytron no one will stand in our way!

**Copytron**: Yeah, we can fool them like we did with the Samurais.

**Jayden**: No, they will be warned by my "little friends".

**Master Xandred**: What do you suppose?

**Jayden**: We must destroy the whole Morphing Grid and every Ranger's power in it.

**Master Xandred**: But it could least long. I want to start an attack right now, while the Samurai Rangers are weakened. If we wait too long, they shall recover and bring up new forces.

**Octoroo**: A premature attack would mean the failure of our great plan. If we cause other Rangers to show up, it might be a problem.

**Master Xandred**: Silence! I'm the Master here and I waited almost too long to see this day coming. I will prepare the last attack on earth right now.

_Master Xandred leaves the room._

**Octoroo**: Oohooh, he will ruin the Nighlock's victory.

**Jayden**: Yes, perhaps we must stop him.

**Copytron**: But how are you going to stop the Master? None of us has enough power to battle him.

**Octoroo**: Not enough to battle him …

**Jayden**: … but to seal him away … and this time … forever.

**Copytron**: Wait, you're going to betray him?

**Octoroo**: If it is the only way to save the Nighloks, then we have to pay the price.

**Jayden**: After Xandred is gone, we will be able destroy the Morphing Grid…

_**In the Shiba House**_

_The Rangers lay badly hurt on their beds while Ji is looking for their sore._

**Antonio**: Ahhrghh, it hurts…

**Mike**: I can't believe it…why was Jayden doing it?

**Kevin**: He must be under a spell or something.

**Antonio**: But how can we change him back. He even did not recognized us as his friends.

**Ji**: You better rest here and try to stop thinking about it until you've recovered.

**Mia**: Ji, the Megazord…didn't you see what has happened? There is no chance left for us to battle the Nighloks.

**Ji**: Rangers, there is light in the darkest hour. I know that the loss of Jayden is the most terrible thing that happened to us. But we can't give up hope.

**Antonio**: But without the Sealing Power we won't stand a chance against Master Xandred, especially since Jayden changed sides.

**Ji**: I will contact some old friends which may help us in the case of an attack. You stay here until I'll come back.

_Ji leaves the room._

**Mike**: Did you see the sorrow in his face. He even doesn't trust his own words.

**Kevin**: Yeah, but he's right! We can't give it up. It was Jayden's wish that the world can live once without the Nighloks.

**Antonio**: Seems that his aims may have changed.

**Emily**: We can't fight him, guys.

**Mike**: But we must. If the real Jayden is something inside, he would it, too.

**Kevin**: Mike's right, we must save Jayden from himself. Perhaps there will be a way to change him back, but as long as we won't find it, we must battle the one we like.

**Emily**: No, I can't…I can't battle Jayden, he was our friend…he still is…!

**Antonio**: Emily, we have to face the truth. Jayden has changed and we even don't know what has happened to him. The Nighloks have won this battle but we can't let them win the whole war.

**Kevin**: I think we should sleep now. Perhaps tomorrow the future won't be as dark to us.

**Mia**: Yeah, but we must be prepared. The Nighloks won't wait anymore, now that our Megazord is out of the way and they have Jayden on their side.

**Mik**e: Let's see what will happen…

_As Mike says these last words the gap sensor is heard._

**All**: Oh no…


	11. Xandred's last stand

_**Downtown**_

_The Rangers arrive weakened at the scene. Everywhere come Moogers out of gaps. Nighlok monster seem to attack the entire city. On a hill Master Xandred could be seen, commanding his troops._

**Master Xandred**: So you've finally shown up, Rangers? Let me introduce you to your doom! All the years I waited for this moment of reckoning and now it's finally there! Hahaha! Be prepared to be destroyed, the Nighloks are spread over the whole city and soon the Sanzu River will flood the earth.

**Kevin**: We won't give in! Even if you took Jayden from us, we will fight you and your troops till the end.

**Mike**: Yeah, no matter what you do to us, there will always be humans, heroes like us, which will stand in your way.

**Master Xandred**: Nice words for someone who even has no power left to battle a single Mooger! Let's see how you will do! Moogers attack and bring them down forever!

**Antonio**: Guys, this could be our last battle together. Perhaps some of us won't survive this fight. But you have to be sure, if we die, it's for the right purpose. Others will see our sacrifice and may come into battle against this wicked reign.

**Mia**: Yeah, we fight for the right to live in freedom.

**Jayden**: Then, let's do it! Go, go Samurai! Ha!

_Jayden has appeared behind the Rangers at the scene. By his side stand Copytron and Octoroo. After the other Rangers heard him, they all morph and surprised turn back._

**Jayden**: Hahaha, sorry, guys! Just a habit!

**Antonio**: Oh no, not you two.

**Emily** (_to the other Rangers_): No, no… I can't… I can't fight him. Even he's our enemy now.

**Jayden**: What's the matter, hm, blondie? You don't want to hurt your little buddy? Don't you? Mwuhaha. Some champions!

**Octoroo**: Rangers, the time has come to face your end. Soon mankind will fall and the reign of the Nighloks shall rise!

**Copytron**: And you little goody-shoed Rangers won't be able to stop it anymore!

**Master Xandred**: Hahaha! Now you will be the prisoners! Kneel before me or your life will end here.

**Antonio**: Never, we will never bow before you, you ugly monster!

**Master Xandred**: Then you'll let me no other choice. Come, my evil soldier. Destroy them for me. Make the Nighloks proud!

**Jayden**: Yes master, we will attack!

_Jayden and Copytron raise their swords and run into battle. They run straight to the Rangers but instead of attacking them, they run through their lines, right in Master Xandred's direction._

**Master Xandred**: What? What is this supposed to mean?

**Mike**: Hm?

_The Rangers seem confused and don't know what to do._

**Octoroo**: Your reign ends here, Xandred. You have mistaken too much times.

_Octoroo sends a large energy beam right at Master Xandred while Jayden and Copytron reach him and start to combat him with their swords._

**Master Xandred**: Octoroo, you little….! You will pay for this! Arrrgghhh!

**Kevin**: Did you see it? Jayden is attacking Master Xandred.

**Mike**: Yes, he played the whole time the evil guy and now he uses the advantage to bring him to his end, yeah that's the Jayden we know!

**Antonio**: Then what are we still waiting for; let's help him defeat the Nighloks!

_They run into battle and try to bring Master Xandred down. Each of them, together with Jayden and Copytron, attack him several times. Even Master Xandred can't stand a chance against such a superior strength. _

**Octoroo**: Now, Red Ranger, it's time!

**Jayden**: Yes, I understand. Symbol Power!

_Jayden draws a complicated symbol in the air and focuses his power. The other Rangers see what he's doing and reinforce him with their own Symbol Power._

**Jayden**: Your time ends here, Xandred! It was my destiny to seal you away once and for all, and this will happen now!

**Master Xandred**: Nooo, you betrayed me … I will come back…

_Jayden unleashes the Symbol Power at Master Xandred. A great portal opens behind the Nighlok and absorbs everything in front of him. Octoroo uses his dark magic to take a lost shot on Xandred and the formerly master is finally drawn back in his infinite prison. Xandreds growl can be heard out of the opening but it becomes lower while the portal's closing. _

**Mike**: Yeah! You did it, Jay! Rangers together ...

_The Rangers start to cheer in triumph while they demorph. Mike goes right up to Jayden and tries to highfive him but Jayden turns away, Mike seems to be very suprised._

**Mike**: Jayden? What … ?

_Jayden demoprhs too, and he and Copytron go up to Octoroo and face the Rangers one more time. _

**Jayden**: Face the truth Rangers, this time was our last battle together. The next time we see, we will be enemies once again.

_Jayden blinks in direction of the Rangers and smirks equivocally. Mike, Kevin and Antonio see it and smile wickedly at each other._

**Copytron**: Can't wait for this moment to come! Hehehe!

_The three Nighloks disappear in a black cloud._


	12. Future plans I

_**In the Netherworld**_

**Jayden**: So Master Xandred is finally gone.

**Copytron**: And what's next?

**Jayden**: We've to reinforce our lines. A battle against all the Power Rangers won't be easy to win.

**Octoroo**: Oohoh, what's your plan? I guess you've already something crucial in your mind.

**Jayden**: Yes I do! We must weaken the Rangers before we can fight them. With their combined powers there won't be many chances for us to beat them.

**Copytron**: But how are we going to do this?

**Jayden**: We have to find a way to travel back in time. Only in their own time the Ranger teams can be beaten. And I'm looking forward to find several special things on the journey, I'm searching for.

**Copytron**: Time traveling? Is there a Nighlok who has this ability? I don't know one.

**Octoroo**: I don't know one either … but wait a moment, there was this person … once … long before the Samurais have returned …

**Jayden**: Who?

**Octoroo**: I remember a wizard, an evil person, who helped once in the battle against the Power Rangers. He'd the ability to travel the time and send others in distant periods.

**Copytron**: Who is this guy if he's not a Nighloks at all?

**Octoroo:** No, he isn't one of us, that' right. But I guess he will help us in the battle against the Rangers because of his evilness. The Wizard of Deception is a dark creature, even we must be careful.

**Copytron**: If he's not a Nighlok how could we trust him?

**Jayden**: Hmmhm, the Wizard of Deception. Ji told me once of him. He battled one of the first groups of Rangers and brought them almost to face their end. And in fact, Cops, I'm neither Nighlok nor any other kind of monster you know, but I defeated the Samurai Rangers nevertheless. Isn't he the one who can also create doubles from someone using personal things like a handful of hair?

**Copytron**: Hey, it's my specialty to copy people. Do you plan to get rid of me also?

**Jayden**: No, Cops … no … calm down, I never thought of something like this. Such destruction like the one we caused bends together forever. Hehehe …

**Copytron**: I hope so, but I also keep an eye on this guy. At least I don't like him.

**Octoroo**: You haven't to be friends, if he only contributes to our plan. But tell me Jayden, what is your plan all about? Which items do you wish to get?

**Jayden**: It's not the time to discuss this right now. We have to take it one after the other. First we must search this wizard and make him help us in the fight against the Samurais. Then Copytron and me will travel back in time to set some things right that have to go a different way.

**Copytron**: Haha … if we have the power to control time, no one will ever stop us.

**Octoroo**: Ohooh, this has also been tried in the fight against the Rangers, but it failed every time. Even the strongest villains were not able to use this ability against the power of goodness.

**Jayden:** Octoroo's right, we have to reinforce our powers as well. I already have some people in mind witch will help the Nighloks in the ultimate Ranger War.

_Jayden begins to laugh evilly._

**Jayden**: But it'll my part of the journey to find them and bring them to the side of evil. But first of all, Octoroo, go and bring me this wizard you spoke of. He's the key in our plot against my former friends.

**Octoroo**: I'm right on the way, Maste…, oohooh.

_Octoroo leaves the room in direction of his study._

**Copytron**: Did you hear him … he almost called you master, such a stupid octopus.

**Jayden**: Enough of this, we've to focus on our plan. After this wizard reveals the power of time travelling to us, we have to be prepared, there is not much time left.

**Copytron**: But think of it, with his powers we'll have plenty of time.

**Jayden**: Silence! Sometimes I get the feeling …

**Copytron**: What?

**Jayden**: … let's say it this way: If you weren't such a good fighter after all, I would have got rid of you a several times. But as you have the powerful ability to fool everyone; your strength will be useful to my plan … our plan … of course.

**Copytron**: Aha, I understand …

**Jayden**: Now back to it. With the wizards help I will search the ones I spoke of and you, pal, will get me an ancient item. With its help the world will shiver before our might.

**Copytron**: You tell me what item this should be?

**Jayden**: The Corona Aurora!

**Copytron**: A simple crown?

**Jayden**: Yeah, but it's not just a stupid golden crown. The Corona Aurora grants the one who bears her one wish.

**Copytron**: Hmhm, and what are we going to wish? The Sanzu River flooding the earth?

**Jayden**: Wait, it's not the time to think it over right now. We first have to get the job done.

**Copytron**: And where do I get this precious artifact?

**Jayden**: You have to go back to the year of 2007, San Angeles, these are time and place the Overdrive Rangers battled their villains for the Corona Aurora. I guess it will be easy for you to get it. Just fool them like you did with the Samurais.

**Copytron**: You can count on me; the crown will soon be ours. I'll go now and search for some information on the Overdrive Rangers.

**Jayden**: Perfect … now go.

_Copytron leaves the room._ _After he's gone, Jayden begins to cackle evilly and soon breaks out in a diabolical laughter._

**Jayden**: After the Corona Aurora is in my hands, there will be nothing to stop me!


	13. Future plans II

_**In the Shiba House**_

_The Rangers sit in the living room and discuss their situation. Emily seems to be mentally absent._

**Ji**: This should have been our greatest day but it isn't. In fact it can't get any worse. We lost Jayden … I can't understand how this could have happened.

**Antonio**: Ji, it was not your fault. The magic that took over Jayden's body is strong.

**Kevin**: If it is a spell, cast on him, then there shall be hope for us to break it. But I don't think so.

**Mike**: What do you mean?

**Kevin**: Haven't you seen the look in Jayden's eyes? Mia, tell them, you saw it too.

**Mia**: Yes … it was terrible … it was Jayden, but he looked so different to me.

**Mike**: Perhaps it is a Nighlok trick after all, I won't accept, that this creature … this monster … is the Jayden we know.

**Kevin**: Yeah, you're right Mike. But I think we have to face the truth that the Jayden we once knew is gone forever … and this … monster … has taken his place.

**Antonio**: No, I will never think of Jayden like this. He still is my friend!

**Mia**: … our friend!

**Ji**: But I see no chance how we can bring him back.

**Mike**: But why did he help us against Master Xandred then? It doesn't make sense.

**Kevin**: I thought of it, too, but I can't find an answer.

**Mia**: All the time we tried to battle Master Xandred and seal him away. It is a silly coincident that he fell by the hand of one of his owns.

**Ji**: But there is no chance to rest for us. The defeat of Master Xandred is only a sign of something bigger to come. We have to contact other Power Ranger teams so they can help us in the fight against … hm … the Nighlok.

_All of a sudden Emily jumps of her seat._

**Emily **(_cries out)_: Stop it! The Nighlok … the Nighlok … why don't you say it right! The fight against Jayden! Our fight against him! Even Mia has accepted that he is one of Nighloks, now!

_Emily breaks out in tears._

**Mike**: Em, what's the matter with you?

_Ji rebukes Mike while the others try to soothe Emily. She, herself, tries to concentrate but fails several times. After some seconds she begins to speak in a cold and frightening way._

**Emily**: Jayden is our enemy now; we have to face this fact. We should call other Rangers so they will help us battle one of our own … or our destiny will be the same as Master Xandred's. Don't you see it? It must all be part of some kind of evil master plan.

**Ji**: Psst, Emily … you have to focus on …

**Emily**: I am focused. I've not seen so clear the last few days.

**Mike**: But this can't be your decision.

**Emily**: If Jayden wants a battle, he can have it, but we will give him one that he even does not suspect.

**Kevin**: Yeah, that's the girl I know!

**Mike**: Wait a minute, you mean that we have to destroy Jayden?

**Emily**: If there is no other way to save the earth … and him …, yes!

**Mia**: But our powers won't be enough …

**Emily**: That's why we must call all the Rangers together. It might be the last fight …

**Ji**: … the fight for the Morphing Grind, an ultimate Ranger War.

_All are quiet and think about the possibility of the Ranger teams fighting as suddenly Emily disturbs the silence._

**Emily**: What are we still waiting for? Jayden and his minions could attack soon.

**Mia**: Yeah, we must be prepared. Let's get things done! Another battle with him and Copytron will be our end.

**Ji**: Okay … Emily and Mia, you come with me, there is work to be done. You two can help me contact the other Ranger teams.

**Emily and Mia**: Yes, Sensei.

**Ji**: Antonio, Mike and Kevin, you should form a plan in case of an attack. There is still not the chance to form a Megazord for us, until our reinforcement arrives.

_Ji, Emily and Mia_ _leave the room, while Mike, Kevin and Antonio remain behind and look wickedly at each other. After a little time they begin to mock about Ji._

**Mike** _(in a grotesque version of Ji's voice)_: "… the fight for the Morphing Grid"!

**Antonio**: _(like Mike)_: "… the ultimate Ranger War"!

_The three begin to laugh._

**Antonio**: Yeah, there will be war. But it will be different than they may think.

**Mike**: This stupid old man won't even know what has happened.

**Kevin**: Pst, we have to be quiet, they could hear us. We still have our orders. Until we really do know what they're planning we must play on this charade.

**Mike** _(groans)_: But I had enough of this playing around. Why do we attack right know? Our enemies won't be prepared for an attack at the moment.

**Kevin**: No, Mike, it's not the time to fight right now. We have to follow the instructions.

**Mike**: But when the reinforcement …

_Mike is interrupted by Emily who comes suddenly in the room._

**Emily**: Guys, our plans are put into play. Ji is meditating; I guess he tries to contact the other senseis and Mia calls the remaining Rangers teams I found in the databases.

**Antonio**: Fine … we are forming a battle plan against our enemy.

_Mike smirks evilly._

**Mike**: Yeah, and soon it will be tested.

**Emily**: Let's hope it won't come this far. But we have to be prepared for all eventualities. Okay, I will not interfere any longer. Perhaps Mia needs some help contacting the others.

_Emily leaves the room again, the male Samurais smirk and snicker like the last time._


	14. The Wizard of Deception

_**In the Netherworld**_

_Octoroo is in his study and chants in a foreign language while he executes the dark ritual to summon the dark powers. Before his hands a little skull with glowing red eyes can be seen._

**Octoroo**: Ghost of darkness, hear my pray! I'm here to request the power to destroy the Rangers from you!

_From the outsight storm and thunder is heard; the wind rushes through Octoroo's room while he goes on with the ritual._

**Octoroo**: Send us the one who can help us in the battle against goodness, send us the evil mage who once nearly defeated them. Bring the Wizard of Deception back to live and provide him with your power and strength.

_Lightning crackles into the room and causes a little explosion. After the smoke is gone, a dark figure stands right there where the flash came down. The figure wears a black coat and has in fact no real face. Instead it wears a horrible skull mask enlightened with some sort of fireball from the inside._

**Dark figure**: You called?

**Octoroo**: Yes, mighty Wizard of Deception, I request you're help against the Power Rangers.

**Wizard of Deception**: Power Rangers? I lost against them the last time. The White Ranger defeated me with my own Wand of Illusion. It should be an honor for me to take my revenge against those pesky children and their mentor, Zordon!

**Octoroo**: Oohoh…but there is no Zordon left. Times have changed; the Power Rangers are Samurais now in the battle against the horde of Nighlok monster.

**Wizard of Deception**: Then tell me, why should I help you, if I can't get my reckoning?

**Octoroo**: The Morphing Grid is still the same. The destruction of the Samurai Rangers will weaken the Grid and in fact this Zordon you spoke of.

**Wizard of Deception**: I lost again this good mage twice. Last time he destroyed me with the help of those stupid Rangers. I will not fail this time; my powers are stronger than ever!

**Octoroo** _(while bowing to the dark wizard)_: Jayden will be pleased!

**Wizard of Deception**: And what is the deal all about? Should I only destroy these Samurai Rangers for you or have you planed something special.

**Octoroo**: Oohoh…I guess it's time that you will be introduced to our new commander, Jayden. In fact it may confuse you that he is not the one that you will expect. But let's have a look!

_Octoroo and the Wizard of Deception leave the room in search for Jayden and Copytron._

_Meanwhile in the main room of the ship:_

**Copytron**: Jay, I found out some very interesting facts about these Overdrive Rangers. Did you know that their leader, the Red Ranger, has been a robot till the team used the power of this Corona Aurora to turn him back human?

**Jayden**: Yes, I knew it. Ji told me the stories of the other Ranger teams since I was a little boy. I always loved the scene where Flurious got the crown for the first time and empowered him with endless strength, but the power of the crown betrayed him and finally the Rangers defeated him for good in an ultimate battle.

**Copytron**: It will be easy to fool those stupid Rangers. I even got a plan already.

**Jayden**: Yeah, I know that you are the right one for this mission. After we got the crown and we took our wish, nothing will stand in our way. But first of all Octoroo must have brought this wizard back and I think he's almost done with it close to the noise we heard.

**Copytron**: I still do not trust this guy…

**Jayden**: Be quiet, I think they're coming…

_As Jayden speaks his last words Octoroo, followed by the Wizard of Deception, enter the room._

**Jayden**: Ah Octoroo, my friend, I see you finally did it. _(He turns to the dark mage.) _It's good to have you here, mighty Wizard of Deception. I ordered you here because we need your special power in the battle against my little friends, the Samurai Rangers.

_Jayden chuckles evilly by the mention of his former allies._

**Wizard of Deception**: I know, this octopus did already tell me. But what's in it for me? I've no interest in the destruction of those Samurais.

**Octoroo**: Oohoh…as I told you …

**Wizard of Deception**: Silence! I want to hear it from this … human!

**Copytron**: Hey, how sayest thou with Jayden, our commander?

**Jayden**: Calm down, Cops, I will give the mage the answer he's looking for. After the defeat of the Samurai Rangers, I plan to destroy the entire Morphing Grid and every Ranger power in it. I think this will also please you in your battle against Zordon.

**Wizard of Deception**: How do you know Zordon?

**Jayden**: I heard of him and his team of Power Rangers several times. In my world the first Rangers are heroes. Their stories are told every child, for instance the one of the battle against you and your dark magic.

**Wizard of Deception**: Argh, history will not repeat itself! This time there will be no chance for those silly Power Rangers left. By destroying the Morphing Grid I will get my total revenge on Zordon and his Power Pukes.

**Octoroo**: Oohoh … did you even say "we"?

**Wizard of Deception**: Yes, I'm in it. The plan sounds good to me, but before I will bestow you with my powers, I would like to know the whole plot.

**Jayden**: It's rather simple. You will send Cops, my friend here, and me to different places in the past. We both will meet a part of the plan. After our return we'll have the aid we need against the Power Rangers.

**Wizard of Deception**: Than what are we still waiting for? I already waited too long to get my revenge on those Rangers. It shall be done right now.

**Jayden**: Yeah, Cops, are you ready? You know what to do?

**Copytron**: Trust in me, the crown will soon be ours ... But wait a minute, how do we get back here? We do not have the powers to bring us to this time period after the mage send us to the past.

**Wizard of Deception**: This is not your problem. You do your part of the plan as I'll do my part!

**Jayden**: Then, mighty Wizard of Deception, use your dark magic to send Copytron and me back, we've got to set some things right, hehehe!

_The Wizard of Deception begins to laugh while he swings his magic wand to cast the spell. The world around Jayden and Copytron starts to change. It seems like the walls are melting down and also the voices, the two just heard, are dying away. After some seconds Jayden and Copytron vanished into thin air. The Wizard of Deception and Octoroo are left alone in the sip on the Sanzu River._

**Wizard of Deception**: You did not tell me, that he's a human.

**Octoroo**: Oohoh, but I told you, that you will be surprised if you have seen him.

**Wizard of Deception**: Allying with humans is always a great danger. They are untrustworthy…I fell for one of them the last time. This damned Tommy nullified Rita's and Zedd's perfect plan to get rid of the Rangers once and for all.

**Octoroo**: But this time will be different…

**Wizard of Deception**: Then tell me, how you turned him against the other humans.

**Octoroo**: In fact I even had not so much to do as you may think. He already wore this dark and evil soul inside. I only had to bring forth to it with the help of some water from the Sanzu River we are floating on.

**Wizard of Deception**: With this stinking broth? Sounds interesting to me … but didn't you have considered it already that he might turn against you?

**Octoroo**: I do not fear in this case. What I awakened in him was the part I was searching for long enough. He's got to play a big role in this fight good against evil.

**Wizard of Deception**: I hope you'll be right. And now, tell me something about this magical river. I guess there are many secrets about it.

**Octoroo**: Oohoh, let's go to my study, I will show you all …

_Octoroo and the Wizard of Deception leave the main room of the ship which begun to swing more in the troubled water of the Sanzu River._


	15. Getting the crown

_**San Angeles, 2007**_

_Suddenly Copytron appears out of nowhere right at the scene._

**Copytron**: Hm, did it work? _(He gazes around.)_ Seems like this ugly wizard send me right to the final battle. Let's have a look at it … maybe the outcome of this fight will be unexpected … Hehehe!

_He hides behind a rock and eyes the battle between Flurious and the Red Sentinel Battlized Ranger. _

**Flurious**: What have you done?

**Mack**: Not enough!

_He punches Flurious._

**Sentinel Knight**: Mack, what are you doing?

**Mack**: Using all the power I have!

_He finally destroys Flurious consuming his last power reserves. The villain explodes and Mack falls down. The other Rangers do not realize it because of their fight against the Chillers. After the monsters are destroyed they cheer in triumph before seeing Mack on the ground._

**Rose**: Mack?

_They all run into Mack's direction and recognize that he's badly injured and unconscious. The Overdrive Rangers take him and bring him back to the Hartford Mansion._

_Mack is laid down on a stretcher in Mr. Hartfords laboratory. Andrew Hartford runs several scans on him and tries to reanimate his son. After a while he turns dispirited to the Rangers, standing around._

**Andrew Hartford**: I've done all I can … I've lost …

**Spencer** _(while detaching the electrodes from Mack's body)_: I'm so sorry, Sir.

**Ronny**: No, Mr. Hartford, you built him once, and you can build him again.

**Andrew Hartford**: Yes, but it wouldn't be Mack. Just something that looked like him.

_Suddenly the Sentinel Knight appears in bright light._

**Se****ntinel Knight**: You have saved the Corona Aurora, and I have returned to my true form. The universe will be forever in your debt. Why are you not celebrating?

**Dax**: We don't feel much like celebrating.

_Dax turns his head to the table and the Sentinel Knight sees Mack lying motionless on the table._

**Sentinel Knight**: Ahh! The valiant red great warrior has fallen in service to the Corona Aurora. The Corona Aurora – powerful enough to make mankind tremble at the mention of its name. Powerful enough to destroy all life, and also, capable of restoring it.

**Tyzonn**: You can bring Mack back to life?

**Andrew Hartford**: That's not possible. Mack was never alive. He's a machine.

**Sentinel Knight**: A machine? He fought with heart! Yet you're telling me he has none? You must be mistaken. Pick the boy up!

_After they prop Mack up, the Sentinel Knight puts the crown on Mack's head which is enlightened by the power of the crown. Mack wakes up_.

**Mack**: What're you guys looking at?

**Ronny**: You.

_She __starts crying__. _

**Ronny**: You're alive! _(She turns to the others.)_ It's Mack!

**Mack**: Yeah, I'm alive. I can feel my heart racing a mile a minute... Wait, I can feel my heart! … and I can still feel something else!

_Mack sets upright, takes down the crown and jumps from the table he was lying on._

**Will**: You tell us?

**Mack**: I can feel … hm … how should I say it right …

**Tyzonn**: What? Don't play along with us.

**Mack**: … that your time is over, Power Rangers!

_Mack starts to laugh evilly and shoots laser beams out of his eyes through the whole space._

**Mack**: Mwuhahaha! You idiotic Power Rangers fell for my powers once again. Now I even tricked two teams of Rangers!

**Will**: What?

**Dax**: Who are you? What ya talking of?

_Mack reveals himself as Copytron._

**Copytron**: You pitiful humans! I'm the mighty Copytron, one of the strongest Nighloks.

**Andrew Hartford**: Nighloks? You're none of Moltor's or Flurious' monsters?

**Copytron**: No time for further explanations, I got what I was looking for! My commander shall be pleased!

_Copytron runs in direction of the door._

**Ronny** _(screams in despair)_: Wait a minute, where is Mack? What have you done to him?

**Copytron** _(while turning back)_: Let's say I have no use for him anymore. Hahaha! I swapped places with him after he destroyed Flurious and you were cheering like children. … I guess you still find him on the battlefield, I laid him down behind a rock near the place you collected me, to your misfortune.

_Copytron snickers again, than shoots some more laser beams through the room and causes several damage to the computers with it. The Rangers try to hide from his attack while Copytron runs out of the room leaving the Overdrive Rangers, Mr. Hartford and Spencer puzzled behind._

**Copytron**: Hm … how do I leave this place? … This daft wizard said he'll fetch me back if the time's right. I wish it was already thus far.

_As Copytron speaks out the last sentence, the Corona Aurora starts to shine in a bright light. Copytron is surrounded by this brightness and suddenly, after the lights are gone, disappeared from the place where he just stood. _


	16. The destruction of the Shiba house

_**In the Shiba House, communication room**_

_Mia sits in front of a monitor which shows Cam Watanabe, the Green Ninja Storm Ranger._

**Mia:** Guys, we need your help! We are under attack of a predominance of Nighlok monster. Since they destroyed our Megazord there will be no chance for us to battle them.

**Cam:** But how has it gone this far?

**Mia:** There's no time for further information, now. We count on you.

**Cam:** We'll be right there, after I informed the other Ninjas. My father and Ji can contact Master Mao and the Jungle Fury team.

**Mia:** Yes, I'll go on speaking to the other Ranger teams. I think we could need every assistances we can get …

_Suddenly Mia is interrupted by a sound. She turns around just to see someone's standing right inside the dark behind her._

**Mia:** What …?

**Unknown Person:** The broadcast is over, now!

**Mia:** What you're doing here?

**Unknown Person:** Let's say we have other plans.

**Cam:** Mia … what's happening? … Mia … can you hear me …

_The person snickers while throwing a chair right into the monitor. The picture of Cam fades away._

_**Meanwhile in Ji's room**_

_Ji is sitting on the floor. In front of him two ghostly representations of Master Mao and Sensei Watanabe can be seen._

**Ji:** Yes, I know, we must call all the other teams together, Mao.

**Mao:** It will be the final battle after all, you told us.

**Kanoi:** May be, but something still isn't right with it.

**Ji:** I agree with you, Kanoi. I can feel it, the dark power is strong.

**Kanoi:** But there's also something different I can feel.

**Ji:** We mustn't give in hope and we also …

_Ji is disrupted in his meditation by fighting noise inside the house. As he looks up Master Mao and Sensei Watanabe vanish all of a sudden. Ji leaves the room following the sound he hears._

_**Back in the communication room**_

**Mia:** Mike! Why have you done it, have you gone crazy?

**Mike:** Oh, poor little girl, cry me a river! … We serve a different Master, now.

**Mia:** What? Why are …

**Mike **_(furious)_**:** It's not your business. After we blew the whole place up, there will be nothing left for you to hide. Our Master will find you and you will pay for it, what you did to him.

**Mia:** Master? What are you talking of?

**Mike:** … I must go now, … the others are waiting for me already, I think.

_He wants to leave the room._

**Mia:** Mike, stop!

_Mike turns back._

**Mike:** No, it has to go this way. There's no possibility how you can stop us. Let's bring this to an end! Go, Go Samurai!

_Mike transforms into his Ranger form and destroys the computer system around him with his Samurai sword. Mia cowers in the edge of the room after she dodged Mikes attack. She is weeping._

**Mia:** … No … stop … please, stop it …

_**In the living room of the house**_

_Ji comes hurried into the living room where he sees Antonio and Kevin already morphed. The Gold Ranger is looking at his Barracuda Blade and chuckling evilly._

**Ji:** Kevin, Antonio, what's going on?

**Antonio:** Hm, old man, can't you figure it out yourself?

**Kevin:** Yeah, otherwise you're supposed to be the clever one.

**Ji:** I can't understand … what …

**Antonio:** Silence! Now it's time for you to show off, what you got!

_The Gold and Blue Samurai Ranger attack Ji and battle him for a while. Ji holds on bravely but doesn't stand a chance against two attackers at the same time. After several minutes he seems exhausted and falls to the ground. Antonio takes his Barracuda Blade and holds it right to his throat._

**Antonio:** You're life ends here, old man!

**Kevin:** Teaching time is over!

_They both laugh wickedly and Antonio takes a swing to bring Ji's life to an end. Suddenly a wave of energy throws the two Rangers off their feet. Ji falls back unconscious._

**Emily:** Seismic Swing!

_Antonio and Kevin get up again and turn towards the Yellow Ranger._

**Kevin:** This was a fault, sweety!

**Antonio:** You can't stop us, our master is too powerful.

**Emily:** Yeah, maybe you're right, but I still can delay Jayden's takeover.

**Antonio:** Who told you something about Jayden? Hm?

**Kevin:** You don't even understand your place in any of this, do you?

_He and Antonio attack Emily, and they fight. Soon, Emily gets an opening. But she freezes, her Spinsword raised._

**Antonio**: What's the matter? You don't want to hurt your little buddies?

_He slashes Emily, and laughs. They fight again, and Kevin cuts her also._

**Emily**: Who are you? What have you done to our friends?

**Antonio** (_expansive)_: We're your friends! (_Cocks his head.)_ We're not your friends.

**Kevin**: We're the ones you can't kill.

_Emily growls and attacks. She slashes Antonio across the stomach._

**Emily** (_panting_): Everyone can die, one way or another.

_Kevin and Antonio laugh out loudly. Kevin attacks Emily from behind and Emily falls heavily. While she goes down Ji seems to have recovered but speaks still with an exhausted voice._

**Ji**: What the hell are you?

_Kevin and Antonio recognize him and start to circle Ji, and as they walk the two of them seem to become four, then six, then eight, pacing around him, holding their swords at him. Laughter can be heard from all over._

_Ji, kneeling in the center, looks around and all he can see are their faces, all of them laughing at him. He lashes out … and he's suddenly alone, sparring with empty air. Ji whirls, crouching, and limps aside, searching for Emily and Mia._

_**Outside of the Shiba House**_

_Mike, Kevin and Antonio stand in front of the Shiba house._

**Kevin: **Why did you have to stop us?

**Antonio:** Yeah, we could have brought this all to an end …

**Mike: **No! Their reinforcement is just on the way. If we still wait here, there's the possibility that we're giving us right into their hands.

**Antonio** (_furious_): But before we go, we should leave them a greeting behind.

**Kevin:** Yes, let's blow this whole place up.

**Mike:** We must hurry there is not much time left until the other Ranger team will arrive here.

_Antonio, Kevin and Mike use their Samurai Morphers and paint different symbols in the air. Then they shout together._

**All three:** Symbol Power! Ha!

_I giant blast strikes the Shiba house and it explodes in several pieces. After the smoke clears there are only wreckages left. _

_Antonio, Mike and Kevin are gone._


	17. Jayden's plan is revealed

_**Some days earlier**_

_Jayden finds himself on a building standing above the city. As he glances over the skyline, he remarks that the Wizard of Deception send him to the right place and time. He sees himself attacking the Megazord of the Samurai Rangers and destroying it with the help of Copytron, disguised as the Green Samurai Ranger._

**Jayden**: Pathetic, these Rangers are still no opponent for me. After Cops brought me the crown nothing will stop me from ruling the entire world.But now it's time for my little extemporization. I wonder if the Samurais will fall for my charade one more time. Let's see! Hehehe!

_Right at the moment the Megazord collapses on the ground and explodes. Jayden can see his giant self searching for the Samurai Rangers._

**Jayden**: Oh yes, I could watch this scene again and again and still get the feeling of me smashing all these little fools like bugs. But now it's time for me to go!

_He jumps from the top of the building and goes in the direction of the fallen Rangers. After he hid himself behind a wall, he hears the Rangers stunned voices._

**Emily**: No … no … this can't be happening … can't be … we're just dreaming, guys … just dreaming.

**Kevin**: I don't know if this is a dream or not, but if it is one, then it will be the worst nightmare I ever had.

**Antonio**: What are we going to do now?

**Mike**: Nothing! Can't you see it, we lost. We lost everything: The Megazord, even Jayden and with him, our hope.

**Mia**: I can't believe that he did this to us. It has to be some kind of trick. We must not be fooled from the Nighloks dark powers.

**Antonio**: I hope you'll be right, Mia. Perhaps it's all part of a greater plan …

**Mike**: And what plan should this be? … The master plan about the destruction of the Power Rangers?

_Jayden has followed the whole scene from behind the wall._

**Jayden** (_to himself_): This was my keyword! Now it's my turn!

_He uses his Symbol Power to cause a little explosion in the remains of the Megazord. The Samurai Rangers look on anxiously._

**Mia**: What was this?

**Kevin**: I don't know, but perhaps this is phase two of the Nighlok's assault.

**Antonio**: Someone has to go and take a look at it.

**Mike**: Yeah, before we almost get killed today.

_They look puzzled at each other._

**Mia**: I'll go. I think it's our duty because we were late to the battle.

**Kevin**: Don't think of it like this. You two saved us from greater damage.

**Emily** (_furious_): Greater damage? How can it be worse than now?

**Mia**: Pst … Emily … calm down. There's no need to argue right now. Come on; let's have a look where this explosion came from.

_Mia takes Emily's arm and they go to the place the explosion came from. After they're out of reach. Jayden comes out of his hiding point and confronts the three male Samurai Rangers._

**Jayden** _(exhausted)_: Psst, over here!

_Antonio, Mike and Kevin turn around and freeze in fear as they see Jayden. After several seconds they turn their selves into fighting positions._

_**Jayden**_: No, no, no! Guys, stop! I know what you think. But it is not like that.

**Mike**: Shut up, traitor!

**Jayden**: You have to believe me, this … this thing which attacked you was not me.

**Kevin** (_still in disbelief_): And who was it?

**Jayden**: I don't know! The only thing I know is that Ji send me here to bring you back.

**Antonio**: What? Ji told you to bring us back? But why didn't he use the communicators to put it to ourselves?

**Jayden**: It's not simple like this. Ji send me here from the future. I travelled the time to set some things right over here.

**Mike**: From the future? I didn't knew we have the power doing this … travel time!

**Kevin**: I do not trust you!

**Antonio:** Yeah, Kevin's right, you have to prove it!

**Jayden**: But I can't, guys. You have to trust me! If we don't take the chance, all will be lost and the Megazord will be destroyed forever!

**Mike**: But how is it even possible? It was not already five minutes ago and we fought against you and now you will make us believe that you are the right Jayden? It could also be a trick of these damned Nighloks.

**Jayden**: Yeah, this may be. And this Copytron is a strong enemy, I know. But nevertheless you have to confide me or all will be lost. There is not much time left.

**Antonio** (_to Kevin_): What do you think? Should we trust him?

**Kevin**: I wished it would be so! But think of it, what could we lose more?

**Antonio**: Hm … I guess you're right. This could be our last chance and if we don't take it, it may have incredible aftereffects for us and the whole world.

**Kevin**: Okay Jayden, we have to trust you. But be convinced, the first incorrect motion from your side and we will track you down.

**Jayden**: You do not need to fear … let's go!

**Mike**: Wait a minute! Shouldn't we wait for Emily and Mia?

**Jayden:** I guess there is not enough time left. The portal Ji used to bring me here will open at this moment. I will come back and get them, too. I promise you!

_In front of the Rangers a large red vortex opens out of nowhere._

**Jayden**: This is the time portal, now go, I'll follow you immediately!

_The four Rangers go through the portal and disappeare right away. Just at the moment Mia and Emily are coming back from their search but find the place abandoned._

**Mia**: Guys … we could not find anything. Perhaps it was … Guys?

**Emily **_(to Mia)_: Where did they go?

_While the two girls search for their male teammates the boys travel to a distant place. As they arrive they're dazzled by the bright red light of the vortex. After the light is gone Antonio, Mike and Kevin find themselves in a foreign place. It seems just like a cave or a stone prison. In front of them stands Jayden smiling wickedly._

**Mike**: Jayden, what is this place? Why did you bring us here?

**Jayden**: I guess you'll find out soon.

**Antonio**: What do you mean? Did Ji told you to hide us here?

**Jayden**: Hm … let's say you will rest some time down here and after you will be released some things might have changed.

**Kevin**: Released?

_Jayden throws his head back and starts to laugh out loud. He raises his arms and as he does so chains sprout out of the ground and shackle the three bona fide Rangers. Antonio, Mike and Kevin struggle and try to get free, but the manacles are too strong._

**Jayden**: Mwuhahaha! I didn't thought you would be so stupid and fall for me twice!

**Mike**: You monster!

**Jayden**: Well, thank you!

_He performs a little obeisance in Mike's direction._

**Kevin**: What are you going to do with us?

**Antonio**: And I thought you were my friend.

**Jayden**: Friend? I have no friends! But I'll soon have three little pets to play with and you a new master to serve. Hahahaha! See you later, guys!

_Jayden vanishes in a dark red cloud. His laughter echoes throughout the cave._


	18. Coming back

_**In the Netherworld  
**_

**Octoroo: **Oh a oh, I guess both will soon come back.

**Wizard of Deception**: We don't know what they are doing in the past, but if they are not carefully, it could mess up the whole present time.

**Octoroo**: Oh, why didn't you tell them?

**Wizard of Deception**: I thought they even know about it. The red one, how do you call him …

**Octoroo**: Jayden!

**Wizard of Deception**: Yeah, Jayden seemed to know right clear what he's doing. In case of the other I'm not so sure. I guess he is only a pawn in this cruel game.

**Octoroo**: Oh oh, but perhaps he'll be the one to checkmate the opponent's king. He's a very strong Nighlok, his ability to fool other persons is unique.

**Wizard of Deception**: I know, that the power of illusion is one of the strongest but be warned, if it turns against you, there is no way you can beat him either.

**Octoroo**: He's a Nighlok and bound to the Sanzu River, if he doesn't come back here, he will dry out inevitably.

**Wizard of Deception**: Hm … now, I see! You Nighlok monster are a part of this river as it provides you with power.

**Octoroo**: Yeah and that's the reason why he better comes back here, soon. Even if we only waited several minutes after they have left, for Jayden and Copytron some hours may have passed …

**Wizard of Deception**: … or even days!

**Octoroo**: Ohoh, and if he doesn't come back, our plan is endangered …

_Suddenly, out of nowhere, Mack Hartfort appears right between the two magicians, the Corona Aurora in his hands. They back away in wonder._

**Octoroo**: Who are you … the Sanzu River is no place for humans like you.

**Mack**: Human? Ha! I'm not even a human … and I'm here to end your reign of terror.

**Octoroo** (_bewildered)_: But how did you get in here … there is no way …

**Mack**: Don't you see it, I have the mighty Corona Aurora in my hands and no one can stop me while I'm doing so. Your monster friend did even not stand a chance against the power of goodness locked up in this ancient artifact …

**Octoroo**: What? You defeated him?

**Mack**: Yeah! And I'm just getting started …

_After Mack said these last words, he's zapped by a powerful ray out of the Wizard of Deception's magic wand and thrown back. He lies motionless on the ground, the crown has fallen out of his hand. _

**Octoroo**: What did you do to him? Is he dead?

**Wizard of Deception**: No, I guess not, it was only a shocking spell I used on him to make him unable to fight …

_Mack gained back awareness and slowly begins to move his arms and legs._

**Mack**: Woaahhh, what the hell was this? Don't you see some fun? No reason to kill me …

_Mack turns back into Copytron's real form and tries to stand up._

**Octoroo**: Oh a oh, you … ?! I knew it the whole time … Hehe! … How has a human been supposed to come down here.

**Copytron** _(still chipped)_: As I already told you, this guys was no human … but in fact it has not made it harder to get the crown. These humans are so easy to fool … Where's Jayden? Didn't he also came back?

**Wizard of Deception**: He must be here right at the moment … But tell me, is it right, that this crown will grant every of hers carrier a wish?

_The Wizard of Decpetion looks greedy at the Corona Aurora._

**Copytron**: Yes … I think so. I guess her power also brought me back here …

**Wizard of Deception**: Hm … may I hold here for a little while?

_He tries to get a hold on the artifact but Copytron swiftly picks her up and turns away._

**Copytron**: No! Jayden wanted this crown and it is only he, who will use her powers for good ….

**Octoroo**: … or bad! Ohoh!

**Copytron**: Nevertheless I will only deliver the crown in his own hands. And if you try to get it, you should feel my wrath …!

_Jayden comes smirking in the room on the ship._

**Jayden**: Hey guys, what's going on here? … Ah… Cops, I see you got what I was looking for.

**Copytron**: Yeah, my Soldier! _He goes down on one knee._ I offer to you the Corona Aurora.

_As he does so, he focuses the Wizard of Deception with an evil eye. Jayden takes the crown, holds it in his hands and examins it._

**Jayden**: Finally, the crown is in my hands … in our hands. I can sense the mighty power to turn the world upside down.

**Octoroo**: Oh a oh, the day the Nighlok win has finally come.

**Copytron**: And now? What are you going to do, Jayden? Do you wish the Sanzu River to flood the earth?

**Octoroo**: Silence! I think Jayden already knows what he must wish to our final victory.

**Jayden**: Yes, I know it. But now it's not the right time to use the power of the crown. We still have to make a few preparations before I will speak out my wish and I also think we have to find a better place for it. Such a moment needs the right atmosphere … or as my old friend Antonio would have said it: It has to be golden!

_Jayden still holds the crown tight in his hands as he turn to Octoroo._

**Jayden**: Octoroo, my little friend, take this friend of yours with you and find me a reasonable place for our intention; and you, Cops, have to go to the old skull cavern. Some friends of me are waiting there to see the party going on. I guess, they even can't wait anymore …! Now go and prepare everything while I will prepare myself for the right formulation of the wish.

**Copytron**: Yes, Jayden, I'll do, as you command.

_The three leave the room and head out in different directions. Jayden's left alone._

**Jayden**: Hahaha! Fools! Haha! Now I have the Corona Aurora in my hands. No one will ever stop me now … after I crowned myself with it, I'll will be no longer Evil's Soldier … then I'll be the ultimate ruler … Evil's Master the sovereign over the Nighloks and soon the world will fall before my greatness! Mwuhahahaha!


	19. Evil's Master

_**Netherworld, Skull Cavern**_

_The three Samurai Rangers, Mike, Antonio and Kevin, are still chained to the walls of the cavern. Sometimes they struggle and try to get free, but it seems as it has no effect._

**Antonio**: What do you think Jayden is going to do?

**Kevin**: We shouldn't concern about _that_, right now. I think we have to focus on the question, how the hell we can get out of here.

**Mike **_(angrily)_: I can't understand how we could fall for him twice …

_He tries to tear the chains but fails once again. This makes him even more furious._

**Antonio**: Calm down, Mike, your anger won't make it any better. I think we all just wanted Jayden to be our leader and friend once again.

**Kevin**: Yeah, but times have changed. As for my part I'll never trust him anymore.

**Mike**: Never!

Antonio: We …

_Copytron enters the cave and comes into the direction of the Samurai Rangers. As they recognize him, they fall silent._

**Copytron**: Look, who we have here? Seems like you are not the _Power_ Rangers anymore. I suggest you to change your team name after we defeated you once and for all.

_He begins to laugh evilly._

**Kevin**: What do you want, Nighlok?

**Copytron**: Oh, I want whatever Jayden wants and that's you! After I'm finished with you … But why don't you even come with me and just take a look what will happen to you and your precious little world.

**Mike**: Never! We will not follow you.

**Copytron**: At least you have no choice. You're in our hands now. Jayden has beaten you twice and he won't be as indulgent the next time, believe me! Now come!

_Copytron takes the chain and drags the Rangers out of the cave. Mike, Antonio and Kevin have no other chance than follow him._

**Copytron**: So is good!

_Copytron brings the Rangers to an ancient place which looks like some sort of altar. Octoroo and the Wizard of Deception are already there and wait beside the shrine. Behind the altar Jayden looks out for the Rangers, in front of him lays the Corona Aurora. As the Samurais have noticed him, he starts his speech._

**Jayden**: Ahhh, my friends! Nice of you to visit my little coronation ceremony. Soon you will see the world in a very different kind …

**Mike**: You damned traitor … die!

**Jayden**: Whoa … Mike, is that the way you speak with a friend, hm? Or should I better say: Is that the way you speak with a king? Hahaha!

**Mike**: You're no king, you bastard!

_Mike spits in Jayden's face- But Jayden doesn't seem to realize it even. He begins to smirk and turns away._

**Jayden**: I invaded you to my little ceremony to see the final step in my plan come true. In front of me, you can see the mighty Corona Aurora which will grant me a wish, if I'll put her on my head … _He turns back to the Rangers. _Now it's the moment to show you your destiny!

**Octoroo**: Ohaoh, finally he's doing it.

**Copytron**: Commander, please, take your wish and the world will be ours. The Nighlok can't wait anymore.

**Jayden**: Yes! The time has finally arrived to turn things upside down! … From now on, I'll no longer be evil's Soldier, from now on I'm the one who has all the power. For I am now evil's true Master!

_While laughing manically Jayden goes around the altar in front of the three male Rangers, takes the crown and puts it on his head. Everything is silent. Dark streams form around the jewels of the crown and grow to a great cloud of dark energy around Jayden's head. Inside the cloud several bolts can be seen. After a while three beams shoot out of the cloud into the direction of the chained Samurai Rangers. Mike, Kevin and Antonio as Jayden, too, are covered in light which suddenly covers over the dark mist. The surrounding is blinded from the light. _

_After the light faded Jayden still stands in front of the altar. Nothing seems to have changed with him. As suddenly Mike, Kevin, Antonio and Copytron go down on one knee before him._

**Jayden**: Yes! Bow before me, your new king! I'm evil's Master! Your new ruler!

**Antonio**: We live only to serve you, Master Jayden!

**Mike**: What is your command!

**Jayden**: Mwuhahaha! Finally the day has come. Now I can take over the whole Morphing Grid. With the power of the Samurai Rangers I'll be unstoppable!

**Octoroo**: What? Ohaoh, what have you done? The Sanzu River hasn't risen, yet.

**Jayden**: Hehehe! Didn't your mother told you not to trust a human? … Buuhuuh, I forgot, in fact monster do not have any mother, have they? Let's just say, I had different plans! Hahaha!

**Octoroo **(_distraught_): You betrayed me?

**Jayden**: Wasn't it obvious. After I sealed Master Xandred away you should have known that this was all part of my plan to get the ultimate power. And now look at me: Who will ever stop me? With Copytron and the three Samurai Rangers under my control I have everything to stop anyone from preventing me to destroy the Morphing Grid!

_Jayden laughs evilly once again as goes towards Octoroo._

**Jayden**: And now to you, my little Octopus friend. Don't you think it's time to abdicate?

_Octoroo goes into a fighting stance and lifts his magic wand into the air, trying to zap Jayden. But before he could do so, the Wizard of Deception uses his dark magic to disarm Octoroo. The Octopus' staff flies right through the cave and lands several meters away from the Nighlok._

**Octoroo**: What? How could you do that?

**Wizard of Deception**: I always preferred to stand on the right side, the winning side. Say bye, bye …!

**Jayden**: Yes Octoroo, your times are over! Mike, Antonio, Kevin, would you be so kind?!

_Jayden snaps with one finger and in this moment the shackles, which chained the three male Rangers, disappear._

**Mike**: Would be our pleasure!

**Kevin**: Your wish is our command!

**Jayden**: Yes, bring him down, forever!

**Antonio**: Go, go Samurai!

_All three Rangers morph and engage Octoroo in a battle in which he can't stand a chance without his magic wand. After he is defeated, he breaks down in front of Jayden and begins to whimper and to beg._

**Octoroo**: Jay … Jayden … I thought we can rule the world together … you and me, side by side. Remember, I was the one who made you to the one you are right now …

**Jayden**: Yeah Octoroo! I did not forget it … you made me to the monster, I am. And because of that … because _you_ made me so totally evil, there will be no chance for mercy. Evil won't grant this honor. Hahahaha!

_Jayden goes over to the Wizard of Deception and puts out his hand in front of him. After a sudden the magician knows what Jayden deservers and hands him over his magic wand._

**Jayden**: Time for you to go back to where you came from … but be cautious, there are many consuming fishes out there. Hehe!

_Jayden points the staff right at Octoroo and zaps him with some magic electricity. _

**Octoroo**: Nooooooo …

_Octoroo begins to deform and shrink and soon looks like a little normal Octopus which can't take his breath. Jayden looks at his act and slowly turns around. He seems to make a step, pauses, then turns back around and raises one leg._

**Jayden**: I guess I lied to you one more time. Think it's better to eliminate you, forever.

_He shoots his foot down on the animal and squishes it with a dark desire. While doing so he smirks wickedly and repeats the action again and again. Finally he squeezes the mass which cannot be called a living thing any more and twists his shoe in the gelatinous leftovers._

**Mike** (_demorphs like the other two Rangers_): Yeah, this was great! It feels good to be back on your side, Jayden!

**Jayden**: And I'm happy that you finally chose the right side. In some years no one will ask for, that it was not your free will to do so. Hehehe!

**Kevin**: And now, what is your plan?

**Jayden:** You three have still a mission to accomplish! Ji and the girls do not know what happened to their goody two shoed friends. I think we should send them a message.

**Antonio**: What shall we do?

**Jayden**: Go back to the Shiba House and tell them that you have been busy with some Moogers while the girls were searching the remains of the Megazord. Spy on them and try to find out what they're going to do. After you got the information, leave them a little present from me … I guess you know, what I mean?!

**Kevin**: Of course, Master!

**Jayden**: Now go! … meanwhile Copytron, the Wizard of Deception and me will celebrate our victory.

_The three Samurai Rangers bow before Jayden and vanish._

**Jayden**: Let's go guys! I've prepared something special for you, a little snack … perhaps you would like to taste Calamari … fresh from the sea!

_All three laugh._


	20. Arrival

_**Somwhere in the woods**_

**Mia**: Don't you think they may find us here?

**Ji**: We can't be sure, but I hope they won't start another attack soon. The other Ranger teams didn't arrive, yet and without their support we can't go on fighting against Jayden …

**Emily**: … and now even Mike, Kevin and Antonio. I don't understand how he could get them under his control.

**Mia**: I even asked myself whether I would turn into a Nighlok, too.

**Emily**: Oh, shut up, Mia! It's no fun … I mean the things going on here.

**Ji**: The only thing we can do is sit here and wait.

**Emily**: Wait? For what? For evil Jayden's next big attack? _She laughs forcedly._

**Ji**: Emily, I can understand that you are desperate, Jayden's defection hit us all, but I know that for you it must be harder …

**Emily**: You know? … all you could do is meditating and reading in old books, like old men do! And what happened to us? Just look at you and Mia … and me! There's no turning back. We have to accept that everything has changed … I did never want it to be like this, but what can we do?

**Mia**: We can't give in hope. If the other Ranger teams arrive here, we might stand a chance against Jayden and perhaps we will …

**Emily**: Yeah … what are we going to do then? What is our great plan; I didn't knew we had one. Even if we can beat Jayden what are we going to do after it?

**Mia**: Hm, let's take step after step …

**Emily** _(angry)_: Why? Why don't you want to think about what will happen. Say it loud! Speak to me, Mia!

**Mia**: Emily, calm down, your anger won't make it better.

**Emily**: No? No? Then why do we still wait here, we could also go into the last battle right now. We do not have a chance to win anyway.

**Ji**: Why you're saying something like this, Emily?

**Emily**: Because it is so! Even if we beat Jayden and our other friends and we will be victorious, it shall be our greatest defeat ever.

**Mia**: But why, Em?

**Emily**: 'Cause have to kill them … each of them …! There is no other chance left. Either they are going to die or we will …

**Ji **_(very concerned)_: Hm hm, I see what you're meaning.

**Mia**: Ji, is it right? Will there be no other choice for us?

**Ji**: I don't know, Mia. I wished I would do so, but my wisdom ends here … lost in the woods … in the battle of a guy who once was like my son …

**Emily**: … he _was_ your son … and our friend. But now, he's not more than a monster. And I know he's getting stronger every moment we wait. Our hesitance is his greatest weapon against us. He had and still has no scruple to destroy us. You two saw what Mike, Antonio and Kevin did to your home.

**Mia**: … our home!

_All of a sudden footsteps can be heard coming near the hideout Emily, Mia and Ji rest._

Ji _(whispers)_: Psst! Did you hear that? Someone's coming through the woods.

**Mia**: Oh no! They found us! What are we going to do now?

**Emily**: We fight! I want to kick some Samurai Ranger's asses!

_Emily jumps up and goes into a fighting stance, while Mia tries to see who's coming near them. Suddenly she notices a male person coming right into their direction._

**Emily **_(to herself)_: Come on, Jayden! I waited long enough for you to come here and get me.

**Mia**: Ssst! I don't think that this person is Jayden, he seems different to me. Oh, wait … they are two.

**Person **_(calm)_: Hello?

_Nothing happens._

**Person**: Mia? Are you here?

**Ji**: Be cautious, Mia, it might be another trick to lure us out of our hiding place.

**Person**: Mia? This is Cam here! Where are you?

**Mia** _(comes out of the bushes)_: Cam? Is that really you?

**Cam**: Of course, who else should I be?

**Mia**: We can't trust anyone. This Nighloks fooled us too often …

**Emily** _(storms out)_: What do you want? Why didn't you come earlier, as we needed your help protecting the Shiba House?

**Cam**: I tired as fast as I could, but it needed some time to reach the other teams. Isn't it so, Dr. Oliver?

**Tommy**: Call me Tommy! But Cam's right. Even if we we're Rangers, we can't work miracles!

**Ji**: I think Emily is just overtired … she needs some sleep, like anyone of us. The last few days were terrible. Everything we knew got down and was destroyed by our own.

**Tommy**: I know how you feel …

**Emily**: You know nothing …!

**Mia**: But how did you found us here?

**Cam**: It was rather easy to follow the signal of your Samurai Morphers. Every part of the Morphing Grid leaves a clearly signal.

**Tommy**: We used our computer technology to find you here in the woods.

**Ji**: Thanks god, you did. But where do we go from here?

**Cam**: I organized everything before we followed your signal. Dr. Oliver's and my Ranger teams are recruiting the other Rangers to fight with us against the enemy you spoke of.

**Tommy**: I guess they all will be here in several hours. Before they arrive you should explain us the whole story. After it we will see clearer.

**Cam**: But first of all, you have to recover yourself. Tommy and I came here with the Dino's mobile central. I think we can rest in it for the next time; it might be save from attacks.

**Ji**: Yes, you're right. A little sleep will help.

_Ji and Mia follow Cam and Tommy quickly but Emily keeps some distance to the others._


	21. Resurrection

_**In the Netherworld**_

_The Corona Aurora lies on the altar of the coronation ceremony. The candles which fired over the last few hours have burned down. There is darkness all over the place where Jayden stood before, only the troubled water of the Sanzu River can be heard. Otherwise everything is calm. As suddenly a dark figure comes out of the shadows and approaches the holy place._

**Dark figure**: Finally the crown shall be mine. If I make my wish my emperors and empress shall be pleased, after I brought them back to life. Then I'll be rewarded greatly for their resurrection.

_The dark figure goes right into the direction of the crown. After he reached it, he takes the Corona Aurora and puts it on his horrible head._

**Dark figure**: Hm, how should I say? … Corona Aurora, I wish you … no, I command you to bring forth my masters and my mistress!

_As he speaks the words the crown shines in bright light and the ground is filled with dark mist. The fog seems to move around and even to live. It forms three shapeless figures which come clearer every second. After a short while the figures seem like real persons but in a very monstrous way. A flash of light blinds the viewer of this spectacle. After it is gone three persons stand right in front of the altar, each one of them a wand in his hands._

**Person**: Zeddy! We're back! We're back, Zeddy!

**Lord Zedd**: Yes, my honey, I could feel it, too. But how had it supposed to be?

**Other Person**: Rita, I think this one will answer all our questions. _He points to the dark figure in front of them._

**Rita**: But who is he, Daddy?

**Master Vile**: I guess he's one of our old friends, we all know. Don't you think? Wizard of Deception?

_Master Vile uses his wand to reveal the dark figure's identity. The Wizard of Deception bows before him and the other two _

**Lord Zedd**: Stand up! You've done well, wizard. At least one on whom I can rely.

**Master Vile**: But tell us, how did you break Zordon's spell?

**Wizard of Deception**: Master, I used the power of this ancient artifact called the Corona Aurora. She grants every of her wearer a wish.

**Rita**: Did you hear this, Zeddy? With this crown we could defeat those pesky Power Rangers at last.

**Master Vile**: That's my daughter! Not even five minutes back to live and again thinking of the fall of goodness.

**Lord Zedd**: With this crown we will finally be able to rule the world. Then the Alliance of Evil shall see who will be the most powerful force in the universe. You will be rewarded lavishly, wizard!

**Wizard of Deception**: Yes master! I offer to you the Corona Aurora, the one thing that will provide you with the power to rule the entire galaxy.

_He gets down on one knee in front of Lord Zedd._

**Rita**: Then what are we still waiting for? Zeddy, take the crown and make us rulers of the world!

_Lord Zedd makes a step towards the Wizard of Deception and stretches his arm to take the crown, as suddenly out of nowhere a voice sounds trough the cave._

**Voice**: That's far enough! Not one step further!

**Lord Zedd** _(surprised)_: What?

_Rita, Lord Zedd, Master Vile and the Wizard of Deception turn fearfully around to see Jayden, Mike, Kevin and Antonio all of a sudden standing right behind them. Jayden has a hold on Zedd's arm, which tried to take the crown out of the wizard's hands._

**Jayden**: You did not think, this would work, did you?

**Rita**: Zeddy, who are these humans. Why do they disturb our victory over the Power Rangers?

**Mike**: In fact we are the Power Rangers!

**Lord Zedd**: Arrrghh, every time I try to get a hand on this world there are some of Zordon's childish Rangers to stop me. When will they all finally grow up?

**Kevin**: Zordon's long gone. Times have changed since the great wave, you chum bucket!

**Rita**: How do you know about the wave?

**Jayden**: We know everything about you, that's why I wanted you here, to come to my service.

**Wizard of Deception**: What?

**Jayden**: You didn't think I let the crown out of guard without deeper meaning, did you?

**Wizard of Deception**: Then you knew about my plan to bring them back to life?

**Jayden**: I thought about it from the first moment I made your acquaintance. Octoroo was a fool to trust you, but I have used you to bring here what I was looking for.

**Rita**: But we'll never work together with Power Rangers.

**Master Vile**: Four Rangers can't stop us! We are as much as you!

**Jayden**: I will not fight you. Let's say, I have a suggestion to make. You can align with us or be my enemy and your little friend, the Wizard of Deception, knows what this means, don't you?

**Wizard of Deception**: You should be carefully. Even if he seems human he is a cruel monster. He purchases everything only to reach his aims.

**Jayden**: Hahaha! You're right, and if you don't want to get any problems, you better fit in to my plan.

**Lord Zedd**: Never! I will not serve any Power Ranger in history! Zordon's brood has polluted the world long enough. Now give me that crown!

_Zedd tries to reach for the crown again. But Jayden has already suspected something like this. He violently knocks Lord Zedd back, flings the Corona Aurora out of the Wizard of Deception's hand and grabs Zedd's staff at the same moment._

**Jayden**: Hahaha! You see, being nice to me could save your lives. But as you chose the wrong way, I have to punish you for your uncompromising. Hehe! Guys, take them down! And bring me their magic staffs. I guess I'll have use for them.

**Antonio**: Yes, Jayden!

_The three Samurai Rangers engage Rita and Master Vile. Lord Zedd lies motionless on the ground._

**Rita**: Daddy! Save me!

**Master Vile**: Paah, you're stupid husband can't even rule the world, if he would be the only person on it!

_Master Vile and Rita try to block the Ranger's attacks but they can't stand a chance against the fighting style of the Samurais. Soon the two are defeated and Mike and Antonio tear of their staffs._

**Rita**: Zeddy, Daddy, do something! They cannot simply take my broom away!

_Mike, Antonio and Kevin leave the two defeated villains, go back to Jayden and gather around him._

**Jayden**: Seems, that your plan didn't work, hm? But now I got what I wanted. You have done me a great favor, dark wizard! And for you three – _He points with Zedd's staff at Rita, Master Vile and the fallen Zedd._ – there's no need anymore. I think you better get used to the feeling to be non-existent.

_Jayden uses Zedd's staff to zap the three villains and they crumble to dust._

**Jayden**: Now back to you, wizard! You did me a favor, but it was not your plan to do so. I think I should teach you who your new master is! You soon will see that there is no other person you will serve then me!

_Jayden uses Zedd's staff again and zaps the Wizard of Deception with a great red beam from the wand also. The Wizard of Deception falls down on the ground and lies there motionless._

**Mike**: Did you kill him?

**Jayden**: No, Mike, let's say he'll be changed, if he awakens after a while. Mwuhahaha! Antonio, search for Copytron I have a special mission for him. He has to look out for a Nighlok which has the ability of an armorer. Let's see what we can make out of these three little things I got today.

_Jayden thrusts out Zedd's staff and points it towards the sky of the Nighlok world. Thunder crackles around him; lightning bolts shoot down from the red atmosphere and crash into the troubled water of the Sanzu River._


	22. Time to rest

_**The Triceramax Command Center Truck**_

**Tommy**: Here we are, guys! Hayley, my assistant, is waiting inside of the truck. Maybe the other Dino Rangers are already back.

**Cam**: Inside you will find a place to rest while Tommy and I go on convening the other Ranger teams.

**Mia**: Thank you so much, Cam. Without you we don't know what to do.

**Cam**: It's our duty as former Rangers to help the new ones in the battle against evil; for example Tommy. After his time as the first Green Ranger he did his job also as the White Ranger, Zeo Ranger V, the Red Turbo Ranger and after a while he even helped the Dino Thunder Rangers as the Black Ranger. The history of the Morphing Grid will never and. After you have been linked to it, you'll ever be a part of the Rangerhood.

**Tommy**: You're right, Cam. But you shouldn't portray me like I was the only one in the battle against the dark forces. Without my friends I would never have had a single chance against our villains.

**Emily**: Dark forces …? Villains …? Tell me, isn't that you who was the first evil Ranger ever; who also helped the side of evil to nearly destroy the Power Rangers.

**Ji **_(abashed)_: Mh … I think this doesn't play a role right now …

**Tommy**: Wait … Emily's right. I was the evil Green Ranger once and I would lie if it doesn't haunt me in my dreams every day that I helped Rita to gain victory over my friends. It's part of my history and I can't deny it.

**Cam**: But luckily the story did not end like this. There is so much good Tommy's done after he's been cured from the spell of the witch.

**Emily** _(angrily)_: And you think it will be the same with Jayden? You fools!

_All look down mortified. No one wants to speak, even Tommy doesn't dare to. After a while Cam breaks the silence encouragingly. _

**Cam**: Maybe we should discuss this later. Now it's time to get to know some new friends. Let us go inside. I guess Hayley wonders already where we have been the whole time.

_Cam goes to the entrance of the Truck. He keys in a code to the number field beside the door to open it. Mia and Ji follow him directly inside the truck after he entered it. Emily and Tommy stay back; but while Tommy tries to speak to Emily she doesn't want to talk to him at all. She turns away from the former Ranger and steps onto the __Triceramax Command Center. Tommy rests a little bit puzzled outside. _

**Tommy** _(to himself)_: Man, what has this Jayden done to her? She's so full of anger and hate. But I guess I can understand her; if she only wanted to talk about. But however it will be like; I'm sure that she still will play a great role in this case. Perhaps Kim is the right person to have a little chat with her. Afterwards Emily will feel better … at least I hope so.

_Tommy turns to the entrance of the truck; the door shuts behind him after he enters the Command Center._

**Hayley**: Ah, Tommy, there you are. We already got to know each other and there is a message from Conner and Trent you should notice.

**Tommy**: Thanks Hayley, what would I do without you. But Mia, Ji and Emily need to rest right now. Would you like to show them the sleeping cells?

**Hayley**: Of course! _She_ _turns_ _to Mia, Ji and Emily._ I redesigned the truck a little bit after we used him the last time in the attack against Mesogog's fortress. I think it is much more comfortable now after I removed all the radars and lasers.

**Mia** _(bewildered)_: You build up all this?

**Hayley**: Sure, who else would have done? Tommy? _She laughs._ Tommy is a brilliant fighter but in technical matters he's as good as my hamster. Now come on, I will show you where you could get some sleep. And believe me; this truck is as safe as any other good hiding place you know.

**Emily **_(very cynical)_: We thought it about the Shiba House, too, and now it is destroyed!

_No one agrees to Emily's comment. Hayley guides the three exhausted Samurai upstairs. _

**Cam:** Should I have told them that Hayley didn't remove all the weapons this truck has been equipped with. Even by now it has a hundred times more explosive force than a warplane from the Royal Air force.

**Tommy**: Yeah, that's the Hayley I like. But we better should not trust in this fact too much. After all the Samurais told us, this Jayden seems to be an invincible enemy; especially because he once was their friend and they still like him. They want take something in purchase that will harm or even kill him.

**Cam**: I'm not so sure about this. After all I've learned about Emily by now, she will be capable of anything to combat Jayden.

**Tommy**: But we have to be carefully after all. According to the facts we know, Jayden has enforced his army with three more Rangers by now; and he also knows the weakening of the Samurais. We, in contrast, do not even be acquainted with our future enemy.

**Cam**: It will be a severe battle to fight. We have to trust in the power of the Morphing Grid and also in our friends from the other Ranger teams.

**Tommy**: But still there may be some shattering losses for us in this fight.

**Cam**: Let's see what the future brings. It is pointless to speak about something that could happen before we even know what is going to await us.

**Tommy**: You're right. I think you also could take a little sleep. Your travel from Blue Bay Harbor might have been strenuous, too.

**Cam**: Yes, I should get some sleep, too. And maybe after it our friends should have arrived here.

**Tommy**: I hope so.

_Cam goes upstairs in the direction Hayley has gone with the Samurai Rangers several minutes before. Tommy places himself in front of a great monitor which shows off the symbol of the Dino Thunder Rangers and types several keys on the keyboard of the main computer. After some seconds the transmission of Conner and Trent, Hayley spoke of, appears on the screen._

**Conner** _(recorded)_: Hi Hayley and Dr. O! Trent and I have now arrived in Briarwood, but something strange is going on here. The Mystic Force is nowhere to be found and our contact to them has suddenly broken off; also in the city of Ocean Bluff we could not find R.J. and his team …

_Conner is interrupted by Trent who pushes him aside._

**Trent** _(recorded)_: And in every place we thought to find the Rangers traces of a fight could have been found.

**Conner** _(recorded)_: We will head to Mariner Bay, now. If we find no one of the Ranger team there, we are going to come back to the Command Center. I hope Kira and Ethan do have more luck and are more successful than we! We will keep you up to date!

_The transmission ends. Tommy seems to be very concerned about the information he got from Conner's and Trent's report. Hayley comes back from upstairs and gets closer to Tommy._

**Hayley**: I heard from above, that you saw the transmission just now. What do you say?

**Tommy**: It's worse than I thought. There are forces at work I do not understand. Perhaps we've reacted too late.

**Hayley**: Tommy, it's not your fault what happens.

**Tommy**: Yes, I know, but in a remarkable way I feel guilty for the whole situation. But the strange thing is I even don't know why.


	23. The rules of the game

_**In the Netherworld**_

_Jayden and the other three male Samurai Rangers are assembled in the main room of the ship on the Sanzu River. The water is still troubled and the ship fluctuates greatly. Jayden still keeps Zedd's staff in his hand. He holds it like some kind of scepter of domination. Besides the group of Rangers the Wizard of Deception stands a little bit out of the way, but he does not move. At least he seems to be nearly fixed and lifeless. _

**Mike**: Don't you think we should look out for another place to rest; the vacillation of this rotten ship goes on my nerves.

**Jayden**: Yes, you're right, Mike. But at the moment there are more important things to be done.

**Antonio**: Be careful, Mike! We do not want you to get seasick.

_Antonio laughs and begins to swing his body in the rhythm of the ship._

**Jayden**: Let off, Antonio, don't scare him too much.

_At the same moment Jayden spoke this sentence, an unknown Nighlok climbs over the railing. The three male Samurais go into a fighting stance._

**Antonio**: Who are you?

**Nighlok** _(points towards Jayden)_: He sent for me? I am Smithlok, the one who can build cannon out of a watering can. What do you want, meat things?

**Kevin**: How do you speak to our master?

**Smithlok**: Why should I speak differently to the one who is responsible for the disappearance of our master?

**Mike**: You should be grateful for it that Jayden freed you from the reign of this useless Nighlok. Master Xandred couldn't even win one single battle against us!

**Smithlok**: But you're no Nighloks and do not belong here! The Sanzu River belongs to the dark forces, no human has ever dared to enter this place, never mind to rule it.

**Kevin**: You see times have changed. Now, Jayden is the most powerful force in the universe and he will not be stopped by anyone or anything like you.

**Smithlok**: You humans are pathetic! Didn't you have already enough by destroying your own world? Why are you supposed to interfere in the affairs of the Nighlok? Copytron is a fool to believe that you will not betray him …

**Jayden**: Enough of this! I ordered you here because I need your ability as an armorer.

**Smithlok**: You do not think, that I will forge something for you, do you?

**Jayden**: Let's say you have no other choice. If you don't subjugate under my will, you shall feel the wrath of my power.

**Smithlok**: I have nothing to lose! It's you who deserves my power!

**Mike**: I guess you should teach him how he should behave towards you, master!

**Jayden**: Not a bad idea, Mike. Let's see if this little plaything of mine does still work. Hehehe!

_Jayden points Zedd's staff towards Smithlok and zaps him with the dark energy of the wand. Smithlok screams in pain and rapidly falls down on the ground. After a moment he gets back up and seems to be changed._

**Smithlok** _(in a soft voice)_: I will obey you!

_All four humans start to laugh out loud and mock about the fallen Nighlok._

**Jayden**: Ahhh, perfect! I like this thing. _He shows off the magic wand in his hand_. Now too you, Nighlok. I command you to forge me a weapon out of this three wands wrested from the three most stupid villains in the history of the Morphing Grid.

_Jayden hands over Zedd's staff to Smithlok. The Nighlok looks at the wand extensively._

**Smithlok**: It won't be easy, master! The magic of this artifact is strong and I guess the ones of the other staffs will not be minor powerful. I can forge the three wands to one frightful weapon but I cannot guarantee that the magic bound too them will be as strong as before.

_Suddenly the Wizard of Deception lifts his head. He speaks in an alienated way._

**Wizard of Deception**: Master, if it is your wish, I can fix the magic on this new artifact. It will even be more powerful if I summon the ghost of darkness and empower your weapon with his evil energy.

**Jayden**: You see, my friends, it may be useful to have some pets with magical forces, sometimes. _He turns to Smithlok. _Do as I commanded. If the weapon is finished bring it back to me, I already have a plan in mind how to use it!

**Smithlok and the Wizard of Deception**: Yes, master.

_They both bow before Jayden. He laughs evilly while they take the three magic wands and leave the room._

**Jayden**: Soon the world will tremble before the might of my new weapon. If I use it against the Rangers they will never stand a chance even if they bring a hundred of the former Ranger teams into battle.

**Mike**: But shouldn't we prepare ourselves for an attack of the Rangers, nevertheless?

**Jayden**: Mike, Mike, Mike. Do you really think that I am so negligently that I even did not plan a strike against these pitiful fools already? Copytron is right on the way to shake their uniting up a little bit and I also instructed him to bring us some new candidates for our invasion army. If everything goes according to my plan he will be back at once.

**Kevin**: And who do you chose to expand our forces?

**Jayden**: You will see soon enough! But I guess the persons shall not be unknown to you.

**Antonio**: Didn't you think we have to attack the Rangers right now as long as they're weakened? If their reinforcement has arrived it may be more difficult for us to get the upper hand against them.

**Jayden**: And for this I've already taken care! If my new weapon will be ready to use I shall have the power to create servants that will attack the Rangers regularly.

**Mike**: You're going to make monster to assist us in the battle against the other Rangers?

**Jayden**: I did not think of monster … this was one of the faults all the villains of the Power Rangers committed hitherto.

**Kevin**: But what are you going to create instead?

**Jayden**: The Rangers were able to destroy the enemy's forces because they were unimportant to them. Who really cared if a monster exploded or a horde of foot soldiers has been destroyed? Think again of your own fights against the Nighloks. Wasn't it so that you felt some pleasure defeating the monster?

**Antonio**: Of course! We cheered every time we brought one down. But what does this change?

**Jayden**: It changes everything, Antonio! If the Rangers are supposed to battle against a human even one of their own they are inhibited and not as combative as against a monster they don't know. Kevin, didn't you remind the scene I had to fight against you because you were under the spell of Madimot?

**Kevin**: Yes, I think I know what you mean. I had the opportunity to beat you in the first battle because you didn't want to hurt me.

**Jayden**: Right! And with other humans it will be the same. It is not the Ranger's job to hurt innocent people but to save them. Think of it, what could they perform if their attackers are only humans?

**Mike**: It's brilliant!

**Antonio**: And with every human we send in the battle against the Rangers their lines will be weakened. Either because they do not want to battle a human being or because they begin to argue about the question what they should do.

**Jayden**: You got it, Antonio.

**Kevin**: You're such an evil master mind, Jayden! I wonder why none other before had this crucial idea.

**Jayden**: I guess because they were no humans at all. The other villains feared the humans as their enemies. They did not see the potential in the fact, that a human won't fight a human.

**Mike**: But Jayden, didn't you forget something in your plan? There are not as many Rangers on earth as we may need to conquer the whole galaxy.

**Jayden**: You didn't got it right, Mike. It has not to be a Ranger, every human we send in the fight against the forces of goodness will be a great hurdle for them. It could be a kid, a person we know from the TV or a politician, every one of them will bring our friends a bit more down.

_Suddenly, out of nowhere, Copytron appears with five other figures, wrapped in black cloaks so their faces cannot be seen. The five persons are also in chains and hold their heads down. They have to be forced to move by the shape shifting Nighlok._

**Jayden**: Ah, Cops! I see your mission is accomplished!

**Copytron**: Yes, Jayden! This time it was not that easy then the last times, but as you see I finally was victorious.

**Kevin**: Who are the persons under the capes?

**Jayden**: We will unpack Copytron's gift later. I think some others have also been successfully.

_At the precise moment Smithlok and the Wizard of Deception enter the room. The armorer Nighlok carries a terrible weapon in his hands. It looks like a gruesome version of a pole arms sword. The bottom half looks like a normal staff but at its end a fatal blade is fixed. Jayden's eyes shine in delight as he sees the product out of the three magic wands. Smithlok takes the artifact in both hands and goes down on one knee before Jayden._

**Smithlok**: Master, I offer to you the best weapon I ever forged. Its power will teach the entire world who its new ruler will be. With this arm in your hand no one will ever stop you.

_Jayden takes the weapon out of the Nighlok's hand. As he does so energy starts to run through his entire body; several flashes curl around his arm and a strange radiance emanates from the staff._

**Jayden**: Yes! I can feel the power of this weapon! My weapon to bring the Morphing Grid to an end!

_Jayden begins incredibly to laugh out evilly. He raises the artifact towards the sky and lightning bolts crackle down and destroy the entire ship. The bystanders back away in fear. Everywhere parts of the boat explode or catch fire. After a short while the whole ship seems to be a wreck. Finally Jayden slams the bottom of the staff on the ground and a great thunderbolt wrapped in enormous light fires down from above. After the smoke the impact caused has cleared in front of Jayden, there where Smithlok kneeled a few seconds before, a handful of ashes sweeps over the floor._

**Jayden**: He had no further use for me! And Mike, are you happy now? The ship is no longer a place where we can stay. I think I know the right place where we should go! After we already got their magic wands and one of their greatest servants, why don't even take their home?

_Jayden swings his staff and in a red light the remaining persons are gone._

_**On the moon, Zedd's former palace**_

**Jayden**: And? How do you like our new home?

_Jayden sits down on the throne in the middle of the great room. Besides the throne stand the five veiled persons still chained and not able to move._

**Copytron**: Jayden, didn't you think of it that without the Sanzu River my power will soon fade away?

**Jayden**: You're right, Cops! At least I can't think of anything. But as a reward for your success I will establish a pool with Sanzu water in the rooms below. It shall keep your powers and every time you feel dried out you could take a bath over there.

**Copytron** _(bows before the throne)_: Thank you, Jayden! You are too generously!

**Jayden**: This will do for the moment. Maybe later we will see if we can turn you into a human or something else, so you do not depend on this smelly broth of the Sanzu River.

**Copytron**: Everything as you wish, Jayden! Am I allowed to go now?

**Jayden**: Yes! You've done well my soldier, I'm very proud of you!

_Copytron raises back up and leaves the throne hall._

**Jayden**: And for you others, I think it`s time to start our first assault against the Ranger union! And I even have the perfect person in mind to teach them the new rules of the game!

**Kevin**: Who have you chosen to attack the city?

**Jayden**: Well, you like sports, Kevin, don't you? Why don't we kick off with an athlete, let's say a soccer player!

_Jayden gets up from the throne and walks to the look-out. He uses the magic of his staff to see right at the earth. After he searched the globe for some seconds, he seems to have found the person he was looking for. He raises the magic wand and turns it to Europe._

**Jayden**: Yeah, this one will do!

_**On earth, somewhere in Europe, a football field**_

_A single person is on the field and tries to improve his soccer skills. He runs with a ball around pylons and speeds up. Suddenly he's interrupted by a loud and piercing voice._

**Voice**: Cristiano, I chose you to battle down the Rangers and attack the city.

_A frightening laughter echoes from everywhere. The soccer player, Cristiano, looks around scared but do not see anyone in his surroundings. Suddenly he looks up to the sky only to see the illusionary shape of Jayden._

_**Back on the moon**_

**Jayden**: You have no other choice than to obey my orders, because I am your new master, now!

_Jayden shoots a large red energy beam out of his staff towards earth. The ray hits Cristiano who is covered in red light and suddenly disappears in a glooming cloud._

**Cristiano**: Nooo!

**Jayden**: Now go, my new warrior, and attack the city!

**Mike**: Yes, Jayden, you've done it. The Ranger union won't stand a chance against an attack of Cristiano smashing the city's building with his big soccer shoes and us.

**Jayden**: Patience, Mike! I'm not done with the demonstration of my new powers, yet. This was only part one! Now to phase two!

_Jayden goes through the throne hall to the five chained persons._

**Jayden**: Let's see if this new weapon of mine is also able to bring stronger characters to our side!

_Jayden points the staff to the veiled figures. He zaps them with an enormous blast of evil energy out of his magic wand. Several seconds nothing seems to be happening. Then, all of a sudden, the five persons go down in front of Jayden and kneel before him._

**Jayden**: Mwuhahaha! This armorer Nighlok has not promised too much! Or isn't it so, my new friends?

_Jayden approaches the five persons kneeling before him and takes of the hood of the first one in his near. _

**Jayden**: Hm, Nick? Or should I better call you Bowen?

**Nick**: Just the way you want it, my emperor. I thank you, that you've awakened the power of the Master of dark magic in me once again. I will do whatever you command.

**Jayden**: That's what I was hoping you'd say! It's a pleasure to see you all!

**Casey**: And it's our pleasure to serve under you!

_Casey states, taking of his black hood. The others follow suit, and Jayden ripples with maniacal laughter._

**Jayden**: Music to my ears!

_Jayden glances down on the other three fallen Rangers; as he and the other Samurais recognize that Xander's, Chip's and Dominic's eyes glow evilly red like Casey's and Nick's do, they fall in even louder evil laughter._


	24. The first assault

_**Downtown**_

_In the park Cristiano is running around and attacking innocent people. Although he doesn't seem to have changed externally since Jayden infused him with his evil magic – he still wears his sports dress – he is a complete different person to the footballer he used to be before. Now the dark powers have taken control of his body and act nearly independently, as if Cristiano can't control his actions. He shoots laser beams from his eyes at the surroundings and smashes nearby objects either with dark energy from his hands or something that looks like a football out of wicked magic shot from one of his foots. Even people are victims of his attack. Everywhere around him a wave of chaos and destruction is left._

**Cristiano**: Yeah, run! Run to save thee! There is no place to hide from me! Hahahaha! My master is too powerful; soon he will rule the entire world.

_He smashes a parked car which explodes after being hit by one of Cristiano's attacks._

**Cristiano**: Now I see what real power is like, all the time I thought I was a strong athlete but this was nothing in compare to the excessive force I got now!

_Through the smoke and fire caused by the destruction several figures run in the direction of Cristiano to stop him. The group is a mix of different Power Ranger teams. It seems that Kira and Ethan have been successful in their mission at least. Cam, Tommy, Conner, Trent, Kira, Ethan, together with the Lightspeed Rescue Troop, the Overdrive Rangers and the other Ninjas Storm Rangers head into battle against their new enemy after Hayley informed them that there's an attack in the city._

**Tommy** _(shouts at Cristiano)_: Hey, you! Stop that or we have to stop you!

**Cristiano**: Ha! No one will ever stop me! My master has chosen me to wreak havoc in the whole city and he will be pleased if I'll offer him your destruction as a bonus!

**Cam**: Who are you and why are you doing this?

**Cristiano** _(indignantly)_: What? You don't know me and my famous footwork? Then you are getting to know it right away.

_Cristiano aims for the Rangers and shoots one of his energetic footballs with all he's got in their lines. The Rangers are totally unprepared because they did not expect something like that to happen. They are hit by the enormous blast and all thrown back._

**Cristiano**: Goal! You've a bad goalkeeper! It will be easy for me to win this game even without extra time! Instead it seems to me like a shooting practice!

_In a rapid sequential the former soccer player shoots several blasts at the Rangers who still haven't fully recovered from the first attack. They fall to the ground and try to get up._

**Tommy**: Enough playing around! It's time for a timeout for you and for us: It's morphing time!

_All the Rangers get back up and perform their special morphing sequences. After a few seconds they all stand fully morphed in front of Cristiano._

**Cristiano** _(mocking)_: Aah, your new tricots won't help you in this game, don't you see it, you can't beat me, cause I'm the greatest soccer player in the world.

**Mack** _(to the other Rangers)_: We should be carefully! I think I know this guy. He has to be the one who fooled me and my friends and now he took over the body of this athlete some of us may know from the media.

**Hunter**: Perhaps you're right, I guess we all just noticed it that he can't be a normal human after all.

**Cam**: Yes and we also don't know what other tricks he will be able to use against us.

**Cristiano** _(taunts)_: Enough of this, no it's time for the kick-off!

_Cristiano runs into the mass of Rangers and combats each of them by striking and kicking some with incredible powers. To the surprise of the Rangers he also uses laser beams shot from his eyes and the other special moves he already utilized to wreak havoc in the city several minutes before._

**Kira** _(after being beaten)_: Man, this guy is strong! It seems like he even does not lose condition in this fight.

**Ethan**: Yeah and I thought we would have no difficulties to defeat him cause we are in significant numbers over.

**Cristiano**: Hahaha! You're no match for me! Let's see how you will cope with this!

_Cristiano suddenly rapidly speeds up and circles the Rangers like the pylons in his training session before Jayden changed him. After he passed all obstacles while tackling them he suddenly stops and waits till the Rangers fall badly hit to the ground. Explosions can be seen on their power suits all over._

**All Rangers**: Aaahhhh!

**Cristiano**: Is that the best of you! Come on! Give me all you've got!

**Carter** _(trying to stand up)_: You've not defeated us, yet. You're not the only person to use some tricks. Let's bring in our weapons, guys!

**Conner**: Carter, you're right! We won't give in that easily! There is still a second halftime!

**Mack**: And the game is not lost, yet!

_The Rangers call on their special weapons; each team combines them to their greater form as suddenly in a clash of thunder nine other persons arrive on the battlefield. After the smoke cleared Jayden stands right at the scene – his new staff in his hand – surrounded by his minions: Mike, Kevin, Antonio, Casey, Dominic, Nick, Xander and Chip._

**Jayden**: Well, well, well! I hope we're not late for the final game! I wanted to sit in if the last goal is made! And I also brought some substitutes and standbys with me! Warm you up, guys, I guess the match has already started!

**Mack**: Nick? Xander? What you're doing over there?

**Rose**: Yeah, you've been supposed to play in our team!

**Xander**: I prefer to go for the goal with the winning team!

**Nick**: We'll show you who's gonna be the winner!

**Jayden**: Yeah, bring them down! But don't foul them to much: It's fair play!

**Mike** _(to Jayden while laughing)_: Don't worry, they are now match for us!

**Casey**: Then let's go and teach them how to play soccer!

**Jayden**: Cristiano, back to the team bench. You've done a good match so far.

_Jayden's minions go into the fight. They do not even morph because they are sure of victory. Each one of them takes on some of the good Rangers and battles them inexorably. After a while the good Rangers are down either because they did not fight with all their strength against former friends or because they have been outnumbered._

**Jayden** _(mocking)_: Booh! What a lame match! I want my money back!

**Antonio**: Why don't you bring the game to a higher level, Jayden? Maybe we'll get offered more!

**Jayden**: What a wonderful idea, Antonio! Why don't we take it to a _large _sporting event!

_Jayden begins to smirk evilly._

**Jayden** _(to Cristiano)_: Didn't you say you are the greatest soccer player in the world, did you?

**Cristiano**: Yes, coach!

**Jayden**: Then why don't take it literally! _He shouts out. _Magic wand, make my warrior grow!

_Jayden slams the lower part of his staff into the ground and immediately energetic flashes curl through the soil. Cristiano is enveloped by a great cloud of dust and rapidly rises up to gigantic proportions. One instant later his soccer boots are as big as battleships and he begins smashing the buildings around him. _

**Cristiano**: Mwuhahaha! What do you think of me, now?

_Cristiano lifts one of his colossal feet and tramps it down on the ground. His stollen cause an earthquake which brings down the fighting Rangers and causes several cracks in the ground. _

**Cristiano**: Now I'll be the greatest footballer in history and no one will ever be a better forward than me!

_He laughs evilly and shoots an enormous blast at the buildings around him. They exploded at once and fire and debris are catapulted all over the park._

**Tommy** _(while in a fight against Kevin)_: We have to do something! If we do not stop him, he'll destroy the entire city!

**Cam** _(blocking a strike from Casey_): Yes, time to call the Zords!

_The good Rangers try to free themselves from the attacks of Jayden's Ranger army and call on their respective Zords. After the Zords arrive at the scene they jump onto them and form their individual Megazords at once._

**Cristiano**: I see I'll still have some fun!

**Kevin**: Perfect, these stupid Rangers acted just like our master planned. Soon we'll show them his real powers!

_Kevin and the other evil Ranger start to laugh out loud while they pursue the fight. After a while – Cristiano seems to succumb to the superior strength of the four Megazords; the Ranger union prepares itself for the final wave. Cristiano does not know which one of the overpowering blasts he should repel and is finally hit by the whirlwind laser blast created from the lance of the Triceramax. He is badly hit, raises his hands to the bloody wound and falls seriously injured to the ground._

**Conner** _(inside the Triceramax)_: Yeah … we did it! … Wait a second? Why doesn't the monster explode?

**Kira** _(inside the Triceramax)_: Take a look at his stomach! … I guess he's bleeding?!

**Ethan** _(inside the Triceramax)_: Can't be!

**Jayden** _(from down below but his voice can be heard in every Megazord)_: Rangers, Rangers! What have you done? You just killed an innocent person! Slaughtered him like a monster, but he seems to be human! Mh? I think you have to get a sending-off, red card! Guys, want you like to …

**Antonio**: You heard him; it's time to penalize the Rangers! Go, Go Samurai!

_While Antonio is saying these words, Jayden slams his staff into the ground once again. Suddenly the Rangers Zords are surrounded by eight grown and morphed evil Rangers which immediately begin their attack. The good Rangers are still shocked and do not dare to move. After a short while of inability to act they recover from the first shock and start to fight back but must quickly realize that they have no further chance against the giant Rangers, especially because Nick uses his magic to create a magic shield round the Hurricane Megazord so the other Rangers from the union could not reach it anymore. _

**Nick**: You're finished, Rangers! This victory is ours and we'll take this one as our trophy. _He points with his Magi Staff to the Hurricane Megazord which suddenly disappears. _I guess you should train harder and prepare yourself for the foloowing match. Let's see if you can beat us next time!

_Nick shouts out in maniac laughter and the other seven evil Rangers fall in until they vanish in a dark red mist._


	25. Good or evil?

_**On the moon**_

_Jayden and Copytron discuss the further plan in one of the personal rooms of Zedd's palace._

**Copytron**: And how will I find this guy?

**Jayden**: You're going to need the power of the Wizard of Deception once again to bring you back to North Valley in the year of 1995. Then look out for a teen named Sam Collins, you'll find him at the high school. After you found him, kidnap him and bring him back here.

**Copytron**: But why has it to be this special guy?

**Jayden**: Because he has an ability that will be very useful in the battle against the Rangers. To combat all their stupid Zords will cost us only time we could better use. But if we'll have Sam at our side, he might be able to prevent the pesky Power Brats from using it ever.

**Copytron**: But it's no fun! Why don't we destroy all the Zords in the conventional way?

**Jayden**: We have to save our powers for a crucial battle.

**Copytron**: Maybe you're right, but think of it, how we destroyed the Samurais Megazord.

**Jayden**: Yeah, it was the beginning of a great partnership between you and me.

**Copytron**: Partners? You think we're partners?

**Jayden**: Of course even if all the other minions of mine are nothing more than slaves of my will you are different. From the first time I saw you I knew that we'll be the elect to bring down the entire Morphing Grid and with it every Ranger's power in it.

**Copytron**: Then you're not going to betray me like the other Nighloks before?

**Jayden**: Cops, look! The others were no fighters like you and me. They all reigned only because of their successes and profits they gained a long time ago. But it was time for some major changes. And as you see, it was necessary that we sacrificed Master Xandred and Octoroo; they had exceeded their time long before.

**Copytron**: I understand and I also see that you brought us there were none other has ever guided us.

**Jayden**: And it's not finished, yet.

**Copytron**: Okay, Jayden, I guess I have got to go now and make a contribution to our plan to change the world.

**Jayden**: Yes, you're right, my friend. First you have to go to the Wizard of Deception, he'll send you back in time and I guess on your way to get Sam Collins you can allow yourself a little fun!

**Copytron**: Thank you, Jayden, would be my pleasure!

**Jayden**: No, I have to thank you!

_Copytron leaves the room and Jayden remains alone in the darkness of the fortress. He seems to reconsider something very strongly and runs around in circles until Casey enters the room._

**Casey**: Master, I only wanted to inform you that our new guests are ready for the little chat you requested.

**Jayden**: Ah, perfect, everything goes on like clockwork.

**Casey**: What are we going to do with the girl?

**Jayden**: She's no use for me. You can have her and play for a while.

**Casey**: Why don't we use her powers as well?

**Jayden**: It's a good question; I guess at least I do not think girls to be the right persons for my army. They're weak and weepy. Just think of these two Samurai girls I was used to fight in combat with. Instead of a backing they caused always even more troubles.

**Casey**: But isn't it dangerous to let them alive then? There are the ones of the Mystic Force and my team already. If all this spurned Rangers will gather they may be a handicap for us.

**Jayden**: Think of it, Casey, if the other male Ranger couldn't even prevent us from capturing their Ninja Storm friends how should a group of left alone's will do?

**Casey**: I hope you're right, Jayden.

**Jayden**: Don't bother; it's not your affair to worry about.

**Casey**: I understand.

**Jayden**: Fine! Now bring me to the prisoners.

**Casey**: Yes, master. _He slightly bows down._

_After a few minutes they both enter the dungeon in the Dark Dimension. Nothing seemed to have changed since the original Mighty Morphing Power Rangers stepped onto it for the last time. In the center of the chamber five teens known as the male Ninja Storm Rangers are hold prisoner by magical chains which Nick formed out of his dark magic. As they see Jayden enter the room they begin to struggle and try to get free but this has no effect._

**Hunter**: What do you want, traitor?

**Jayden**: Ah, Hunter, I see you're just the strong fighter as I was thinking. You'll perfectly complement my army.

**Hunter**: We'll never serve evil?

**Jayden**: Evil, good – good, evil … these are only words, don't you think? Look at my friend besides me; he doesn't seem to be unhappy with his situation. At least he even seems lucky because it is the first time in his life that he has nothing to worry about, no one to rescue or something like this. Wouldn't it be a sweet live, I offer to you?

**Dustin**: Go to hell!

**Jayden**: Hm, perhaps we're even already there … but don't you think it couldn't become any worse than the situation the entire mankind is heading too?

**Cam**: You could tell us whatever you want; we are not susceptible for your brainwash!

**Jayden**: Brainwashing? Don't you see how much you're the slaves, do you?

**Shane**: We are no slaves? We fight for the freedom and right of every living human being.

**Jayden**: Really? That's what you think! Look at the history of the Power Rangers; look at your own fights against darkness. Don't you think that you did much more wrong than Lothor could ever have done? All the buildings you destroyed in the battles against the monster. All the sacrifices you accepted for the master plan.

**Blake**: Man, what are you talking about? Without the Rangers humanity would already be enslaved.

**Jayden**: And you think that humans are free now? Look at them! Look at the earth changing and mankind destroying itself!

**Hunter**: How bitter must a man be to see it like this, live is wonderful every minute that we have been given …

**Jayden**: You fools! You still believe in goodness, honesty and righteousness after all what has been done in the last few years? There is war over the entire globe and the only god to serve the people is greed!

**Dustin**: You're totally crazy!

**Jayden**: I guess you'll see some things clearer right away and after I opened up your eyes you shall realize that my side is not necessarily the evil side in this fight, just because you do not know better.

**Hunter**: Fuck you! We know that you are able to force us to stand in your lines but the other Rangers will come and defeat you and then the world will be saved from your reign of terror!

**Jayden** _(laughs insanely)_: What? My reign of terror? I'll end the terror and you'll soon see why!

_Jayden holds out his right hand and his staff appears out of dark dust right into it. He points the peak that glooms fearsomely red at the rangers. It is the last thing they saw. _


	26. Back in history

_**North Valley, 1995**_

**Sam**: Hey, Jennifer, do we have a lunch together today?

**Jennifer**: Sorry, Sam, there's a special cheerleader training in lunch break. But maybe tomorrow.

**Sam**: Cool!

**Jennifer**: I must hurry now, or I'll be late for class.

**Sam**: Okay, catch you later!

_Jennifer heads down the hall and turns right in the direction of the class rooms._

**Sam** _(to himself)_: Man, why don't I get a chance to be alone with her?

_Behind Sam, Tanker and Amp come down the hall friendly teasing each other._

**Tanker**: Hey Amp, look who we got here. Hi, Sam!

**Sam**: Hi, guys!

**Amp**: What's the matter with you? You look as if you got detention for the next twelve months.

**Sam** _(sighs)_: It's all about Jennifer! Every time I try to talk to her one of us has no time for the other.

**Tanker**: Then you should take her for a date that evening!

**Sam**: I already tried several times, but either Jennifer has cheerleading or this damned Kilokahn forms an attack and we've got to stop him.

**Amp**: Oh, come on; don't be so sad any more. Tanker told me that he wanted to show something to us.

**Sam**: Is that right, guy?

**Tanker**: Sure, but we have to be cautious, this Malcolm Frink already followed me all day. I don't trust him!

**Sam**: I do not, either!

**Amp**: So come on, where is this thing you're going to show us?

**Tanker**: Oh, it's just … _He looks surprised around and finally points to a room around the corner. _… over there!

_Sam and Amp follow Tankers direction and go into the room to which he leads them._

**Sam**: Tanks, it's the broom chamber! What is it that you wanted to show us right _here_?

**Tanker**: You'll see right away, Sam! Or should I better say Servo? Hehehe!

_Sam turns surprised around but is hold down by Tanker and Amp who all of a sudden appear in their true Nighlok and Mooger forms._

**Copytron**: I guess Jennifer still has to wait for you because my master deserves your services!

**Sam**: What? What do you want from me?

**Copytron**_ (while chuckling evilly)_: You'll see soon enough!

**Sam**: Noo! Let go!

_In a dark mist the three persons disappear out of the little room._

_**Back on the moon **_

_Tori sits in a dungeon cell in the deep of Zedd's fortress. Suddenly Casey comes into the prison and provides her with something to eat._

**Casey**: Here, take this! My master told me that after your friends will be in his hands you would be mine, darling!

**Tori** _(spits on him)_: Never!

**Casey**: We'll see about that!

_Suddenly Casey is thrown besides from the Ninja Storm Rangers who headed into the room._

**Casey**: Hey, hands off!

**Hunter**: Shut up! We've other plans with her!

_Tori sees her friends but is still restrained. Slowly she comes out of the corner she was sitting and goes near the prisoning bars._

**Tori**: You guys!

**Shane**: Hey, Tori, there you are. What's up?

**Hunter**: You missed out. We were on fire... out of control!

**Tori**: What? What has he done to you?

**Shane**: Like we said, out of control!

**Tori**: Have you guys going crazy?

**Hunter**: What's wrong with you? Why are you acting so weird?

**Tori**: I'm acting weird?

**Blake**: Yeah, what's with the whole goody-goody routine?

_Tori glances at her best friend, who was looking more than upset at Blake's choice of words._

**Blake**: Oh, hey, I'm sorry! My bad... but what are you going to do? Crying?

_The others start laughing._

**Dustin**: Ha, I'm almost done with my new weapon. It's really gonna rock this town!

**Cam**: That's why you're the mechanical master, dude.

**Tori** _(shouts out)_: Stop it!

**Hunter**: No, no, no! You don't keep to the script! You should have said _(He changes his voice to sound like a girl)_: "CyberCam, can you tell me what's going on" and then I would have shushed you …

**Blake**: No, the "Shush-Sequence" is already over!

**Tori**: Oh my god! He has killed your brains, right?

**Dustin**: Think of it, Tori, if he wanted to, he could have done easier!

**Tori**: Then tell me, what is this all about?

**Blake**: To make _you _go insane!

**Cam**: Our master has no need for you so he's given us the opportunity to have a little fun before we destroy you!

**Casey**: But that's not fair! The master promised her to me!

**Shane**: No! None of us will get her! _To Tori. _You'll go down to earth and tell the other Rangers that the next time we attack there will be no restraints!

**Tori**: But …

**Shane**: No contradict or I'm going to think about my offer once again! It's your only chance!

_Shane opens the cell and takes a step back. Tori comes scared out of her prison and tries to pass her former teammates who have lined themselves in an alley. _

**Tori **_(to herself)_: This situation seems familiar to me!

_She begins to run through the laughing and taunting male Ninja Storm Rangers and finally reaches the door out of the dungeon. Running up several stairs she does not dare to look back. She still remembers the picture of the last time she had been engaged by her friends. While heading down the castle tears are falling from her eyes but Tori does not realize this. She wants only to run, run from her former friends … run from the truth, as suddenly different voices can be heard out of a room in her neighborhood._

**Unknown voice**: I'll inflict now the final insult!

**Other voice** _(pleading)_: No, please!

_A few seconds nothing could be heard except the soft noise of a stick set up on the ground._

**Other voice**: Ahhhhh…

**Unknown voice**: Hear me, Sam! You are now in my powers! From now on you will serve only me!

**Other voice**_ (the voice seems to have changed)_: I am no longer Sam! I do all for Jayden! Destroy! … Destroy! …

_As the unknown persons shouts out these last few words Tori hears several crashes from inside the room as if someone is smashing things all around. Suddenly the door flies open and Tori is hit by wreckages which causes her to black out._


	27. The second assault

_**Zedd's Palace on the moon**_

_Jayden has gathered all his minions in the throne room of Zedd's former fortress. All evil Rangers, Copytron and Sam are together to hold a council of war._

**Jayden**: We have to attack them continuously. They will no longer stand a chance against us, now that we have Sam on our side.

**Xander**: But what makes him so different to us?

**Casey**: Yeah! He's even no Ranger at all!

**Jayden**: The Morphing Grid is not the only power source in the universe. There is plenty of different staff we could use in the fight against the other Rangers. Sam is special because he does not fight in the real world but in the Cyberspace.

**Nick**: But how can this be useful to us?

**Jayden**: As the Rangers powers are based on an immense amount of technology this point makes them vulnerable to us. If Sam attacks their Zords, weapons or even their Command Center from the inside out, without the Rangers even realizing it, they soon will be history.

**Sam**: With a few changes in the programming of the Rangers system I will be able to make them defenseless to our attacks. And after all we know they did not find a way to battle a giant enemy without a Zord.

**Copytron**: It's brilliant! Without their Zords they only will be like bugs under our feet.

**Hunter**: Yeah, we could smash and squeeze them a little bit.

_He performs the last sentence he said by smashing his big foot to the ground._

**Blake**: Think of it, if there will be no opportunity for the Rangers to battle us, their resistance will fall faster than anyone of us can taunt them!

**Jayden**: But it's not as simple as you may think. We don't know which power the Rangers will bring up in the fight against us. We still shall be cautious. The war is not over, yet. I, for my part, will go on recruiting new targets for our army. Every Ranger I can change from the said of goodness to our side is a double loss for the union.

**Dominic**: And every Zord we defeat will be a step closer to our victory.

**Copytron** _(shouts after a moment of silence)_: Then tell me, who do we have to blame this all?

_They all chorus the name of their master._

**All**: Jayden! Jayden!

**Jayden**: Thank you, my minions! I promise you, after the destruction of the Morphing Grid each of us will be rewarded greatly. Soon the world will be nothing more than a paradise for us and our friends! But now it's time to start a new assault against the Ranger union. I think they already miss their former friends. _He takes a short look at the Ninjas Storm Rangers and smirks evilly with delight. _We should not let them wait too long. Hehehe!

**Shane**: How should we proceed, master?

**Jayden**: I think it's time to let my first friends have some fun with the rangers. Until now they had only the chance to destroy a mansion.

**Mike**: Are you serious, Jayden?

**Jayden**: Of course, Mike! You will lure the Rangers out and attack them while Sam is searching a way to get inside the system of their Megazords.

**Antonio**: Does this mean you will make us grow giant and attack the city?

**Jayden**: Yes it does, my pal! I know that you have been waiting for it a long time.

**Kevin**: We'll really gonna rock this town and show the Rangers who has the greater power!

**Jayden**: And another thing, guys, … don't morph until the Rangers attack you; you saw it already that it may unsettle them if you look too humane to them or even familiar.

**Mike**: We understand, Jayden!

**Jayden**: Then go now and wreak some havoc to lure the Rangers out wherever they are.

**All three**: Yes, master!

_They slightly bow before they leave the room all in different directions. While Mike, Kevin and Antonio are teleported to earth the other evil Rangers rest in the Palace and start training for another combat. Sam prepares himself for his great entrance against the Rangers._

**Jayden**: Now to my new favorite record: Dark magic, make my evil Rangers grow!

_Jayden points his red glooming staff in the direction in which a few seconds before the three male Samurais vanished. He shoots dark energy towards earth and causes his friends to grow giant with it. _

_**Downtown**_

_Mike, Antonio and Kevin arrive on the scene and are soon hit by the ray Jayden send from his staff to make them grow. They are covered in a cloudy dark mist and start to become big. As the transformation is completed they stand as three unmorphed 40 meters tall humans' right in front of the skyline of the city. Soon after their strengthening they begin to attack nearby buildings with their Spinswords, smash cars with their now giant feet and shoot lasers from their eyes throughout the whole surroundings._

**Antonio**: Hahaha! That's what I call a really _big_ golden moment!

**Mike**: We were fools to use the Zords in the fight against the Nighlok. Now we're even more powerful and dangerous as ever.

**Kevin**: I can't wait till the Rangers arrive!

_They go on with their destruction and soon some parts of the city are badly damaged and nearly destroyed._

**Mike**: Oh yeah, it's so much more fun to stand on the right side!

**Kevin**: The evil side!

_They laugh out loud and put their Spinswords together to form an enormous blast against a block of governmental buildings. These exploded right away after they are hit by the overwhelming attack. This causes the three Samurais to laugh even louder as suddenly the rebuilt Rescue Zords race through the streets to get near the destruction. Once Mike, Kevin and Antonio saw them they turn to the Zords and start to mock over the Lightspeed Rangers._

**Antonio**: Do you really think this will stop us? Just take a look at these useless toys.

**Kevin**: Ohoh, didn't you already had enough?

**Mike**: Yeah, I guess it's time to teach them a lesson!

_Each of the three male Samurais reaches out a hand and shoots dark energy from it in the direction of the Rescue Zords._

**Carter** _(from inside the cockpit)_: Evade! We must stop them or the city will not stand much longer.

**Ryan**: You're right, but how are we gonne do this?

**Carter**: We have to form the Megazord. The other Rangers teams will arrive here, soon!

**Joel**: Then let's do it, guys!

**Chad**: Initiating transformation process!

_The Rescue Zords combine into the Lightspeed Megazord which stands a few seconds later in front of the grown evil Rangers._

**Antonio**: Nice, finally a real opponent!

**Mike**: Yes, I waited long for this day to come!

**Kevin**: Now, let's blow some things up!

_They circle the Megazord and start attacking it with their Spinswords. From everywhere sparks fly around caused by several hits landed on the metal._

**Carter**: Try to not hurt them? They are still humans, even if they're under an evil spell.

**Ryan**: Oh man, I didn't want this situation to repeat itself!

_**Zedd's palace on the moon**_

**Jayden**: It's time now, Sam! Go and destroy the Rangers Megazord!

**Sam**: Yes, master! They won't even know what hit them.

_Jayden zaps Sam with his magic wand and the boy transforms into a floating electric sphere which heads down to earth and goes right into the control system of the Lightspeed Megazord._

_**Inside the Lightspeed Megazord's control system**_

_The interior of the Megazord is a large system of wires, switches and control panels in different forms and sizes. Once Sam arrived already morphed into Servo at the scene, he makes himself grow giant and starts to destroy the whole core of the Megazord. He kicks right into several wirings causing the electronic elements to explode._

**Sam**: Destroy! … Destroy!

_**Outside the Lightspeed Megazord**_

_Soon after Sam entered the Megazord the machine seems to act strange and weird. Its arms swing around uncontrolled and the Zord moves back and forth._

**Chad**: What's happening?

**Joel**: I'm not doing anything! Something has taken control of our Megazord!

**Carter**: It can't be! The Rescue Megazord has been constructed to only be driven from the inside.

_Suddenly the lights turn off in the Megazord and the screen in front of the Rangers goes black as all of a sudden Sam's shape in his morphed form as Servo appears on the screen._

**Sam**: Mwuhahaha! You pathetic Power Rangers! I've the complete control over your precious Megazord, now. Soon I'll start the self-destruction program and you can't do anything against it. Be prepared to meet your doom! Hahahaha!

**Carter**: Who are you? What do you want from us?

**Sam**: Oh, I only want what my master deserves and that is your destruction. After your Megazord will be destroyed my three friends out there are waiting for you to get squeezed under their feet. And now lay back and enjoy the firework.

_After this last sentence the whole cockpit seems to explode and everywhere sparks fly out of the controlling panels. Carter and the other Lightspeed Rangers try to dodge away but there is now place to hide. Soon they realize that they have to give up the Megazord and fall from the cockpit on the ground. After the hard landing they writhe in pain and their Ranger suits abruptly disappear. In the background the Megazord falls down to the ground and explodes in several pieces; ashes flies everywhere around the scene._

**Mike** _(from high above)_: Look what's coming out of it! Perhaps it's some toy surprise!

**Kevin**: I guess it is rather a pack of worthless creatures.

**Antonio**: Yeah! Let's tramp them down!

_The three male Samurai start doing so and try to smash the fallen Lightspeed Rangers with their big shoes._

**Mike**: Hold on! The Red and the Titanium Rangers are reserved for me! I guess they're still missing in my collection of real action figures! Hehe!

_Mike bends down to the Rangers on the ground and reaches out for Carter and Ryan. They try to avoid his grip but his giant hands are too big and powerful so they can't get away from him and are finally been taken._

**Mike** _(to Kevin and Antonio)_: Come on, guys! I want to show Jayden what I've got. Perhaps we can play with my new toysor even trade them.

_The giant Mike stomps trough the destruction he and his friends caused and vanishes in a dark red cloud. Several moments later Kevin and Antonio follow him after their last few words to the Rangers._

**Kevin**: It's your lucky day, Rangers!

**Antonio**: But be prepared, we'll soon come back!

_Before they disappear they fall out in a real devilish laughter._


	28. Ass to play

_**The Triceramax Command Center Truck**_

**Joel**: Man, it can't bee; they did not only destroy our Megazord, they also took Ryan and Carter with them.

**Emily**: And we all know what's going to happen…

**Chad**: What will Jayden do to them?

**Emily**: They will be changed the next time we see them.

**Mia**: Like all the others before.

**Joel**: You mean, they will fight on Jayden's side?

**Tommy**: Exactly! Jayden uses an old and evil power to bring them to the dark side. After he's done it, they won't be the same as before.

**Chad**: And there is no way we can prevent it?

**Mia**: I guess not …

**Emily**: No, there is no way! They will be like slaves to his superior will. They will fall to their knees before him and won't keep off fighting us, until we're defeated at last.

**Kelsey**: Oh no …

_As the Rangers discuss their bad situation, all of a sudden two unsuspected persons enter the Triceramax Command Center Truck in disguise. They wear black cloaks with a large hood over their face. The shorter person goes right into the middle of the Ranges and reveals herself as Tori after she removed the cowl from her head. _

**Tori**: Hey guys!

**Tommy**: Tori?

**Mack**: What happened to you?

**Emily**: Where did you come from?

**Tori**: It's difficult to tell. After we've been caught up by the evil Rangers and Jayden turned my friends evil, I found myself in a fight against Jayden's army. They told me to tell you that the next time there will be no restraints for them.

**Emily**: What a surprise! But why do you wear this ridiculous outfit?

**Tori**: We hit ourselves from Jayden and his evilness. I was sure that the fact that Shane let me go was a trap to find out where our Command Center is.

**Tommy**: Sure!

**Tori**: So Carter and I disguised ourselves …

**Dana**: Carter?

_The other, larger person takes of his hood and Dana falls Carter into his arms. _

**Tori**: … and took different ways to come here. I don't know if it worked but I guess the evil Rangers would have found it more difficult to follow us than they may have thought.

**Tommy**: I hope you're right. A direct attack on our truck would mean the last thing we will be able to see.

**Dana**: Thank god, you got away, Carter!

**Chad**: But where's Ryan? Didn't he came with you?

**Carter**: I'm afraid, he couldn't. After Mike caught us, there was no way for us to free ourselves, unless Tori suddenly showed up and freed me.

**Tori**: I only had the time to rescue one of them and believe me it was no easy decision.

**Carter**: After Ryan stated out, that he fought the darkness once, we decided that I would go with Tory and soon come back to rescue him.

**Dana**: So my brother is still in Jayden's hand?

**Carter**: Yes, but it's our duty to free him. I guess we must start an invasion of the moon, right now. It's our only possibility to bring Ryan back and perhaps some of our other friends with him.

**Tommy**: Hm, we should discuss this later on and perhaps not with the whole union.

**Carter**: I agree with you, Tommy, its better all the leaders of the team, the red Rangers gather themselves in let's say 30 minutes, over here. In the meantime all of us should recover and form further plans.

**Mack**: A good idea. But what is with the new arrivals?

**Carter**: New arrivals?

**Mack**: In the meantime our team got the reinforcement we were looking for. From all over the world the Ranger teams have come to our aid.

**Tommy**: My friends from old days, the Morphing and Zeo Rangers, the Turbo Rangers and even the teams from far away outer space and out of distant time periods have followed our call and finally shown up.

**Carter**: This is the chance we needed; it is the right time to attack. Now go, we'll meat in 30 minutes.

**Zedd's Palace on the moon**

_Jayden stands on the balcony of the castle, Copytron in his real form and several evil Rangers beside him. Jayden looks out what's going on down on earth._

**Jayden**: Finally we know where the Ranger Union hides from us. Tori was a fool to believe that she can escape my view.

**Hunter**: Now, that she was useful to us you better should think about the fact to integrate her into our team.

**Copytron**: How dare you to stipulate our master some of your silly ideas.

**Jayden**: Cops is right, there is no place in our army for girls. They are weak and no use. Think of that little friend of mine, Emily, she is such a useless person. In fact she can't even help herself and you will see, finally she is going to lose everything.

**Dustin**: What do you mean?

**Jayden**: It's none of your business! Now back to the Union!

**Copytron**: We should attack them right now; they do not expect a fight at the moment…

**Casey**: But if we act to quick and thoughtless it might be a risk to our plan.

**Nick**: We don't know how strong their lines have become since our last encounter. Even if we know their hiding place by now, this won't be a guarantee that our assault will be victorious.

**Jayden**: You two are right; first we must check what they got. A rash act can endanger the whole plot.

**Copytron**: Why don't we send down Sam and let him destroy the truck from the inside out?

**Cam**: I'm sure that after his last attack against the Lightspeed Megazord the Ranger Union protected itself against such a raid.

**Copytron**: Maybe, but if we do not try it, we'll never know.

**Jayden**: No, no, Cops! Let's wait with this, as you know, I've still an ass to play.

**Copytron**: Oh yeah, I understand, master!

**Blake**: But if we want to know how much they are right now, we have to lure them out and fight them in a battle.

**Jayden**: Why bring you in the play, _the pawns fall first_then the big boys. What do you think of a new warrior of my own? Remember Cristiano, he was extremely successful!

**Copytron**: And who do you think of by now?

**Nick**: Yeah, which one did you choose to combat the Rangers and bring them down? An athlete again, or a musician or some other star?

**Jayden**: In fact I even did not think about it. Let's have a look if the humans can't inspire my evil intent.

_Jayden takes a look back on earth. His view strides above the globe as it finally focuses on a house in the United States. A boy is viewing television and follows a series with inner delight._

**Jayden**: Perfect! This one will do!

**Copytron**: But master, are you sure? This is a kid, isn't it?

**Jayden**: Cops, Cops … I see you still do not understand the way I'm looking on a situation. You have to think different, if you want to rule the world. The Rangers will never attack an innocent child like this one …

**Casey**: Jayden! You can't mean this seriously!

**Jayden**: Why not?

**Nick**: Because …

**Jayden**: Silence! You weaklings! In fact I really didn't mean the kid but the person he was looking at on TV. In former times I was a great fan of this series. Why do not let a real hero do all the work and get the honors?

_Jayden stretches out his magic wand and shoots a beam of evil energy towards earth. The television the boy sat in front of suddenly glows in an evil red light and the child runs scarred out of the room._

**Jayden**: I bring force to Sinbad! Come and serve my evil will, ancient hero!

_Lightning crackles from the sky towards the house of the boy. The glowing television seems to explode as finally a person, dressed in black pants with big black boots and a dark blue waistcoat comes out of the focusing screen. In his hands he holds a great deadly looking sword. He turns his head up high and begins to speak._

**Sinbad**: Master, I followed your call and I'm here to serve you in the battle against goodness. What is it that I can do for you?

**Jayden**: Ahh, I couldn't resist the charm of the TV series from the early 90's!

**Hunter**: As a boy, I watched the series, too. But didn't the guy look different? He did not wear such tight pants but wide ones and his hair has been bound by a red scarf.

**Jayden**: Yes, you're right. But this was the hero we know from the first season; in the second season Sinbad looked like this one you see right know.

**Hunter** (_sad_): Ooh, I always liked the first one more. His style seemed to be much more suitable to the adventures Sinbad passed.

**Copytron**: Then why do not bring them both into battle against the Rangers? Two evil heroes will be more difficult to beat than only one.

**Jayden**: What a wonderful idea!

_Jayden zaps Sinbad with his staff once again and all of a sudden a second person comes out of the back of the first one. Now to Sinbads stand ready for battle in the room. One looks like the one we all know from the first season of the Adventures of Sinbad and the other like the one from the second season._

**Jayden**: Now go my soldiers and wreak havoc in the city! Lure out the Rangers wherever they are and destroy them once and for all.

_Jayden and his minions start to laugh evilly while the two Sinbads disappear out of the room in a dark red cloud._


	29. Burning at both ends

_**In the Triceramax Command Center Truck**_

_In the headquarter of the Ranger Union's hideout the Red Rangers of all Ranger team are gathered except of Shane, Hunter, Casey, Nick and Jayden who fell under the influence of evil. The good Rangers seem to be concerned and pensive._

**Tommy**: The circumstances forced us to finally meat again! I great you, Red Rangers from all over the world! The last time we met was a small thing in comparison to that what awaits us now. Our enemy is no machine or robot; he is human like all of us. He's furthermore a lost friend who searches for the right way. And this lost person gathered many of our own around him to fulfill his cruel intentions, his master plan to destroy the Morphing Grid we're all a part of. We have to stop him! If there has been any mission we ever had to deal with, this one would be the heaviest for us to bear. It is not only a fight good versus evil, it is also a fight for the existence of the human world we know; and it is a fight for our own lives, for the lives of our friends and families. Rangers, we must stick together, if we will win this battle. Every one of us has to trust his brother in arms. We already have won a battle together but this time we'll only stand a chance if we believe in ourselves and the power of the Morphing Grid.

_After Tommy's little speech the audience falls silent for a moment but some moments later breaks out in approving cheers. The Rangers clap their hands and perform encouraging gestures to each other._

**Jason**: Tommy, as the first Red Ranger of all of us, I assure you that you've never been more right then now. It is our duty to save the world from this menace even if it will cost our own lives.

**Tommy**: We all know what could be the price of our mission but this doesn't matter. From the moment we accepted to be a Ranger, we acceded in all the consequences. I once was an evil Ranger and I assure you that there is nothing worse than that. Your soul cries in pain while seeing your body act like a puppet of the forces of evil. No more shall anyone suffer under this plague.

**Andros**: But how are we going to put it into play? We even don't know what awaits us on the moon. Jayden's power seems to be invincible after all you told us. How could we be sure that this is no forlorn hope, no kamikaze operation?

**Jason**: In fact, Andros, we'll never know until we stand right in the battle. And even if I understand your sorrow, I'm convinced that there is no other possibility for us.

**TJ**: Yeah, we can't just wait here, until Jayden finds us. We'll be an easy prey for his evil magic. Look at our friends, what's happened to them! We cannot risk losing even more Rangers. Every loss for us is a double win for the side of darkness.

**Andros**: I know, but nevertheless this mission to the moon seems to be a one way ticket.

**Wes**: Each of us has fought several battles and each has accepted the consequences given by the fight. I agree with TJ, we can't just sit here and discuss the things while in the meantime Jayden is going the start his last assault. Carter, what do you think? You seem very quiet at the moment.

**Carter**: Guys, I've seen what Jayden's power could does to anyone of us. We have to stop the evil that he brings into the world, the evil that corrupted our friends, even you and me.

**Leo**: Us?

**Mack**: I guess I know what Carter wanted to say. As long as we do not fight the evil, it will influence us more and more. Have a look at the last of Jayden's assault. If we look clearly at it, we did not functioned as a proper team in the fight.

**Conner**: Yeah, Jayden uses every psychological trick he knows against us; either the human enemies that we do not dare to fight or the attack from within so we feel defenseless and left alone.

**Scott**: The more I hear about it the more I'm convinced, that he has to be stopped. If we wait any longer he will be unstoppable.

**Rocky**: Then what are we still waiting for! There's a battle to be done!

**Jack**: And a war to be won!

**Tommy**: Okay, all doubts are redressed, or isn't it so, Andros?

**Andros**: I see there is no other way, we can go, and even if it may costs our lives … we all have already won several battles against the power of evil, why should we be scared this time.

**Jason**: That's the right attitude! Let's do it guys! We must leave immediately, there's no time left!

**Tommy**: Prepare yourselves and talk to your teams that they have to defend earth while we're on our mission, in case of an attack.

**Cole**: Hurry up, guys! Every second we let pass is a profit for the enemy.

**Tommy**: Go now!

_All Red Rangers leave the room and heat to their teammates except of Tommy and Jason._

**Jason**: Do you think we will ever come back?

**Tommy**: I don't know, Jason, but we can't give in hope! Think about, if you let it go the time I was under Rita's evil spell, there has never been a chance for me to turn back. I believe in the power of the Morphing Grid and over and above that in our friendship. What battles did we win only if we stayed together?

**Jason**: Yeah, you're right. But Jayden uses our weakest point against us, just this friendship you spoke of.

**Tommy**: I know he's a brilliant master, an evil one, but brilliant.

**Jason**: Come on, man, we've to set up until the others are ready.

_While talking, they both leave the room. _

_In the meantime in a dark and foreclosed place an unrecognizable person starts a transmission towards the moon._

**Unknown person**: Master, the Red Rangers are on their way. The fall can snap! … I repeat: The fall can snap!

**Jayden's voice** (_after a short time_): Good, my soldier! You've done well! After the Red Rangers arrive on the moon, they'll be surprised over our sweet welcome, I prepared for them.

**Unknown person**: And what is with the other Rangers? They will still be a problem if we do not destroy them right now.

**Jayden's voice**: The other Rangers won't be a problem anymore if they are without their leaders. But just in case I prepared a little surprise for the rest of the Union, too.

**Unknown person**: I understand!

**Jayden's voice**: Now go back to work; there are still some things to be done, before the Morphing Grid will finally be destroyed.

**Unknown person**: I do, as you command, Master!

_The transmission fades and a pair of eyes shines a devilish red light in the dark; a small and inconspicuous wicked smile can be seen upon the person's face. The scene is interrupted by the alarm which all of a sudden turns off._

**Haley**: Rangers, there is an attack at the mall of the city. Two unknown persons assail innocent people. Just take a look at the monitor.

**Conner**: Oh no, not now!

**Kira**: Look at them; they really look strange, as if the two came just from another time period!

**Conner**: Man, what shall I do?

**Ethan**: Conner, you've got to go now, the mission must not be endangered!

**Trent**: You can count on us; we will bring these two medieval clowns down and save the city from Jayden's attack.

**Conner**: Okay, guys, I believe in you!

**Hayley**: Now stop chatting! You both are supposed to be on your way!

**Trent**: Yeah, let's go! Ready, guys?

**Ethan and Kira**: Ready!

**All three**: Dino Thunder Power-Up, Ha!

_The Blue, Yellow and White Dino Ranger morph into their Ranger form and heat out of the Triceramax Command Center Truck. Conner is left alone with Hayley._

**Conner**: I didn't even have the time to say "Goodbye" to them. Maybe I will never come back.

**Haley**: Conner, you should better not think of it like this. After this battle we'll all see again, and maybe the sky will not be as dark as it was before by this time.

**Conner** (_uneasily_): Hayley, I just wanted to thank you, before I go!

**Hayley**: For what?

**Conner**: For everything you've done for us!

**Hayley**: Oh okay, Conner! But now there is no time for sentimentality!

**Conner**: I understand … I'm on my way!

_Conner takes his stuff and walks out of the monitoring room._

**Hayley** (_silently_): Bye, Conner! I hope we'll all meat again …


	30. The destruction of the Zords

_**Down in the city**_

_The Dino Rangers without Conner arrive already morphed at the scene. They see both Sinbads attacking innocent people at the mall. The two evil heroes smash things up and destroy everything in their way. People are running around in fear and try to hide from them but it seems that there is no escape._

**Trent**: Hey, over there! Yeah, I mean you two clowns! What show is this?

**Sinbad 1**: You will soon know, Ranger!

**Sinbad 2**: Our Master wants you to be destroyed and that is what we're looking for.

**Trent**: Stop talking; let's see what you've got!

_Trent takes out his Drago Sword and uses its special power to fire laser arrows at the two Sinbads. Both of them notice Trent's attack and have no problems to block each blow with their own swords._

**Sinbad 1**: Pathetic! Is that all?

**Sinbad 2**: Bro, I guess this fight won't last long! Soon these weaklings will scatter before our might!

**Kira**: Let's see, what I can do! Ptera Grips!

_Kira shouts out and runs on the two enemies. She strikes them with her weapons but it seems to have not the effect she wanted to cause._

**Sinbad 2**: Hahaha! You see, our Master is too powerful for you!

**Sinbad 1**: Even your attacks can't hurt us! But now it's our turn to attack!

_They both run against one of the Rangers and smash them with enormous power. Sparks can be seen from the suits of the Rangers; the hurt ones fly back and land demorphed on the ground._

**Sinbad 1**: That's real power!

_Both Sinbads start to laugh evilly while they fire laser beams out of their swords at the rest of the Rangers._

**Trent**: Guys, we've to do something!

**Ethan**: Let's call Hayley, she should send the other left Rangers into battle.

**Kira**: It's a good idea!

**Sinbad** 1: Oh oh oh, you can call as many Rangers as you like, we can deal with all of you!

_Trent contacts Hayley and sends an emergency message via his communicator._

**Ethan**: But till they arrive, we have to hold the position!

_Ethan and Kira run into battle, even if they are demorphed now, they can still use their special abilities in the battle against the two evil beings. Kira uses her Ptera Scream and Ethan his Stone Skin against each Sinbad but they could not stand a chance. After several minutes they are overwhelmed and seem to be defeated._

**Sinbad 2**: I didn't thought it would be easy like this!

**Sinbad 1**: You should be the invincible Power Rangers no one was ever able to beat? You're hilarious!

**Sinbad 2**: Now to the final strike, Rangers! Say goodbye to everything you like! Hahaha!

_Both hold their swords high and are ready to strike the Dino Rangers once and for all, as suddenly they both are thrown back by a strong laser beam shot from one of the Rangers Zords._

**Trent**: Yeah, I knew they won't let us alone!

**Ethan**: You're not too early, guys!

**Kira**: Now show them, what real Ranger power is like!

_The three Dino Rangers cheer and are convinced that their friends with the aid of their Zords are going to win this battle and for the first moment it even seems so._

**Sinbad 1**: Ohhoh! Looks like we've some new toys to play with! What do you think, bro?

**Sinbad 2**: I think we should beat them up and tear them apart, as our Master wanted us to do.

**Sinbad 1**: But I think we could need some power boost, don't you?

**Sinbad 2**: Yeah, let's take it to a higher level!

_As the second Sinbad says these last words a magic bolt comes from out of space which impacts right at the place where the two enemies stood a few moments ago. Now they are covered in smoke and only their evil laughter fills the air until they start to grow to giant proportions. Some moments later two giant warriors stand right in front of the horde of Zords which attacked them some minutes before. They go into a fighting position and start battling the Zords with their swords and laser beams shot from their eyes and weapons._

**Trent** (_from the ground_): Be cautious, friends, they know some nasty moves.

**Carlos** (_from inside his Turbo Zord_): Yes, we already saw it, but don't be afraid; we will not lose this battle.

**Sinbad 1**: I would not be so sure, if I were you!

**Carlos**: Fortunately, you're not me!

**Sinbad 1**: Not? Shame on me!

**Sinbad 2**: But perhaps this friend of us, you all know, is able to change that a little bit!

**Carlos**: What? … What do you mean?

**Carlos** _(from behind the Zords)_: You will see soon enough, Ranger!

**Carlos**: Hey, that's me … but … no, this can't be me … I'm here and not … there!

**Carlos**: Surprised to see me? I mean you?! Soon you would be even more surprised! Master, can you lend me you helping hand?

_Okay, it should be clear that the second Carlos, seen behind the Zords, is none other than Copytron who once again changed his skin to confuse and frighten the Rangers. Now after his Master, Jayden, heard his bidding, he begins to grow like the two Sinbads have done just before. The Ranger Union must face up with three villains now; two evil heroes arose from a TV-Show of the late nineties' and one person that looks like one of their own friends, Carlos, the former Angel Grove's star soccer player with the cute brown eyes which do not look friendly anymore but devilish and cruel at the moment._

**Carlos (Copytron)**: Mwhuhahaha! It's the third time we meet, Rangers! And you all know what they say about number three! Mwuhahaha!

**Sinbad 1**: Let's bring them to an end!

**Sinbad 2**: Yeah, seems a little bit boring to me, if there's no one to be killed!

**Carlos (Copytron)**: And you, Carlos, how does it feel to face yourself?

**Carlos**: No matter which one of us you're going to copy, this can't upset us! We know our friends and we even do know that you'll never win this battle.

**Carlos (Copytron)**: I'm not so sure as you … hm … I mean me … *argh* you know what I mean! But if you do not like my style, than I can change into everyone you want me to be! Isn't it fantastic? Some girl friend of yours … or even one of your biggest friends …

_Copytron starts changing his form into several of the male Rangers, at the one moment he looks like TJ, than like Tommy, Jason, Sky and many other well-known faces, just until the real Carlos can't hold it back and attacks him with a large laser beam shot from his Zord. Copytron is hit by the ray and his body seems to collapse as suddenly he raises his head up high, now looking again like Carlos but his eyes shine in an evil red. He holds his arms up high and falls out in evil laughter. Lightning crackles from his fingers and stride the earth and things around him._

**Carlos (Copytron)**: So, you really think that you're able to fight your friends? You'll soon be able to fight them one by one and different than you would think by now! Hehehe! But now enough of this … Warriors, destroy them once and for all! Attack!

**Sinbad 1 + 2**: Yes, Sir!

_All three evil beings use their powers to battle the Ranger's Zord until they are nearly destroyed. Because of the fact that without the Red Rangers they can't form a Megazord the Ranger union has not really the force to fight against the villains. Soon the two Sinbads gather and put their swords together to form an enormous blast shot right at the Ranger's Zords. Many of them fall to the ground and are no longer able to move; the last Zords standing become victims of Carlos' (Copytron's) last attack. He lifts up his right foot and slams it violently on the ground. The earth shakes and a large crack originates from under his sole and becomes bigger every inch in the direction of the Rangers. All of the Zords fall down into boiling lave which comes out of the chasm; the good Rangers can't do any more than jump out of the cockpits of their Zords and land defeated on the ground only to see their mechanical friends vanish into the magma. After all Zords have disappeared the cleft closes and only smoke is left where several moments ago many fully functional war machines stood ready for battle._

**Carlos (Copytron)**: Looks like after all the years this moment still has the same effect on the spectators. As you've seen the first Zords going down also in a battle against two villains and an evil Green Ranger, it is now my honor to send all of them to the bottom where none of you will ever reach them. Hahaha! This is your darkest day in history ever, Rangers! And be sure, it won't end until the Morphing Grid is finally destroyed by our Master once and for all! Sinbads, you two did well, but you're no use for my master anymore! So don't be afraid to go on living in a stupid TV-Show, someone might even think of us only being series heroes, too …

_Carlos (Copytron) waves his right hand and the two Sinbads are covered in red light. They shrink while crying and are sucked back into a nearby television. The last things we see from them are their hands pounding against the screen from the inside of the telly._


	31. The Moon Mission: Forever Red I

_**At the same time at the NASADA space station **_

_The Triceramax Command Center Truck pulls up to the guarded gate. Tommy shows one of the men his clearance. Waved through, the vehicle, Jason sitting in the passenger seat, drives into a nearby hanger. There they both gather with several other persons dressed in red._

**Tommy**: Thank you guys for coming on short notice. I was hoping this day would never come. One of our own's has turned against us; he's gathered all the power he could get in the aim to destroy the Morphing Grid.

**Conner**: But you told us it has been destroyed years ago.

**Tommy**: We destroyed some of our powers. But the Grid still exists. It is the warranty that wherever humans live there might be a group of them, called Power Rangers, to guard all against the forces of evil. But now something unthinkable happened. One Ranger turned evil, not because of a spell or some dark magic. His true aim is it to bring it all to an end and destroy us once and for all. And if you ask me personally, I'm convinced that he's done well until now. Our powers are restricted and some of our Zords even destroyed.

**Jack**: But tell us, who is this guys, who caused all this destruction?

**Tommy**: Just take a look around; some in our group are still missing and that are exactly the ones we're going to fight.

_All of the Red Rangers look around only to see that Jayden, Nick, Casey, Hunter and Shane are missing._

**Eric**: You mean all five of them have turned to the side of darkness?

**Tommy**: No, it's not easy like that. With Nick, Casey, Hunter and Shane I'm not sure. I guess they're only under Jayden's evil spell. After all we know he has been collecting dark powers from all over the galaxy and even trough time to reach his aim. Now he's more powerful than any villain we've ever battled and they're still amassing on the moon, preparing to invade Earth.

**Scott**: The moon? So, how are we supposed to get there to stop them this time? Andros?

**Andros**: Why do all always think the alien-dude certainly has a spaceship ready for the mission? Hm?

**Mack**: So you've not?

**Andros**: Of course I have, I just wanted to say, that if ever we are supposed to meet again it might be one other's spaceship which is going to be risked.

_While he is smirking, he holds up a remote and presses a button, causing the rest of the hanger to light up, revealing a familiar spaceship._

**Andros**: I present the Astro Megaship Mark III. Fresh off the construction yards of KO-35, the fastest spaceship in the galaxy!

**Tommy**: Guys, this is gonna be a very dangerous mission. But I can't force you to go. This is a decision you have to make on your own. And this time it might even cost us our own lives. We are not going to fight against robots any more or some of Rita's and Zedd's stupid monster; our enemy is human like us …

**Andros**: … Hmhm …

**Tommy**: … like many of us and we would be even forced to destroy our former partners in battle.

**Mack**: But will Jayden not expect us coming?

**Jason**: I guess not, in fact I leastways hope so. We used the Triceramax Command Center Truck to change our hiding place every time the evil Rangers attacked and until now there has not been an assault of the Truck so we might be lucky and Jayden did not find it, yet.

**Tommy**: But Mack's right. Jayden should know that it is our only chance to fight him, if we head to the moon.

**Cole**: I don't know much about this Jayden or his evil magic. But I will go where I must to protect the Earth.

**Wes**: Same goes for us.

_All Red Rangers nod in agreement._

**Carter**: You can count on us; we already fought one battle together and we also will win this one!

**TJ**: It's not even a question.

**Andros**: So it's settled?

**Jason**: Yeah!

**Tommy**: Then let's do it.

_They give each other a high five. Then, the thirteen Red Rangers walk in a line towards the megaship. In a few moments, everyone's on board and the megaship takes off into space._

_In the meantime in a dark and foreclosed place an unrecognizable person starts a transmission towards the moon._

**Unknown person**: Master, the Red Rangers are on their way.

**Jayden's voice** (_after a short time_): Good, my soldier! You've done well! After the Red Rangers arrive on the moon, they'll be surprised over our sweet welcome, I prepared for them.

**Unknown person**: I heard your plan to destroy the Zords has finally been victorious?

**Jayden's voice**: The other Rangers won't be a problem anymore, now prepare yourself for the battle; it might be your last one.

**Unknown person**: I understand! Your wish is my command, Master!

_The transmission fades and a pair of eyes shines a devilish red light in the dark; a small and inconspicuous wicked smile can be seen upon the person's face. _

_Somewhere between Earth and the moon, the Astro Megaship Mark III flies through space. In the Ready Room, six of the Rangers sit around a table while Tommy is standing by one of the walls. Andros then enters the room, followed by Alpha 8._

**Tommy**: I contacted Haley and she told me that the last assault was an incomparable loss for our side; our friends Zords are defeated and many of them are no longer able to fight. It must have been this damned shape shifting Nighlok which used his power to bring them to their limits.

**Jason**: This son of a *****!

**Rocky**: Oh no! If the Zords are defeated the other Rangers won't stand a chance against Jayden's attacks.

**TJ**: And the earth is defenseless!

**Jason**: Yeah, you're right! Seems as if we have to hurry up a little bit …

_Jason is interrupted by the little robot, Alpha 8, which has prepared some sort of holographic projection._

**Alpha 8**: Oh, Tommy, it's all ready!

**Tommy**: Thank you, Alpha. Then let's get back to the main thing.

_Tommy steps forward and presses a button on a remote in his hand. The center of the table lights up and reveals a holographic screen on which displays Lord Zedd commanding his evil troops._

**Tommy**: Several years ago, Lord Zedd and Rita emerged from deep space. They tried to invade earth from this fortress. Myself and some former Rangers succeeded in stopping the invasion, by destroying the UAoE, the United Alliance of Evil, on cost of the life of our good mentor, Zordon. But now Jayden has returned to the castle and started his assault against earth. He's gathering dark forces here, in Lord Zedd's former residence on the moon.

_The scene on the screen changes to what's currently happening on the moon._

**Rocky**: It looks like they're using Jayden's dark magic to bring forth new powers against us and the Morphing Grid.

**Tommy** (_nods_): Years ago, when Lord Zedd and Rita were defeated, their personal minions remained hidden on the surface of the moon. There might be several dark creatures which only look for the day of their reckoning.

**Jason**: If Jayden gets his hands on even new evil forces, he's gonna have more than enough power to destroy Earth.

**Andros**: We have to stop him here. On the moon. We're the only chance Earth has.

_**On the surface of the moon**_

**Jayden**: Ryan, my new pet! It seems that you've lost your pal, haven't you.

**Ryan**: Yes, Master, but I'm convinced that he'll soon come back and bring with him some friends of us to play with.

**Mike**: I just can't wait until they arrive!

**Antonio**: Yeah, we'll kick the whole out of them!

**Kevin**: They won't know what hit them, Hehehe!

**Jayden**: Silence! I planned this moment for too long, that you will destroy it only if you will not be able to stick to the plan.

**Nick**: Yes, we know what you told us. The Rangers are not going to leave after they've landed on the moon.

_They start towards the castle, when a blast in the wall behind them causes them to turn. A few tumble around from the blast._

**Casey** (_ironical_): Oh no! What's that?!

_The thirteen good Rangers run in and face the evil Rangers of Jayden's army. _

**Jason**: 'Ya know, if you miss Zedd and Rita that much, I promise we can help you join them.

**Cole**: We're not going to let you destroy the Morphing Grid!

**Mike**: Try and stop us!

**Tommy**: Let's do it! Eh-yah!

**Jayden**: Rangers, to battle!

**Tommy**: What? But why are you prepared for battle? It must have been a surprise attack!

**Jayden**: Seems like your plan did not work, Tommy! Perhaps it might be because you cannot hide from me in a Truck that is nearly as big as my whole new home! Hm? Don't you like it? I guess I should change the initials still shown on the walls; the "Z" should be a "J", don't you think?

**Tommy**: So thou set us a trap and we went into it just like mice.

**Jayden**: Like bugs! The bugs I'm going to crash now! Attack!

_The evil Rangers run at the good ones and engage them in battle. The three male Samurai Rangers silently stand to the side and watch. _

_TJ's surrounded by Hunter and Blake, when he ducks under a punch of Hunter, blocks the arm of Blake about to punch him as he comes back up, and punches Hunter in the chest. Blake tries to kick him, but he grabs the leg and shoves it away. Hunter gets a kick in the stomach right before TJ ducks to avoid a swinging kick from him. Rising up, he finds himself between the two evil Ninja Rangers about to strike. He grabs them both by the arms and hurls them over, causing both to crash onto the ground together. _

_Tommy staggers back from Nick's attack right into the hands of Casey, who grabs onto him. Noticing Nick coming back at him wielding his magic wand, Tommy ducks down, avoiding the weapon, and slips his arms out, grabbing onto Nick's wrist. Twisting around, he causes the Mystic Force Ranger's arm to cross and manages to free himself and kick the magician away. Tommy then spin kicks, taking down Casey._

_Next up is Jason, who blocks Dominic's arm and then kicks him in the stomach. He then grabs Dustin's arm and holds it as he kicks him in the chest with his right leg. Releasing the evil Ranger, he kicks his left leg into Dominic, then turns to face yet another one. _

_Rocky ducks under Cam's sword, he grabs the weapon and jerks it up; he kneels down and kicks the sword out of Cam's hand; and after that kicking the legs out from under him._

_Somewhere else, Wes has gotten hold of Xander's and Chip's weapons and is using them to fend of his attackers. Poking one in the stomach with it, he ducks under it as the second stumbles by. He whips one weapon over his shoulders then slashes it down, knocking the two evil Rangers of their feet. Soon, Wes stands holding the two weapons and Xander and Chip lie motionless on the ground._

_Carter is attacked by his former friend Ryan. They both battle bravely until suddenly Ryan runs away from Carter and he tries to reach the backside of the fortress. Carter follows him and is soon out of the sight of the other Rangers in battle._

_Lastly is Cole, who's fighting off Shane. He grabs onto the evil Ranger's sword and flips off, causing the Ninja also holding onto the sword to hit the floor. _

_With no more evil Rangers standing left around except of Antonio, Mike and Kevin, the good Rangers attention is drawn to Jayden. _

**Jayden**: Generals! Now it's your turn! Finish them!

_Spotting the three generals marching towards the fighting Rangers, Leo relaxes his fighting stance._

**Leo**: No...

_Racing after them, he catches up to them outside of Zedd's fortress. _

**Leo**: Stop!

**Mike**: You fool!

_He lets of several blasts at Leo's direction, sending him crashing to the ground. _

**Antonio**: You will be the first to feel our wrath!

_Leo rises up to his knees holding his bruised side with his left arm and watches the three generals walk towards him. Suddenly, a blast of red laser bolts strike at the evil Samurais, causing them to halt their stride. Glancing up, Leo sees the Red Dino Thunder Ranger in his Battlizer Armor. _

**Leo**: Just in time!

**Conner**: Hang on!

_He shoots out the stretching arms to grab Leo and pull him out of the attack of the three evil Rangers._

**Conner**: Are you okay?

**Leo**: Great! Thank you, Conner!

**Kevin**: You cowards! Is that all you got?!

_Then thirteen good Rangers gather shoulder-to-shoulder facing the three evil generals of Jayden's army. _

_**To be continued …**_


	32. The Moon Mission: Forever Red II

_Last time on Power Rangers: The Red Rangers met again and headed to the moon battling Jayden's dark forces. The evil master sends his Ranger army into the fight and it seems so as if they won't stand a chance against the power of the Red Rangers. But something is still not right, who is the secret person under Jayden's control betraying the Ranger Unity? Stay tuned and find it out…_

_**On the surface of the moon**_

**Jason**: Well, what are we waiting for?

**Tommy**: Let's do it, guys!

**Jason**: It's morphin time!

_They all morph into their respective Ranger uniforms. _

**Tommy**: All right, guys!

**Antonio**: Ha, this won't stop us! Don't you think that we have the same powers?

_The three male Samurais morph too and start their attack against the Red Rangers._

**Mike**: Come on!

**Scott**: All right, guys! We're here to save the Earth! Let's take 'em down!

_The Red Rangers and the evil generals run at each other and engage in battle._

_First up are Cole, Mack and Jason against Antonio. Cole and him run at each other and jump into the air. Antonio gets the first kick in which sends them both to the ground, the Samurai landing on his feet, and Cole hitting the ground. Recovering, he runs at Antonio again, but his kick and punch are blocked by the general. Antonio punches the Red Wild Force Ranger in the chest which sends him flying backwards and hitting the ground on his stomach. Not finished, the evil Ranger runs at the downed Ranger and kicks at him. Cole barely manages to block the kick and gets up in time to block a second kick. Jason does a flipping jump, landing two kicks into Antonio as he comes down, causing the General to stagger back. Jason then turns to Cole, who's clutching his chest, breathing hard._

**Jason**: Not bad.

_Antonio prepares to charge again._

**Jason**: Hang back, rookie! Let me and Conner show you how it's done!

_Antonio throws a punch at the original Red Ranger, which Jason ducks under and punches back. Antonio tries again, but Conner grabs onto his wrist and then his other wrist when a second punch comes his way. With his arms crossed and unable to break free, Antonio jumps into the air, taking Conner with him. The Red Ranger lets go of his grip and lands a hard kick in the evil Ranger's chest. Antonio lands hard on the ground as Conner lands on his feet. Running at his enemy, Jason jumps into the air, twirls into a corkscrew-like kick, and knocks the evil Ranger back to the ground._

**Jason**: Go for it, newbie!

**Conner**: Morphinominal!

_Cole runs in to attack Antonio._

_Next up is Tommy, Mack and Wes against Mike. Wes takes him on first, blocking the evil Ranger's attacks with his Chrono Sabers. Mike fires a blast from his eyes, but one of Wes' sabers is holding it away, and it explodes against the barren land behind them. Trading blows, Wes jumps up into the air to give him a kick, but Jayden's minion blocks it. Tommy and Mack jump in to have a turn, their kicks and punches barely being blocked by Mike. _

Mike (_while laughing evilly_): Pathetic!

_He fires a blast from his eyes again, but all Tommy, Mack and Wes, who's further back, duck under it. The Red Zeo Ranger's next punch and kick are both blocked, but Mike manages to grab his leg and hold Tommy in place. But Mack comes in with his Drive Lance, which the evil Ranger pushes away, and with his attention elsewhere, Tommy takes the opportunity to free his leg. Tommy then leaps away to give Mack a chance to slash at Jayden's General with his weapon, and kicks at his legs. Mike falls to the ground, but before he can get up, Tommy is there, with a giant punch, which sends the Samurai Ranger sliding back on the sand. By the time he manages to get back on his feet, Tommy is already running directly at him._

**Tommy**: Zeo Flying Power Kick! Eyyaahh!

_Jumping into the air, Tommy turns to the side and kicks Mike square in the chest, sending the evil Ranger flying into a cliffside, collapsing defeated on the ground._

_On a steep hill, Eric and Jack battle Kevin, who fires a blast at the two Rangers, but they backflip and roll out of the way, stopping several feet down. The evil Ranger runs at them, and tries to strike Jack with his Spin Sword, but using his special skill Jack is known for, quickly changes his molecular form, and reappears behind Jayden's General._

**Jack**: Over here!

Kevin turns and strikes, but Jack disappears again and reappears sitting on another boulder.

**Jack**: Haha! Missed me!

_Frustrated, Kevin sends an energy bolt from his Spin Sword at the Rangers, but they duck and it hits the peak of the hill, causing a rock slide. Backflipping and rolling the rest of the way down the hillside, avoiding the boulders, Jack and Eric stop at the bottom and look up to see Kevin running down after them. The Red S.P.D. Ranger unsheathes his Deltamax Striker and holds it over and to the side of his left shoulder, as the Quantum Ranger pulls out his Quantum Defender and lays it on top, pointing at the evil Ranger. _

**Eric**: Quantum Defender!

_Two bolts leave the blaster and hit squarely at Kevin, knocking him off his feet. A third blast follows, but misses, as he crashes into the ground, out of the picture._

_**Meanwhile inside of Zedd's castle**_

_Jayden stands in front of a building which looks just like an altar. A scary skull can be seen on top of it. The eyes hollow glow in a deep and devilish red light. Jayden is using his new magic and speaks in a foreign language, some sort of summoning spell. Thunder crackles through the room as suddenly Copytron enters the chamber and disturbs the ritual._

**Copytron**: Master, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but it seems so as if the fight won't go well.

**Jayden**: Do not bother me with those little things!

**Copytron**: But Jayden, our army is nearly defeated. All of our Rangers have been brought down by the Red Ranger Unity, only two of your generals are still standing.

**Jayden**: Then you know what to do! I guess we should make an offer to the red ones, don't you think? Ryan and Carter are already waiting, go now and come only back if our plan is put into play. I will finish the ritual soon.

**Copytron**: Yes, master.

_Copytron bows down and turns out of the room while Jayden is going on to perform the dark ritual._

_**Back at the fighting scene on the surface of the moon**_

_We move over to TJ and Leo joining in the fight against Antonio. With his Quasar Saber in his hand, Leo, clashes with the evil Ranger, who took out his Barracuda Blade, while TJ, with his Turbo Lightning Sword, flanks the two. The Lost Galaxy Ranger aims a kick at the evil Ranger, but Antonio ducks under and comes back up to kick TJ's sword-arm away, then spins to face Leo again and duck and rolls when the Quasar Saber comes slashing his way. Antonio stands up, facing the two Red Rangers._

**Leo**: Hyah!

**TJ**: Let's do it!

_Both of them run at Antonio, with Leo going first and clashing swords with Jayden's minion. As Leo dives away, the Turbo Ranger then clashes swords with the evil Ranger. Then both Rangers strike with their swords, but the move is blocked by Antonio's Barracuda Blade. Jayden's general breaks away from the saber-lock, causing sparks to fly as he backflips away. The two Red Rangers stumble back, Leo now also brandishing his Transdagger in Talon Mode. Leo runs at the evil Ranger and attacks, but is blocked by the quick moving general. Antonio then jumps into the air and fires down on the Galaxy Ranger, causing a dust cloud to rise up among the sparks. As he returns to the ground, he enters the dust cloud, and is met by the unharmed Leo rising up, and striking the evil Ranger across the chest with both weapons. TJ, know also holding his Turbo Sword as well as his Lightning Sword, runs at the falling evil Ranger._

**TJ**: My turn! Turbo Lightning Sword!

_He leaps into the air, spins around, and lands a sparking blow on Antonio with both swords at once. The evil Ranger falls to the ground lifeless as TJ stands, holding his swords. The other fore Ranger come together and look around to see that the battle seems to have come to an end. _

_Finally there is only one of Jayden's evil Rangers left. A two-on-one match is with Andros and Scott against Kevin, who seems to have recovered from the last attack of Eric and Jack. Holding his Hydro Bow, he marches towards the two Rangers._

**Kevin**: You're finished!

_He fires at the two, the blast hitting the ground just behind them. Andros flips over and fires his Astro Blaster at the evil Ranger, followed by Scott doing the same with his Nitro Blaster. Landing, they quickly take cover behind two large boulders, as Kevin continues to fire his blaster at them, the bolts bouncing off the rocks. He pauses in his firing and starts to march towards them._

**Scott**: You ready?

**Andros**: Ready! Let's do it!

_Kevin stops and fires between the boulders, from which the two Red Rangers come out from behind and attack. Scott fires his blaster as Andros leaps into the air, avoiding more blasts, flips, and lands crouching on the ground, firing his Astro Blaster. Then Scott runs up from behind, leaps off Andros's back and fires at the evil Ranger. Kevin fires back at them, but continues to miss, even as one of the Ranger's blasts hits his arm. He continues to fire relentlessly, as the two rangers head in the opposite directions, avoiding the blasts. Getting back on their feet, Andros and Scott, now also holding the Rail Blaster, face the evil Ranger and resume blasting Kevin. Dodging, rolling, and blasting, the fight continues between them, until Andros lands a kick in Kevin's stomach and then kicks up, knocking the evil Ranger's weapon upwards. Scott then runs up to help Andros and lands a kick at the general's bow, causing it to hit the ground. Then the two Red Rangers with their three blasters, face Kevin and fire countless bolts, knocking him over the cliff to the ground far below._

**Jason**: Red Rangers are still number one!

_As the fighting smoke clears, Copytron suddenly appears in front of the Red Rangers who gathered __shoulder-to-shoulder __in__believing in__their victorious. The Nighlok__ looks behind him at two Rangers, one of them seems to be torn apart. He is dragged from the other Ranger through the sand of the moon. _

**Copytron**: You thought you've won, Rangers? But look what we've got!

_He then turns and points towards the two Rangers. _

**Cole**: No!

_Ryan comes besides Copytron his Titanium Laser in his hand and tosses Carter's powerless body to the ground. _

**Copytron**: Not all of you did win the fight, didn't he? If you want him alive, you have to surrender to Jayden's endless power, now, or we will kill the Red Lightspeed Ranger.

**Jason**: We will bring you down, like we did with the others!

**Copytron**: Ohooh! I guess you're not in the right position to raise such claims, my dear Jason! It's your choice, Rangers, either you lay down your weapons and accept that Jayden is going to rule the world, or you will lose one of your own.

**Ryan**: The battle is over, face it that you've lost. Carter did a good fight as you all and I'm convinced that Master Jayden is not going to punish you if you bow down to his will. Together we can change the world.

**Tommy**: And if we lay down our weapons and stop fighting, you'll give Carter back to us?

**Conner**: Don't trust him, it might be a trick! He fooled us a several times!

**Copytron**: You have no other choice, Rangers! As I said, your defeat for Carter's life.

**Carter** (_nearly lifeless_): No … don't do it … guys …

**Leo**: We can't let Carter down, let him die …

**Rocky**: But if we lay our weapons down, there will be no further chance for us.

**Ryan**: Tik-tak, Rangers. Time's running out!

**Jason**: Okay, we're going to stop the fight and go back to earth if you will give Carter back to us …

**Copytron**: That's all I wanted to hear. Jayden would be pleased if he hears about your destruction.

_The Red Rangers lay all down their weapons in the sand. _

**Tommy**: Give us Carter back, now!

**Copytron**: Go back out of the reach of the weapons and we'll let your friend go.

_The Red Rangers go backwards several meters until they can't reach their weapons lying on the ground of the moon._

**Copytron**: Ryan, give them what they deserve!

**Ryan**: Yes!

_Ryan tosses Carter forwards who stumbles in the direction of the Red Rangers. He nearly can't walk right and suddenly in the amount of the weapons collapses totally to the ground._

**Leo**: Carter!

_Some of the Red Rangers run to the fallen Ranger and try to bring him back up …_

_**To be continued …**_


	33. The Moon Mission: Forever Red III

_Last time on Power Rangers: The Red Rangers met again and headed to the moon battling Jayden's dark forces and seem to get finally the upper hand in the fight, as suddenly Ryan turns up with the captive Carter and Copytron issues the Rangers an ultimatum._

_**On the surface of the moon**_

_Ryan tosses Carter forwards who stumbles in the direction of the Red Rangers. He nearly can't walk right and suddenly in the amount of the weapons collapses totally to the ground._

**Leo**: Carter!

_Some of the Red Rangers run to the fallen Ranger and try to bring him back up as suddenly Carter begins to snicker and soon laugh out loud. He throws his head up and his eyes show a dark red glow. Carter grabs two weapons in his reach and fires at the Red Rangers which have come to his aid._

**Carter**: Hahaha! You pathetic fools!

_Leo, Mack, Rocky and Scott fly hit by the shots backwards and land lifeless on the ground._

**Jason**: What?!

**Carter**: You should not have trusted us!

**Ryan**: It was all part of the plan, Rangers!

**Carter**: Since the moment I came back to the Command Center it was my mission to lead you into Jayden's trap. He's my Master and I serve only him!

**Tommy**: No, … you can't … Carter …

**Carter**: I played my role perfectly. Neither Tori nor anyone else had an impression of my real orders, but now it is time to end this confusingly game … with your destruction.

_Carter shoots at the other Red Rangers while standing back up. Ryan and Copytron have also risen up their weapons and begin to fire at their surprised enemies._

**Copytron**: Seems so, as if all has turned upside down, hm?

**Ryan**: And after we defeated you, our Master will start his last assault against the Morphing Grid and the entire Power Rangers Cosmos.

_After several blasts from the evil trio the defenseless Red Rangers are brought to their end and fall exhausted to the ground._

**Copytron**: Now to the final step of Jayden's plan. You two go down to earth and start the destruction of the city while Jayden finishes his preparations. After everything is ready we will together start the attack on the Morphing Grid and the rest of those pesky Power Rangers.

**Carter**: Yes, we will smash everything!

**Ryan**: Nothing will stand in our way!

**Copytron**: Then go now! 

_Carter and Ryan follow the instruction of Jayden's first men in order and turn into red energy balls which head into the direction of the earth. The Rangers seem to rest defeated on the ground; they speak only in soft and powerless voices._

**Cole**: Oh no?! They're taking off!

**Wes**: They're heading for the Earth!

**Leo**: They're getting away!

_Suddenly the Megaship appears behind them and fires at Copytron. The Nighlok stumbles back and tries perplexed to hide behind a suitable cover. _

_**Meanwhile inside of the Zedd's castle**_

_Jayden has nearly finished his incantation and the whole room is filled with evil magic. Lightning crackles throughout the palace and a stormy wind rises around the evil Master._

**Jayden**: Hear me, Ghost of Darkness, I'm Jayden, the new ruler of evilness and the holder of Zedd's and Rita's magic. I am here to request your aid in the fight against the powers of goodness.

_Suddenly the eyes of the skull in front of Jayden gloom up and a creepy voice answers to Jayden's bidding._

**Ghost of Darkness**: Human! I know who you are and I also know what you did to Lord Zedd and Empress Rita! I should have punished you for this sacrilege! But I also feel the power in you and the evil force running through your veins; you are one of the most powerful forces in the universe by now!

**Jayden**: So, will you help me destroying the Morphing Grid!

**Ghost of Darkness**: The Morphing Grid is as old as the powers of evil and its destruction would mean the change of the entire history of the world. Nothing will be the same as before.

**Jayden**: I know, what it means and I'm also convinced that it won't be your loss if you form an alliance with me. Our forces together will be unstoppable. Rita and Zedd where nothing in comparison to the power I offer to you!

**Ghost of Darkness**: You're a cocky young boy! You should better know with which powers you align! But as you said before, this will perhaps be the one chance to rule the world in darkness. … I will enforce your armies with my powers …

**Jayden**: Thank you, mighty Ghost of Darkness!

**Ghost of Darkness**: … but I've a condition for this aid …

**Jayden**: I'm willing to do everything you want from me.

**Ghost of Darkness**: Fine! I'll tell you …

_**Back at the fighting scene outside the castle**_

_Some of the Red Rangers seize the moment the Megaship attacked Copytron to run for their weapons. Andros and Eric head for the Space Ranger's Galaxy Glider and jump on it._

**Jason**: We've got to get back to the Megaship! C'mon!

**Andros** (_while nodding_): Right!

**Eric**: There isn't time! We have to take out Carter and Ryan before they reach the earth!

**Cole**: There's only one chance!

**Tommy **(_to Andros and Eric_): You two must go back to earth and warn the other Rangers before it is too late. You have also to stop the invasion of Carter and Ryan even if it costs their lives! Show no mercy to them!

**Andros**: I understand, Tommy!

**Eric**: But there won't be a great chance for us to battle them down without the Zords, after all we know, they've been defeated in the last fight against Jayden's army.

**Jason**: There is no time left to form further plans, now! You have to leaf!

_Eric and Andros prepare themselves for the rapid trip back down to earth. While departing, Andros uses his communicator to give Alpha further instructions._

**Andros**: Alpha, can you hear me? Use the tractor beam to bring the other Rangers on board of the Megaship. After you've done it, inform Hayley about what has happened and follow us.

**Alpha** (_through the communicator_): Yes, Andros, I understood! The tractor beam is ready to be used.

**Andros**: Then teleport the Rangers, now!

_Andros and Eric fly on the Galaxy Glider into the deep space while Alpha fires the tractor beam of the Megaship right on the surface of the moon where the other Rangers are. As Copytron sees what is going to happen he forms an enormous energy ball inside of his both hands and shoots it into the direction of the Rangers. Some of them are hit by the wave in surprise and fly back, out of the reach of the tractor beam. Only Scott, Jack and Cole are finally rescued; after some moments the Megaship rotates and follows Andros and Eric on their way back to earth._

**Copytron**: Your world is doomed, Rangers! Even if your friends reach the earth soon enough, they won't stand a chance against our army! As you will see, my Master has prepared something bigger and now he's going to unleash his entire strength against earth! Feel his wrath!

_After Copytron introduced Jayden with his last words, the sky suddenly turns dark and lightning and thunder comes down at the left Red Rangers which once again fall down on the ground. Jayden appears on the balcony of Zedd's castle; his voice can be heard nearly everywhere on the surface of the moon._

**Jayden**: Rangers! There's no need to fight anymore! You've lost and I'm here to make you one final offer. Follow me and I'm willing to see over the faults you did because you've been blinded. Soon you'll see the truth!

**Jason**: We are not going to follow you, you monster!

_The other Rangers support Jason's interjection and they nod in silent agreement._

**Jayden**: You are brave warriors and even now in surface of your greatest enemy you still play the roles of the heroes! But don't you think it is time to let someone other do all the work? Aren't you tired of all this fighting and battling? I will give you the chance and the hope of a new world! A new world where none of you is forced to reach for the weapon and call for arms!

**Tommy**: We know that this won't be peace for all of us, will it?

**Jayden**: I could be, Rangers! If you serve me and aid me in my fight against the destructible powers of the Morphing Grid, we all shall be winners. Can't you see the danger coming out of the Rangerhood? Which one of you has never doubted to be a Ranger? Which one of you has never wished to be a normal person like all the others? I know how it feels to live only to fight for the innocent and the rest of this useless humanity!

**Leo**: Jayden, we can help you! We all feel like you, but it is no purpose to destruct the whole mankind only because of you have been hurt!

**Jayden**: Hurt? Hurt? You know nothing about how I feel! Nothing about my life of training and preparing for the one day … all I gave up for the ones who mocked about me … the strange child … the foreign teen … Nothing! …

_In his last words Jayden seemed to be more and more excited and outraged. He nearly screams the sentence to the Rangers which gathered under the balcony of Zedd's palace and finally turns away. After he interrupted his speech, he suddenly calms down and faces the Red Rangers once again._

**Jayden** (_emphasizes quiet_): Fine! Have it your way! You will serve me one way or another! I already thought that it won't be that easy to convince you only with words … so I prepared something with more vigor for you. Let's see if you still are that brave after you have seen it …

_Jayden reaches out his right hand in which he holds his magic wand to the sky and a great thunderbolt comes down from it, turns into an energy ball and finally forms itself to a face appearing as a floating, demon-like, ethereal, blue head with many demonic horns. _

**Tommy**: Oh no!

**Rocky**: You know this monster?

**Jason**: Yeah, we fought him twice but never were able to defeat him.

_The head begins to laugh and fires energy bolts from his eyes down to the ground. But contrary to all expectations they do not hit the Red Rangers but instead the fallen evil Rangers and enforce them with new powers. The evil Rangers soon recover and gather right behind their good counterparts which were not able to move because of fear. Each of them takes a hold of one of the good Rangers which struggle against it._

**Jayden**: May I present to you Lokar, the destroyer? He's our first guest. But now raise yourself for the star of this evening, the Ghost of Darkness, himself!

_Jayden begins to laugh out loud and evilly while the creepy skull personating the Ghost of Darkness appears as an illusion in the sky on the other side of the castle._

**Jason **(_visibly frightened_): He also?

**Jayden**: Jason, it doesn't astonish me that you recognize both. For all who do not know them, you will soon see who they are and what they are supposed to be. _To Lokar and the Ghost of Darkness. _Let's begin our work!

_Lokar and the Ghost of Darkness nod while Jayden takes a crystal ball which looks exactly like the one Rita once used for her dark spell out of his pocket. Tommy recognizes what Jayden holds in his hands after he's seen it._

**Tommy**: No, guys! This is going to be dark!

**Jayden**: You're right, Tommy, extremely dark! You know this artifact, don't you! Rita once imprisoned you inside of this marble before she made you her evil Green Ranger. But be convinced, I'm not planning something like this for you this time … not for you … but for the others!

_After Jayden said this he points his magic wand to the ball and shoots it with dark energy which is reinforced by the power of Lokar and the Ghost of Darkness. _

**Jayden**: The power of Lokar and the Ghost of Darkness will multiple the power of my spell to turn you to the side of evil. After I send this energy wave for you, there will be no sorrows and no pain left. So lay back and enjoy the ride!

_Jayden laughs out even louder and the ray of evil energy from the three evil beings shoots out of the marble into the direction of each Red Ranger except Tommy and Jason. All of them fall unconsciousness to the ground but shortly stand back up and do not seem changed._

**Jason**: Ups! Seems so as if your dark magic wasn't strong enough for all of us, hm?

**Jayden** (_ironically_): Oh shit! I knew it that I better even called Ivan Ooze to use his powers, too! But take a look …

_The Red Rangers raise up their heads and their eyes shine in a scary red gloom. Each of them has a cruel and wicked smile upon his face and now turns to Jason and Tommy._

**Leo**: We only live to serve our Master!

**Conner** (_in an evil and dark voice_): You never saw this happen, did you? All of the Red Rangers fighting on the side of evil! Hahaha!

**Jayden**: Mwuhahaha! This is music in my ears, my servants! No prove your loyalty and take a hold of Tommy and Jason while they are going to know their destiny!

**Tommy**: What are you going to do with us?

**Jason**: Yeah, why didn't you turn us evil like the others?

**Jayden**: You two will soon know! Lokar, Ghost of Darkness, this is your part! I have completed fulfill my end of the bargain, as you did yours!

_Lokar and the Ghost of Darkness turn again into their bodiless form and head down to the Rangers. Jason and Tommy struggle against the hold of their friends and the evil Rangers but have not the strength to free themselves. The Rangers surrounding them begin to laugh evilly until finally Lokar and the Ghost of Darkness enter Jason and Tommy and take control of their bodies. Lightning crackles throughout the dark sky and evil laughter fills the air. Jason's and Tommy's eyes turn deep black for several seconds but after it turn back to normal. They stand right up after the other Rangers let go of them and clench their fists as a symbol of their new won power._

**Jason**: I finally have a new body!


	34. World's End?

_**Back on the earth**_

_In the meantime Andros, Eric, Scott and Jack have tried to reach their teammates and tell them about Jayden's encounter but at the same time Ryan and Carter landed on the planet and began their assault against humanity. They run, surrounded by four other persons who look very like the stars from Big Time Rush, through the city destroying everything in their way. People hide from them and where they passed chaos is the only thing left. This whole destruction Carter and Ryan causes even without being morphed. It seems as Jayden's power is now such invincible that his minions even do not need to morph any longer. In the Triceramax Command Center Truck the left Rangers together with Hayley follow frightened the whole situation on the screens._

**Hayley**: No! No! It can't be!

**Sky**: Seems so as everything is lost!

**Bridge**: I even can sense it; there will be no further chance for us!

**Mia**: Wait a minute! What makes you so sure, that the Moon Mission has failed?

**Hayley**: Take a look! Don't you see that it is Carter who causes all this destruction!

**Carlos**: Yeah, the same Carter who has guided our friends and teammates to the moon. There must be something rotten.

**Lukas**: Then why do we still stand here and discuss the situation? We have to help the citizens and stop the attack of the evil Rangers.

**Hayley**: I think we've lost. Without the Red Rangers there will be no chance left for us.

**Lukas**: Come on! There will always be a chance.

**Zack**: You're right! We don't know what happened to Jason and the others. Perhaps they've been successful in their mission.

**Hayley**: But why didn't they contact us?

**Lukas**: Maybe they didn't have a chance till now.

**Hayley**: I don't think so! We better are prepared for the worst.

**Adam**: I guess Hayley's sees it clearly now. But what ever happened to Rocky, Jason, Tommy and the others, we have to do our part. The city is under attack and there is no other way for us than to go out and fight.

**Zhane**: Without our Zords?

**Hayley**: Not everything is lost; we still have some aces to play.

**Mike (LG):** And we still have the power of the Battlizers! I won't let my brother down!

**Flynn**: The Battlizers? Don't you think the Red Rangers will need them, too?

**Sky**: Maybe!

**Trent**: But some of us have different powers, too. We could need our Super Dino Mode and Tori here special ability of water summoning.

**Bridge**: And all members of the S.P.D. have their special abilities, too.

**Hayley**: It will be necessary to the fight, but as long as they are our friends against us, we will have no other chance than to give in… But wait a moment; I get a message from outer space…

_Hayley starts the communication. Andros speaks trough his communicator to the other Rangers._

**Andros (voice):** Rangers! We have to hurry! Carter and Ryan has been heading to earth. Eric, Scott and Jack are right after them but we lost time while helping Tommy and the others.

**Hayley**: What's up with them?

**Andros (voice):** I really do not know but I hope they still hold on. The last moment we saw them was not a good one, but we have to discuss the details later on. Send all of the Rangers to the city. Everyone is needed here. I guess the final war has finally begun.

**Hayley**: Okay Andros, I'll send them immediately!

**Andros (voice):** We soon will be there, too. Hope we still stand a chance, Red Astro Ranger over!

**Hayley**: Over!...You heard him, guys! Go now! I try to give you all the aid I can bring up!

**Zack**: Then let's do it! It's Morphing Time!

_Each of the left Rangers morphs into his or her individual Ranger form and head down to the city where the destruction has clearly come to an outer limit. Flames and explosions can be seen everywhere and the shards of the destruction guide the Rangers the way to Carter and Ryan._

**Adam**: Carter! Ryan! Stop that! Your way of destruction ends here!

**Ryan**: Carter, did you hear something? It seemed to me as if someone called our names!

**Carter**: Maybe it was the wind or some little rat down there!

_Carter points to the Rangers who gather before their former teammates._

**Ryan**: Pathetic! Is that all you have to stop us?

**Carter**: And you think that this will be enough?

**Sky**: Perhaps not to stop you but to weaken you until our friends from the moon are back and we can bring you down!

**Carter**: Friends? On the moon? I guess there is no friend left!

**Zack**: What do you mean?

**Ryan**: Mh, let's say you're going to see it soon enough, Hehehe!

**Carter**: But now, stop talking and fight us!

**Ryan**: Yeah I waited too long to kick some Rangers asses like in the good old days!

_Ryan and Carter start to laugh evilly while they start their attack against the other Rangers. Even if they are still not morphed they shoot laser beams from their eyes right at their former friends and cause them to fly back and dimorph._

**Carlos**: Arrgh…man they are even more powerful than we thought!

**Mia**: Come on, guys! We don't want to fight you!

**Carter** (_while smirking_): But we want to fight you!

**Ryan**: You even do not have a chance against us! Big Time! Bring them down!

**Kendall**: Yes, commander!

**Logan**: We will do as you wish!

_In the same moment as Ryan spoke this last words and the Big Time Rush stars prepare for battle; they and the two evil Lightspeed Rangers are thrown back by several laser beams from Andros Astro Glider. The four Rangers who got away from the moon jump down from it and run into battle._

**Eric**: Help is near!

**Scott**: Yeah, where here to bring this whole fight to an end!

_Carter and Ryan stand back up but they do not seem scarred from the attack of the Red Rangers. _

**Carter**: You're right, Scott, it really is the time to bring this to an end. Our master is ready now for his final insult!

**Ryan**: Be prepared! Hahaha! _To Carlos, Logan, Kendall and James. _You four go back to the city and go on wreaking havoc! The Rangers are ours to destroy!

**Logan**: Yes, master!

_Suddenly the sky darkens and lightning bolts crackle from above towards the earth. The sun is nearly nowhere to be seen and a scary mist fills the air. The ground beneath the Rangers feet begins to shake and fires comes out gaps in the earth. It seems like hell's getting loose on earth; till all of a sudden an enormous voice focuses the attraction of all of the Rangers._

**Jayden (voice):** Rangers! This is your last day! All you have known will end today and here! I have finally get the control of all the minions I wanted in the battle against the Morphing Grid, except for some of you who still miss in my lines. But be sure, you definitely will belong to me till the day is done.

_Jayden's voice fades away as quick as it has come. But his words rest still in the ears and the heads of the Rangers._

**Sky**: What did he mean by this?

**Adam**: Till the end of day we will belong to him?

**Lukas**: I rather would die than join Jayden's army!

**Tommy** (_who stands suddenly in front of the Rangers)_: But you won't have a choice!

**Jason** _(who appeared right beside him)_: And it's our duty make sure that it will be so!

**Zack**: Tommy? Jason? What happened to both of you?

**Jason**: Now I am the one with the muscles and the power! Your pesky friends are long gone!

**Tommy**: Yes, it was a pleasure for us to take over their bodies!

**Adam** _(runs in direction of Jason)_: Jase, don't you recognize me?

**Jason**: Do not dare to touch me!

_Jason fires an enormous blast of dark magic in form of electricity at Adam. The Green Zeo Ranger is hit by the attack and smashed many meters back, falling lifeless on the ground, electric charges still running through his body._

**Jason**: I'm the mighty Lokar, the destroyer! And the same is going to happen to all of you who will stand in our ways!

_Jason points to Adam who still does not seem to live any more. Some of the Rangers have run to him and try to bring him back up._

**Tommy**: And I am the Ghost of Darkness _(his eyes flash evilly red)_! We bring chaos, hunger, pain and death to the world!

**Jason**: Yeah this is our revenge for the first time we met!

**Tommy**: You will never beat us again, Power Rangers!

_Tommy points a hand to the sky and dark lightning comes down and hurts the Rangers who fall down to the ground and all of a sudden demorph wounded._

**Sky**: Man…I hate this day…

_Behind Jason and Tommy the other evil Rangers come out of a dark cloud which suddenly appeared out of nowhere. None of them is morphed and they seem different to the times their friends saw them for the last time; they are much darker now and wear an aura of pure evilness around them. The good Rangers see them and back away in fear._

**Jason**: May I introduce to you our new evil friends? I guess you should know them because they once were your friends before they saw it clearly that the dark side is the ride side for them!

_All of the evil Rangers – Rocky, TJ, Leo, Carter, Ryan, Wes, Cole, Dustin, Shane, Hunter, Blake, Cam, Conner, Nick, Xander, Chip, Mack, Casey, Dominic, Kevin, Antonio and Mike – gather around the two evil villains and look at their former friends with evil and destructive desire. Some of them smile evilly others clench their fists._

**Zack**: No! No! NO!...

**Conner**: Oooh yes!

**Nick**: We are here to destroy you once and for all, Rangers!

**Mack**: For our Master, Jayden!

**Leo**: It would be our pleasure to bring you down …

**Hunter**: … and defeat you!

**Casey**: Now you time has finally come to an end!

**Jason** _(to the evil Rangers)_: Yes, destroy them!

**Tommy**: Show no mercy to them!

**Jason**: And to set things right just from the beginning, we will give us a little boost of power, don't you think, old friend?

**Tommy**: Yeah, bring it to a big fight, Jase!

_Tommy and Jason cross one arm and cause their evil magic. Lightning crackles from the sky and all of the evil Rangers are included by a dark cloud. As suddenly their laughter could be heard all over the place and each one of them begins to grow to giant proportions. After several seconds the Ranger Unity has to face twenty-four giant evil Rangers which are even not morphed. Conner, Nick and Casey start directly to stomp their surrounding with their big feet while some others begin to attack nearby buildings or shoot giant laser beams from their eyes to the place where the good Rangers stand._

**Conner**: Yeah, run, you cowards!

**Mack**: I always dreamed of a situation like this!

**Jason**: Yes, every Ranger wants to use his power to cause eternal destruction!

**Hunter**: That's what we are here for!

**Mike**: But come on, let's squeeze some bugs down there!

_Mike, Jason and others of the evil Rangers try to stomp on the members of the Ranger unity until all of a sudden they all disappear in streaks of colored light._

_**In Lord Zedd's Castle**_

_Copytron and Jayden have followed the whole fight._

**Jayden**: Yes, they are doing it. Soon there will be no Rangers left, except of mine!

_They see the Rangers disappear._

**Copytron**: What's this?

**Jayden**: This damned Hayley must have teleported them back to the Command Center! Women! They all cause only trouble! I think it is time, that Sam prepares himself for a little visit at the Command Center Truck, don't you think?

**Copytron**: A wonderful idea! After he destroyed their hideout from the inside, there will be no place left for the Rangers to rest. I'll go and send him down!

**Jayden**: Yes! And then the destruction of the Morphing Grid has finally come.

**Copytron**: But Master, wouldn't you like to bring the rest of the Rangers you wanted to our side? What's about Sky, Zack, Adam, Carlos, Zhane, Mike, Lukas, Trent, Bridge, Will, Flynn and Dillon?

**Jayden**: This should not be a problem! After I got my hand upon them, they will bow before me like all the others! Mwhuhahaha!

_Copytron leaves the room in search for Sam, sending him on his destructive mission down to earth._


	35. Rescued at last

_The Triceramax Command Center Truck_

_Inside the truck all of the good Rangers suddenly appear out of nowhere and seem very confused what just happened to them. Some of them look really overpowered and hurt. Hayley and the Girls start explaining them everything and help them up._

Hayley: I thought it was the best idea to bring you out of the fight …

Sky: No! They will destroy the whole city, we can't save ourselves and let the others be victims of the attack.

Carlos: Yeah …

Hayley: But what are you going to do? You can't fight against such an overwhelming enemy – such evilness!

Sky: But we even cannot sit here and wait till the attack is over and the city destroyed, either.

Bridge: Stop it! Arguing won't help! Both of you are right – that's exactly the problem. We can't wait here but there is no real chance how we could win only a single fight against Jayden's army.

Carlos: Even now after he aligned with some of our worst enemies from the past.

Zack: Whoa, the Ghost of Darkness and Lokar were already bad enough without acting from within our friends' bodies. But now they are even more dreadful because they look like some of our own …

Hayley: Zack, you have to face the truth! They do not only look like one of us, they ARE one of us.

Bridge: … or at least have been one of us, now that they have fallen …

_Bridge looks ashamed to the ground; a sudden silence fills the room._

Emily: I already told you that there will be no other chance for us. Either they defeat us or we will bow before Jayden's will. I know him best than all of you and I guess he will destroy everything till he gets what he wants.

**Hayley**: But what exactly is it, what he wants? I still can't figure it out what made him change, from this pretty Mr. Nice-Guy to our greatest villain ever.

**Bridge**: I sense that it is just like this fact what made him the monster he is, now. I understand him …

**Emily**: That's not true, isn't it?

**Bridge**: Hmm, I mean, every one of us has a dark part, an evil side and it is our duty to hide it. But in all the battles against these monsters didn't you feel some kind of delight destroying them, did you?

**Emily**: That's not the fact … you can't compare our will for battle with the evil rising inside of Jayden.

**Mia**: Yeah, Emily is right. It is something different, something strange what has happened to all of them.

**Sky**: This discussion won't lead us to an end. If we still wait here until everything is destroyed there will be nothing left to worry about. I will not rest here and hide like a coward.

**Carlos**: Yeah! Let's get back to the fight …

_Just at the moment Carlos said his last words all lights in the __Triceramax Command Center Truck__ turn off and the monitors are all black until a frightful laugh can be heard throughout the truck. The Rangers look around in disbelieve till all screens show the same picture: Sam, standing right in the circuit of the Command Center. He throws his head backwards, laughs out loud and taunts at the Rangers._

**Sam**: You pitiful fools! Allthe time you were staying here gave me the time to take over your precious little truck. And now I'm fully in charge – the Command Center is now under my control! Hahaha!

**Hayley**: Oh no!

**Mia**: How did he find us?

**Sam**: You see there is no place to hide from my master, Jayden, after I'm finished with you, you even won't have a place to live. Hehe!

_Hayley runs unbelievingly to one of the consoles and starts to tip in several commands, as all of a sudden she is thrown back by one great electric shock from inside of the machine._

**Sam**: Cute! (_He laughs_.) Did you really think that you can reverse my control in such a pathetic way? I own this place now…I am this truck,… and you'll all be captured inside unless my master tells me how to deal with you.

_The Rangers have to realize that right at the moment Sam spoke this word all exits of the truck were shut and there would be no escape from him. Carlos and Sky run to the main gate only to be hit by an electric shock like the one Kayley just hit several moments before._

**Sam**: Don't you recognize it? I energized the whole Command Center. No matter what part of it you will touch, it will punish you for trying. There is no way out – and no way in, either!

_Sam begins again to laugh evilly as suddenly the truck is hit by the shot of a laser gun. The entrance explodes and Sky and Carlos are hurled back by the shock wave of the attack. Outside of the Command Center stand three armored figures which hold the cannons in their hands which just caused the unexpected explosion. One of them, wearing a blue and red colored battle dress, takes one step forward and speaks loudly._

**Unknown Person**: You're not the only one who can manipulate the cyberspace, Sam! I guess the Rangers are going to come with us, don't you think.

**Sam**: No! It can't be! What are you three doing here?

**Unknown Person**: Let's say where doing the job you did once before you fell for the powers of evil! (_to the Rangers who even look very surprised) _Come on guys! There's no need to rest here!

**Sam**: My master won't let you come away with this! He will punish you for your betrayal! Nothing can stop him! Even if you saved the Rangers for this time, they will not have any chance to win this battle. Be sure of it! But before I'll go, let's blow some things up right here! Muhahaha!

_Sam disappears from the monitors and the lights turn back on as suddenly a red warning signal frightens the Rangers._

**Computer voice**: Self-destruction activated! Destruction in: Sixty … fifty-nine …

**Hayley**: Oh my god! He activated the annihilation-program.

_Hayley runs back to the consoles and tries to stop the self-destruction-command. The other Rangers begin to get nervous and try to convince Hayley to leave the truck._

**Computer voice**: …thirty-two … thirty-one …

**Bridge**: Hayley! We've got to get out of here!

**Hayley **(_shrieking_): No! I've got to stop the program! Stop it now!

**Bridge**: No way! Times running out!

**Computer voice**: … twenty-three … twenty-two …

**Bridge**: Let's go!

_Bridge drags Hayley out of the inside of the truck and they both run from it until several seconds later the car explodes in a million pieces which fly throughout the sky and land all around the Rangers who try to hide from being hit by fragments of the formerly Command Center. Hayley and Bridge are flung threw the air and land painfully on the ground. After a short time Hayley looks up only to see nothing is left of the truck. She begins to cry and tears fall down from her eyes._

**Hayley**: No … no …

_Bridge embraces her and tries to help her up while the other Rangers gather around the three persons who just released them from Sam's imprisonment._

**Sky**: Thanks god, Guys!

**Carlos**: Yeah, thanks! But tell us, who are you?

_The three Troopers power down and show themselves. Ryan Steele takes one step forward and greets the Rangers._

**Ryan Steele**: Hello Rangers, nice to see you! It only could have been some happier meet again.

**J.B.**: Yes, but we just came right in time. This guy nearly killed you.

**Emily**: I'm not sure of it. Maybe Jayden didn't want us to be killed. But whatever it will be, I'm glad, you were here to save us.

**Kaitlin**: Yeah! Our mentor, Professor Horatio Hart, told us about the interference in the cyberspace and send us here to free you.

**Mia**: But nevertheless the battle is not over. Remember, Jayden's minions are still rampaging through the city and our powers won't be enough to stop them.

**Ryan Steele**: This should not be your concern by now! We'll deal later with it. But be sure mighty forces are on their way to help us in this battle which seems to be the long expected Great Legend War.

**Mia**: Great Legend War? What is it?

**Kaitlin**: Let's talk about it later on. Now it's time to bring you to your new hideout where we can discuss further plans.

**Sky**: But wait a minute …! How do we know that we can trust you? We've even been fooled twice by Jayden and his illusionary powers.

**J.B.**: I guess there is no way we could have proved it better than free you from his evil clutch.

**Ryan Steele**: And you also have no other choice than believe us, haven't you?

**Carlos**: Yeah, these guys are right! Jayden's assault has weakened us even too much from the inside. We have to focus on the powers that guided us as before.

**Mia**: Hope and trust maybe the only things left to us after everything what has happened by now.

**Ryan Steele**: So come on, let's see if we can't find a way to save the world from the darkness like we did a hundred times before. (_Into his communicator) _Professor Hart? We found the Rangers and are just ready for transportation now!

**Professor Hart (voice)**: Okay, Troopers, bring them to my lab. In the meantime I'll contact some more allies we could need in the ongoing fight.

**Ryan Steele**: Roger, Professor Hart! (_He lifts one arm into the sky and shouts out._) Skybase command!

_On Ryan's command the Skybase appears in the sky. The Troopers and Rangers teleport on board and the flying object heads of towards Professor Hart's laboratory. _

_**Back at the city**_

_After the good Rangers have all of a sudden disappeared, Jayden's evil minions are several moments irritated and look around to find their victims. Soon they realize that they are nowhere to be found._

**Jason**: These pitiful cowards! Sooner or later they will bow before our might!

**Hunter**: Yeah but at the meantime, I guess it's time to cause some more destruction, hm? What do you think? Hehe!

**Mike**: Would be a pleasure!

**Conner**: These pesky Rangers won't stop us, even if they could have saved their lives for this time.

**Nick**: No one will stand in our way!

**Casey**: And even the last person will shutter before Master Jayden's powers!

_The evil Rangers go on with their rampage of destruction. Houses and skyscrapers around them burn as they even won't stop to attack nearby buildings, cars and people, who try panic-stricken to hide from the dark menace. The giant Tommy grabs one car and holds it like a toy towards his face. The passengers inside are flung from their seats while Tommy shakes the car._

**Tommy**: Muhahaha! You fools! Don't you see? There'sno way you can run from us. No place where you can hide!

_He opens his mouth and blows a dark smoke inside of the car which directly goes up in flames. The screams of the passengers vanish in Tommy's and the other evil Rangers', who have seen the scene, laughter._

**Mack**: Now let's get back to work! There is so much destruction to be done.

_He shoots a great laser beam from his eyes forcing a nearby plant to explode. The other evil Rangers stomp throughout the village bringing nearly everything to the ground. All that is left is destruction and chaos until all of a sudden …_

**A female's voice**: Stop it!

**Carter**: Hm?

**Another female's voice**: Yeah, you did far too much of your work of destruction. Now it's time that we'll end your assault of evilness.

_All the evil Rangers look around till they see where the two female voices came from. On a green hill beside stand six womanly persons covered in light. They seem to prepare themselves for battle._


End file.
